Proof
by lakariana
Summary: My ideas for season 5. Generally Captain Hook focused, but other characters get their moments too. A series of unconnected one shots ranging from scenes to full stories. Spoilers possible, but with warnings.
1. Chapter 1: Proof

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Once Upon a Time. This is my first go playing with this world, I hope I do it some justice.

Author's note: I enjoyed the final and my wish for the next season...lots of Captain Cobra. Henry really impressed me and wow hasn't he grown! Here's my version of season five. I challenged myself to get it done quickly and I've tried a different style to my usual writing so if it sounds a little awkward in places that's why. Please let me know if it's unreadable.

Proof

Despite finding Isaac in New York on his own, tracking down the second best bandit of the altered Enchanted Forest on his own and defeating Blackbeard and stealing a pirate ship. His grandparents continued to treat him like a small child. Hook tells him it's not really about him. That they have a lot of issues around protecting children and although their attitude to life sounds like a beautiful way to live, constantly looking for hope and happiness, it can quickly and change into a sort of desperate kind of denial.

They'll settle down. He tells him. Or they'll end up being proved right. So Henry plasters a smile on his face for his grandma, and pretends like he appreciates their promises of things turning out alright, pretends he can't hear their whispers of doubt, pretends it isn't strange for Hook to join them for dinner in the loft. For his gramps to study the pirate behind his back, for his grandma to force him to promise he'll join them again tomorrow.

They were all unsure how the pirate was going to behave after his mom sacrificed herself to the darkness. Belle had hidden his grandpa away in their home, terrified that Captain Hook would appear looking for his bloody vengeance. He'd seen Charming's eyes frequently flicker to the docks and the masts and sails of the Jolly Roger, checking that they continued to tower over the neighbouring roofs. Snow had never really warmed to Killian, her experience with him in the Enchanted Forest had somehow permanently stained her opinion of him. She'd been happy watching how happy he'd made Emma, but away from her daughter she still treated him as a untrustworthy pirate, only now she seemed totally focused on him when he was in the room, like she was trying to catch him in a lie. Which made her constant mothering of him all the more strange.

After a week though, Henry had decided enough was enough. He hadn't seen Emma since the party at Granny's and he wanted to take action. He didn't care if they had their issues to deal with, wrapping him up in some protective bubble of fake happiness wasn't going to fix anything.

He'd just opened his mouth to deliver a carefully worded speech to his grandparents, when Hook suddenly materialised in the middle of the loft. He stumbled immediately and David jumped to catch him but the captain shrugged him off.

"I'm fine. Just the change from sea to land shouldn't be so sudden." He took a breath and righted himself and Henry realised his jaw was still hanging open. Hook was back in his full pirate regalia. The familiar heavy long coat, complete with sword and pistol slung at his waist, but his vest was a deep patterned red Henry hadn't seen before. Hook ran his fingers over the brocades before chuckling and tilting his head to the ceiling.

"Spitefulness is quite unbecoming of a lady, Swan." He called out. Everyone held their breath but of course there was no answer.

One of the things Hook had taught Henry was a lot of the time you gained far more by hanging back and watching than jumping straight in at the start. So he took advantage of his inaction and analysed his family each time they met. He noticed the flash of relief each time David saw Hook. The way Snow waited expectantly when he arrived for dinner, and was rewarded with a slight nod. Emma was visiting Hook and only Hook, not every day, but often and his grandparents were very worried about him.

They were concerned about Emma's well being obviously. They were busy trying to shield him from any bad news. But with Hook it was like they expected him to be found floating in the bay one morning. He didn't understand that. He knew absorbing the darkness that gave the Dark One its name wasn't going to be shrugged off, no matter how strong his biological mother was. But his grandpa had been under its influence for hundreds of years and still found love within himself for Belle and Henry's father. He'd never physically hurt her had he? And Emma loved Killian, Henry had no doubts about that. He'd seen her face when he'd died in the alternative reality. He'd heard her speech to his mother, full of pain and regret.

Then one evening Killian came to dinner in his old high collar shirt and a dark scarf around his neck. Mary Margaret and David could barely take their eyes off it while they ate, the silence growing.

"I've really just brought more attention to it." He said suddenly. "Better to have just not come."

"Don't you dare." Snow scolded. "I'd have never forgiven you for worrying us."

"I would have called." He replied, irritated at the slight against his manners.

Henry asked to see under the scarf but was met by immediate protests from his grandparents who then basically pushed him up the stairs to bed. Killian just gave him a sad but understanding smile. Next time I see you, it promised, we'll talk about it. But Henry didn't see Hook again until three days later, no one did.

Mary Margaret was nearly vibrating with tension, amazingly it was Regina who managed to distract her enough to calm down. The two had formed this strangely strong bond. Henry had always wished for his adoptive mother to have more of a family, and amazingly she'd found it at last with her previously hated step daughter and the Prince of Thieves.

Robin himself had been working with David, helping him run down every lead or possible sighting of Emma. Henry had tried to join them at first, but that had been a lost battle before he'd even got started.

Instead he stayed indoors with his baby uncle, as his grandmother and mother fussed over them both, and poured over books and the internet learning everything he could about The Dark One and the sorcerer Merlin. After all that had happened he'd gotten pretty good at filtering out the fiction designed to dramatise the facts. He ignored how his notes always ended up written in lovely full prose instead of messy bullet points.

Again Hook just appears in the middle of the room, Emma's first instinct seems to be to send him home to her family. Hook looks as surprised as them before giving a deep sigh of relief. They immediately start peppering him with questions, which he gives only brief answers to. Yes he had been with Emma. Yes, she was physically well. No, she seemed to still be in a battle with the dark influences inside her. No, he didn't know what she was planning to do now. Yes, he was fine.

That last one was a lie so obvious Belle wouldn't have fallen for it. Killian looked exhausted and standing awkwardly with his left arm behind his back was making him list to one side. Snow motioned for him to sit down but he shook his head and stepped towards the door. He needed to rest, he'd come back later. Emma was done with him for a while he was sure.

The women looked unconvinced and a moment of silence fell in the loft quiet enough to hear the soft drop of something hitting the floor. Everyone's eyes floated down to Hook's feet and the steady drip of blood behind them.

The flurry of angry voices and motion was brought to an abrupt halt when Mary Margaret managed to yank Hook's left arm from behind his back and display the bleeding stump at the end of it. He tried to pull away but Snow White's grip was stronger than it should have been for her small stature. Regina was already waving her hands partially healing whatever major arteries were damaged, before slowly untying the sodden bandage wrapped around the end of his arm.

They'd obviously forgotten Henry was in the room, or they would never had let him see. His skin just ends in a ragged edge where his wrist should be. The muscle and sinew torn into lumps, clinging to visible white bone. Snow was making horrified squeaks, while Regina complained of the lack of tissue for her magic to repair.

"Sorry your Majesty. I didn't have as sharp a blade as the Crocodile did the first time." Hook said, the teasing tone completely out of place for the situation.

"You did this to yourself?" Snow asks, disbelievingly.

"She gave it back and I didn't want it." He replies simply. They all stare at him, unified in their opinion on his sanity.

Regina starts mumbling about needing a potion to finish the repair and Snow is already dialing Charming. Henry is distracted by the bandage now lying on the floor, a torn piece of cotton t-shirt material, the ends of which are still bright white. Nothing Killian owns is made of material like that. Emma must have torn it from her own clothes. He can imagine her panicking when Hook cuts off his hand, trying to stop the bleeding before remembering she's now one of the most powerful magic wielders in the realms.

For the first time he feels true hope. He'd have never given up on his mother, but this? This is real solid proof. His Emma is still out there.

He feels the weight of a gaze on him and looks up into crystal blue eyes, recognising the reflection of his hope and something he's not felt since Emma left. Solidarity. They are in this together, they're fighting together and they'll get her back together. But they still need to have that talk.

Hook gets sent to hospital, much to the pirate's annoyance. Despite the Queen's magic he lost enough blood to need an overnight stay for a transfusion and antibiotics. They want to do skin grafts and tidy the stump but he looks so horrified when Whale is explaining the process to him that the doctor gives up fairly quickly. Regina promises to make sure it heals correctly, which seems to surprise her as much as everyone else.

It's an unnecessary gesture though, the next evening Killian arrives for dinner like nothing happened, his hook glinting at his side. Snow demands answers, all she gets is a shrug and "Magic."

Dinner is tense, they all know not talking to him about Emma is pretty stupid at this point, but his grandparents just can't bring themselves to break the faux calm they've spent so much time creating.

Then dinner is over and Killian begs off dessert already backing towards the door. Henry is desperately trying to come up with a reason to speak to him alone before he goes.

"Henry, feel like spending a night on the Jolly Roger?"

"Yes!" The word's out of mouth before his brain really processes the question.

The usual protests start from his grandparents but he ignores them running to the stairs to collect his things.

"The lad won't come to any harm." He hears Killian reassuring them. "We'll get some hot chocolate at Granny's, set some hammocks on deck and lie under the stars. The change of scenery might do him some good."

"That does sound nice." Henry smiles at the wistful tone to his gramps' voice.

"Aye, and it's high time the two of us discuss his mother." Killian's voice has dropped all attempts at reassurance. Henry recognises the commanding captain he's only met a couple of times.

"I don't know. I don't think Regina wants Henry involved in this." Snow splutters lamely.

"I'll call Mom on the way." Henry declares as he runs down the stairs and straight out the door. Killian joins him on the street after a minute.

"It was poor form to run out on your grandparents without a goodbye or thank you." He says frowning.

Henry winces "Sorry I know. I'll text them."

"Well you might as well wait a minute, you've missed your opportunity to ring the Queen before your grandmother. " Henry winces again. "I know you've had a frustrating time of it, you shouldn't need me to tell you they've been acting from a place of love. They were scared of making everything worse."

"So that's why you never said anything either? You're the only one who's seen my mom and you were just coming to dinner everyday and talking about the weather." It was Killian's turn to wince.

"I apologise to you lad. Despite our many battles together and whatever bonds we've formed, I'm not your family. I thought it proper to defer to them."

Henry wanted to correct him, point out his grandparents wouldn't have forced him to dinner everyday to check on him if they didn't feel he was part of their family. But he knew Killian wouldn't believe him and he didn't want them to get side tracked.

"So, what changed?" He asked instead.

"Being away for those few days. When I... got back I suddenly realised how much you've grown in the short time I've known you. You're not that small lad who got kidnapped by Greg and Tamara. You're practically grown."

They'd reached Granny's but Henry stopped them entering for a second. "Thank you Killian."

Later Henry gazed up at the expanse of stars above him. There were thousands, even with the low glow of Storybrooke's street lights behind them. In New York there was so little sky between the high rises, and as a desperately cool preteen he'd not had much inclination to look up, even if he had he would never have seen this.

"They're different aren't they?" He asked. "You mentioned once that you had to learn them when you came here."

"Aye, they're always different. " Killian replied. Henry's eyebrows raised at the short reply and leaned forward to look over the edge of the hammock at him, but all he could see was a tuft of dark hair and the cup of hot chocolate held tight in his right hand.

"It was your idea to get me out here to talk. Why are you being so quiet?" Henry prodded. Killian huffed a deep breath. "Maybe a little rum would help?" That earned a chuckle. Henry had been unsuccessfully trying to coax his first taste of alcohol out of Killian for weeks, it had become a running joke between them, so it was a shock to be handed the worn leather bound flask. He immediately popped the top but Killian's hand grabbed the flask before a drop was spilled.

"Just for taste lad." He warned, gesturing to the cup of chocolate in Henry's hand. "Might as well give your mother an actual reason to kill me." Henry went still.

"Is that what she's doing? Why?"

"No lad, it's just she's not quite used to her new strength." Killian replied, with a smile that Henry guessed was supposed to be reassuring.

"Is that how you got hurt the other day?" He asked nodding towards the faint graze still visible on the man's neck. Killian scratched behind his ear.

"Yes." He said, clearly not willing to elaborate on the exact details. "She was pretty upset about it later, which is how the fuss with my hand came about."

"I don't understand that either. I remember her saying something about your hand not working out before, why would she force that on you if you didn't want it? And that stuff with your clothes. What was that? You said it was spiteful. And you disappeared for three days and didn't call once, which I know you wouldn't do, which means that you couldn't..."

Henry was breathing hard, he had plenty more questions built up but found he couldn't get them out. Killian leaned on the edge of his hammock, making sure they could look each other in the eye.

"The darkness is a funny thing." He said carefully. "In the normal course of things you're not aware of the moment it takes you over. It builds slowly. One day you just find yourself doing something you thought you would never be capable of. When you look back you might find them, those moments that changed your life , that changed you. But at the time you're just living your life."

"But it's different for Mom."

"Yes. The darkness has been thrust upon her and it is not really her own." They fell into silence while Henry digested that.

"So she's fighting it, instead of it being something that's grown inside of her heart without her realising, it's trying to take over immediately and she's trying to stop it."

"I believe so."

"Then why is she staying away from us? We can help her." Henry demands.

"Darkness takes root in your deepest fears and desires and amplifies them until you are ruled by them." Killian continues. "Think of Gold." He says when it's clear Henry still can't see the problem.

His grandfather was a coward and selfish on top of that. His actions in the alternative reality had finally let Henry see what Hook and his father had told him. The darkness made him into a miser, hoarding power so only he could wield it, so no one else could use it against him. Removing threats before they were even aware they could be a threat, and only focusing on achieving his own goals.

For Emma her paranoia surrounded the strength of her relationships, her insecurity making her forever wait for the next shoe to drop. Her urge used to be to run before she got hurt, to prevent the bonds forming in the first place so breaking them wouldn't also break her heart. But the last years in Storybrooke changed that, she has already formed strong relationships with her family, with friends, with Hook. She's got a mother's relationship with Henry, something she never thought she'd be able to have. And yet the fear remains.

"She still expects us to reject her." Killian said sadly. "The darkness is amplifying that."

"That's why she's not been to see me?" Henry asks. Killian sighs.

"Partly lad. I think she just decided to start with me. Last thing the bloody woman said was that she loved me. Then she throws herself to that maelstrom before I can say anything in return." He gives a laugh. "I'm sure she didn't think I'd last this long."

Hook explains it's all a sort of test. She's trying to prove to herself and to them that he'll break his promise and leave her. Like everyone before Storybrooke. She started by straight out asking him to leave, appealing to his self preservation, then asking him to leave with Henry, to protect her family. Then she started to show him how she had changed, how the darkness was affecting her, thinking he'd be horrified somehow.

"The clothes were an attempt to offend me and how I've changed." He explained. "The injury was an unfortunate byproduct of her trying to force me to act against her." He didn't talk about his hand and Henry knew better than to ask.

While he could prove his love when he saw her, the darkness could whisper to her doubts all the time. Each refusal to leave her, gave her some strength but also made her more frustrated, her actions when under the darkness becoming more inconsistent, more violent.

"She loves you very much, she doesn't want you to see her that way. She can't risk hurting you... and she couldn't survive a rejection from you."

"But you just said she's trying to force one from you! So the darkness can prove to her that her fears are right and she should just give in." Henry replied exasperated at the circular conversation.

"But she's scared of it remember. What she has with you is something no one else can share. You're her son, her flesh and blood. I'm just another of many men in comparison."

Henry fell silent again. It made sense and it really didn't at the same time. They lay under the stars and spoke only briefly after that. Henry falling into a dreamless sleep without realising, he didn't even try his rum spiked chocolate.

Now some things were out in the open the situation at home became more tense but also much easier. Henry started being involved in everyone's conversations about Emma and the search for Merlin. So when they discover a solid lead in England, a place called Glastonbury, Henry finds himself asking to join his grandfather and actually being listened to.

"You'll need him to sail The Jolly Roger." Killian's voice rings out halting discussion about missing school and whether or not the realm without magic is more or less dangerous than Storybrooke.

"Where will you be?" David asks, although they all know the answer.

"Right here mate. I promised your daughter I wouldn't leave. This'll prove my point quite nicely." Henry and Killian share a look. Solidarity. When one can't fight the other'll take up the sword. Together we'll win. "There's an argument the ship is his anyway, he did knock out the captain and steal it from under him." Henry can't control the smile on his face.

The sun is already high as The Jolly Roger pulls out of the bay. He's more nervous than he expected, he's responsible for Killian's ship, his home and he's never been on it without him before. David, Robin and Regina are all following his instructions so far. This is his chance to prove himself to them, to show them how much he's grown under their guidance.

His gaze drifts back to the docks, feeling a pang for the figure in dark clothes standing and watching them leave. But as Henry watches a cloud of coloured smoke appears next to him, clearing to reveal a smaller figure in white with golden hair. The dark figure and the light golden one lean into each other before drawing apart and waving.

The End.

Author's note: There you have it. Thanks for reading, hope it was easy to follow.


	2. Chapter 2: No Change There

**Author's note:** So I found myself completely addicted to spoilers the last few weeks and that seems to have triggered my muse to write some more of what I hope to see next season. I thought I'd just add them here instead of trying to come up with titles for them! There has to be a Gold vs Hook showdown on the way right? Here's my take on it.

 **Disclaimer:** As ever I don't own any of the characters from Once upon a time.

...

The little walking tour of Storybrooke had been as eye opening as it had been awkward. The Previously Dark One had gazed at everything like a prisoner seeing the light after years underground. After Gold had woken from his magical coma, he'd been disorientated to say the least. Being bombarded by questions about Emma and the Dark One had only confused him more and Belle had banished them all from the house, promising to pass on anything Rumple remembered.

But progress had been frustratingly slow and David had had to stop Snow charging over there on more than one occasion. When Belle had finally called claiming Rumple wanted to see the town and jog some memories, Charming had immediately offered to escort them around town, for Gold's protection of course, in case anyone turned up looking to settle an old score. If he got Gold chatting about possible realms Emma might have gone to, then that was a bonus.

Belle had been excited but cautious, and they had generally stuck to the quieter areas of town. If Gold noticed the twitching curtains and running footsteps, he didn't say anything. The few people they did meet either avoided interacting with them or gave a cautious nod in greeting. Dr Hopper actually crossed over the road to say hello and how glad he was to see Gold up and about. David marveled at the man's ability to show understanding and support to anyone.

He was about to suggest they head home. When they turned a corner and found Hook walking right at them. Everyone froze.

"Killian?" Belle's voice was strained, clearly terrified of what might happen, but unwilling to choose a side.

Hook eyes softened at her voice, although his jaw stayed set as he studied his enemy. Enemy seemed such an understatement at this point, David thought, wondering if stepping between them would make things better or worse. Then amazingly Hook's eyes flicked back to Belle, before he turned away.

"Captain." Gold called out, stepping forward.

"Gold. No." David warned, but the older man stepped away from them, pulling his arm from Belle's grasp. "I just wanted to say I am sor-."

"Shut up." Hook cut him off sharply. Hot fury boiled from him as he turned back, his hand clenched in a tight fist. "Don't you dare. You _won_ Crocodile. You have everything. Your life, your love, and your precious magic so I hear." He spat. David frowned at that last bit of information, Gold still had magic?

"While I have nothing." Hook continued. "Winner's do not apologise for winning."

David could feel Belle trembling next to him, anxiety rolling off her in waves. He felt for her, in love with one villain and close friends with the other. Not that either fit firmly in the villain category anymore. He hadn't really understood her friendship with Hook. Emma had told him they had found that they worked very well together. Both used to being alone, they were able to offer each other the right balance of company and space.

Belle stepped up to Rumple and took hold of his arm, he allowed her to pull him back gently and he broke the staring match with Hook to gaze lovingly at his wife. She gave him a watery smile. The tension eased slightly.

"I was just going to say." Gold repeated leaning an arm around Belle possessively. "I am surprised you thought this would turn out any differently." Belle's cry of astonishment was drowned out by David's angry one as he finally stepped between the two men. They both stared at Gold in shock as a familiar sneer covered his face.

"Welcome back Mr Gold." Hook's voice called from behind David. He sounded way too in control to be anything but dangerous.

"When I woke up it was like being reborn. My sins had been literally pulled away and with them my past. I had a new start, a clean start. I honestly couldn't process it. What was I now? Who was I now?" Gold said, admitting more to Hook than he had to anyone else. "But one look at your face and I realised...I realised that man isn't gone, he's still here. I haven't lost who I am, I've gained my freedom...You don't look surprised." He said, squinting at the former pirate.

"Have you forgotten why you tore out my heart?" Hook asked, taking a swaggering step toward the group. " _I know you_." Gold looked like he'd been slapped. "You may have shed your scales but you'll always be that same coward. You think you're free of your past? All you've done is return to it. Do you really think things will play out differently this time around?" Hook gave Belle a significant look, which faded when he met her eye, something like shame colouring his face. He suddenly stepped back and straightened up. "You see? Both of can't escape who we are."

Gold was clutching Belle tightly now. "We will see pirate."

"That we will crocodile." Hook replied, standing firm. A long moment passed when nobody moved then Gold turned away leading Belle with him, heading for home. David sighed and turned back to Hook, who was suddenly looking exhausted.

"Come on." He said and pulled him away in the opposite direction.

"I fancy he'll work much harder to prove himself a changed man now. " Hook said, his eyes still following Gold's figure.

"That was the plan all along was it?" David asked sarcastically.

"If it'll help you rest at night, mate."

...

 **Author's note:** Thanks for reading. Please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3: In a Name

**Author's note:** **Minor spoilers in this one I guess?** I read an interview about Charming and King Arthur's interactions and, being the person I am, I decided to find the angst in the situation. Everyone loves Captain Charming, even though there is so little in the show, so here's a bit more for you. I also added in the half rumor about getting more of Hook in his navy days and extrapolated from there. Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Still own nothing, not making any money from this. Its just for fun.

...

Camelot turned out to be a very disconcerting place. A strangely unaware amalgam of different places and times, that came and went as it pleased. David didn't like to think of himself as a simple man, but listening to Belle and Regina discuss theories on dimensions and time fluctuations had made his head spin. The place gave him this odd feeling, like he just couldn't quite get his balance. Like a drunk asked to walk the line or a shepherd on a pirate ship for the first time.

Smiling to himself at the memory, he glanced at his companion. Hook was standing to attention at his side, his eyes shifting around the grand hall they currently found themselves in, constantly scanning the shadows and entrances. If not for his clothes he'd look more like a royal guard than a rogue pirate. Hook was more uncomfortable than anyone with the population of Camelot appearing and disappearing, although he tried to hide it.

David had been more aware of the other man's moods and habits since Emma's disappearance into the darkness. His aggressive nature had gradually been subdued by a quieter thought out approach to things. David really didn't mind not having to worry about an unpredictable violent pirate roaming Storybrooke anymore, but his new closed off manner had worried Henry, who in turn had worried his grandparents about it.

The awkwardness of those first conversations had been excruciating. Through dogged repetition and free coffee Snow and Henry had managed to convince Hook that he had become a part of their already large and complex family and as such didn't need to hide or fight his battles alone. Once that first hurdle had been mounted the pirate had slowly become a regular fixture again, people even came looking for him at the sheriff's station or the loft.

The main block to Hook's full integration into the hero circle was Camelot. Every meeting he would raise concerns and warn caution, his temper flaring it's old face when he was dismissed. It frustrated David to no end. Hook continually avoided explaining his attitude stating that they didn't know anything about the latest visitors to Storybrooke and shouldn't assume they were on the same side.

Arthur and his knights had been nothing but accommodating, even helping with researching Emma's condition as the dark one and journeying out with David, searching for clues to Merlin.

After life as a shepherd it had taken a long time to become comfortable as a member of royalty, let alone a crown prince. An entire Kingdom suddenly looked up to him for guidance and support and his "father" had been a less than inspirational role model. Finally having someone for him to look up to and learn from, a fellow king, had felt amazing and liberating. They even went on a proper quest together. And naturally Hook had tried to warn him against trusting Arthur implicitly.

"Don't forget, He finally won his Kingdom through battle." He'd said.

"Yeah so did Snow and I." David had replied.

"I believe the situation may have been somewhat different Charming."

"You can believe whatever you want Hook. I know."

David had accused him of being jealous. Their social status didn't mean much in Storybrooke but in Camelot the gap between them was a chasm. Hook had actually laughed in his face.

When he had talked to Snow about it she'd laughed at him too, although in a much gentler way, and told him he had sounded a bit vain but it was also the truth, Hook would understand that. She was just glad he finally had some guy friends of his own to hang with. For some reason her words had left him feeling more unsettled.

A sudden commotion at the main door to the hall caused David to jump and grip his sword. Several knights stomped and clanked into the room. Wow that armour was noisy.

"Stabbed me in the back again Dave?" Hook's question took Charming by surprise.

"What?" He asked distracted by the knights who were making straight for where the prince and pirate was standing.

"I told you not to tell them my real name." Hook said in a resigned tone that made David feel strangely defensive.

"I was asked a direct question by Arthur. You expect me to lie to him about something trivial? He's been helping us. And besides that I have a duty to build a relationship with the rulers of another nation. They're powerful allies, I couldn't risk offending them, not while we need them to find Merlin." David hissed in reply, honestly confused by Hook's paranoia.

"It must be difficult indeed to have your actions shackled by such a heavy duty your highness." came the sarcastic reply.

"What the hell is your-" David started to reply as the knights came to a stop in a semi circle around them.

"Forgive me sire." One of the knights interrupted as he removed his helmet to reveal Sir Kay, David relaxed recognising his new ally, now they'd get some answers. "If you would step aside a moment?" Kay continued. Motioning to David's right, away from Hook. With a frown David obliged and the knights suddenly surged forward to grab the pirate forcing his arms behind his back and his knee to the ground.

"Why are you -?" David was cut off again as Kay opened a scroll and stood in front of Hook, who bizarrely looked genuinely interested in what the knight was about to read.

"Killian Jones, you are hereby charged with desertion of your duty and treason against the Crown. As your acts of piracy are infamous the King has found the outcome of a public trial to be inevitable and therefore has sentenced you to hang by the neck until you are dead. Your sentence to be carried out by the next dawn's light." Kay ended his proclamation with a flick of the scroll and a nod, as if he had been announcing the information to a crowd who were now free to depart.

David was frozen. What the hell? His eyes dropped to Hook's, the resigned smile was back in place. Nobody had moved yet, Kay was staring at Hook.

"Was there something else?" Hook asked.

"Don't make jokes." David snapped at him. "Kay, come on, what is this?" The knight kept his focus on Hook.

"Where's the Jewel?" He asked. David blinked, that made sense. Hook had been so cagey about his dealings with Camelot. Of course he'd probably stolen some important treasure.

"Doesn't exist anymore." Hook replied.

"Then what happened to it." Kay asked.

"I set her free."

So not a treasure? David thought to himself, hating not knowing what they were talking about.

"The fastest ship in all the realms, made from wood from the last enchanted trees and you just let it go?"

"Wait you mean the Jolly Roger?" David blurted. Hook shook his head.

"There it is, the twist of the blade." He said.

"That's the pirate's ship my Lord." One of the other knights said to Kay. "I heard one of the Storybrooke citizens say it is moored in their town." Kay looked triumphant.

"No, stop. Wait." David commanded. His mind reeling. Hook was _from Camelot._ All those comments about serving a corrupt king had been about here? "No one is getting executed. Kay he is one of us, you've fought alongside him." Kay frowned but tried to look sympathetic.

"Sire, he is a pirate. He has renounced his ties to any nation."

"I'm not talking about his damn citizenship." David said his voice rising. "He's..." But he stopped, what was he? Were they really friends? My daughter's boyfriend sounded unbelievably lame. They were definitely allies, but Kay knew that already. His pause was all the permission Kay needed and he motioned for the knights to take Hook away.

"No stop." David said again. "I know he's a pirate, _believe me_ I know. But he's changing, he's making up for his past. Arthur wouldn't stop a man from achieving his redemption." He risked a glance at Hook but couldn't read the look on his face. Kay sighed.

"Yes Sire. The King is aware of the Captain's attempts to return to honour, but that is not the charge. The King cannot let deserters go unpunished. You must understand, do you not have similar laws to protect your forces?" Did he? David had no idea. Kay spoke with such authority he knew he wouldn't be able to argue the point anyway.

"It was hundreds of years ago! Arthur wasn't even on the throne then." David tried. Kay blinked at him.

"I am unsure what you mean Sire. But regardless a crime is a crime no matter how long ago it occurred."

"You're going to kill a man on a principle?"

"On the laws of The King." Kay replied forcibly, starting to get angry. The King. Not our King, The King. Capital T and all. Hook's warnings came back to him.

"He's a true ruler. He's not from a land with a never ending stream of princes and princesses. He's it. And his loyalty will be to the strength and prosperity of _his_ Kingdom."

At the time. David had only focused on the insult in the first sentence and ignored the rest. What did Hook know about it, he hadn't even spoken to the royals from the other realm, the reason for which was obvious now.

He suddenly realised his behaviour with Arthur had been more like some little brother desperate to be part of the cool gang than as an equal and peer. He had been painfully naive and blind to what was really going on.

"No." David said firmly, stepping between Kay and Hook. "I want to speak to Arthur. Bring him here." Kay looked affronted.

"You cannot just summon The King as you would a maid." He replied. There it was, the proof he should have seen at the beginning.

Camelot didn't respect them, not if they thought they could reduce his friends and neighbours in Storybrooke to pawns for enforcing some archaic principle without talking to him first. In fact ignoring him and claiming Hook as a subject of theirs regardless of his beginning had a worrying hint of hostile takeover to it.

He'd got so caught up in the old world, in the glamour of knights and quests, he'd pushed aside his new life. He wasn't just a prince anymore, he wasn't the political tool King George had created, he was the goddamn sheriff. He was the law in Storybrooke and Killian was one of the town whether or not anyone acknowledged it.

"Let him go on the orders of _this_ king or is this a deliberate insult against me?" David said pulling himself to his full height. Kay eyes widened for second before falling into a smirk. Right again David, he thought. He felt the knights around him tense and his hand drifted to his weapon.

"I'm touched Your Highness, but don't get goaded into an act of war." Killian said breaking the tension. David turned to stare at him, realising that that was exactly the aim of this demonstration. His hand fell to his side. God he really had no idea how to act in this sort of power game.

Hook stood held in place by three of Arthur's guards, he should be terrified but he was the picture of calm and dignity. David thought of all his words of warning and finally saw them for what they were, he was speaking with years of experience and cold logic. It was so easy to forget how old the man was, how much betrayal he had already lived through. Charming stared at Killian, trying to convey how sorry he was, how he'd learned his lesson. He'd make it right. Hook smiled in acknowledgement. "I'm nothing but a pirate after all." He said with a nod.

So David stood back and watched Kay and the other knights as they frog marched Hook out of the door, and he started planning.

...

 **Authors note:** Thanks again for reading. The plan originally was to end at the hanging where Emma turns up at the last moment and saves Killian, but it was all a bit melodramatic and I couldn't get it to work. Hope this ending isn't too sudden. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Crow

**Authors note:** No spoilers in this one, apart from maybe Emma's outfit if you don't look at promos. This totally just popped into my head I am 100% sure it won't happen on the show.

Re-uploaded as I forgot to thank my wonderful reviewers( **Kilnu, CherryWolf713, DrakiraDoriens, andria and the guests** ). Thank you so much, it really means the world to me to hear what you all thought and that you are enjoying my work.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Please see previous posts.

...

Things had been sort of strained between the Charmings and Hook, without Emma to link them together they had fallen almost imperceptibly back into their roles of the royals and the pirate. So, it wasn't so strange to have not seen or heard from him for a few days. What was strange was him not answering the phone when David had needed some backup dealing with an incident in town, which led to Charming strolling down the docks towards the Jolly Roger's mooring.

"David would you slow down I'm about to break into a jog." Mary Margaret called from a step behind him.

OK, he was trying to stroll but he knew something was up with the pirate and he wanted to check out the Jolly Roger before it got too dark. How Hook did anything after the sunset was beyond him.

He had tried to be nonchalant when he mentioned going to the docks, but it had backfired when Snow decided Neal could do with some fresh air too, unable to back out without looking suspicious he was now forced to pretend everything was fine. Maybe he could pretend to come up to the Jolly Roger by accident?

"David, just go ahead and find him, we'll catch you up." Snow said from where he'd left her behind again. Giving her an embarrassed smile he jogged down the dock and up the gangplank.

"Ahoy. Anyone around?" He shouted, announcing himself. "I'm coming aboard then." He warned when he didn't get an answer. Sat in the docks the Jolly was still, barely shifting in the tides of the protected bay, the only sound was the soft jingle and creak of the rigging. "Hook?" He called out again.

"Is he there?" Snow's voice drifted up from the dock.

"Doesn't seem like it, I'll check below." David replied. Even in the fading light David could tell no one had been on board or in the cabins for a few days. Worry was curling inside his guts as he made his way back to the deck. Where was he? How long had he been gone? Did Emma know? Did Emma have something to do with it?

His thoughts were derailed momentarily as he came out on deck. The setting sun was just touching the horizon and throwing deep oranges and pinks into the sky. Silhouetted against the sky was his wife, warrior princess, the fairest of them all, talking to his son wrapped up safe in his pram, a soft smile on her face. David had never seen a sight more beautiful, the only thing missing was his daughter.

"You didn't find him?" Snow asked, her smile slipping when she saw he was alone.

"No. Looks like no one's been around in a while." He replied.

"Well I've found someone here." She said, motioning towards the barrel next to her. Curious, David walked over and peered over the barrel. Staring back at him, head tilted to one side was a large black crow.

"Huh, what's he doing here?" He asked himself out loud.

"He dropped down from the rigging when I came on deck. I think there's something wrong with his wing. Can you see?" Snow asked, giving David a small push towards the bird. David rounded the barrel, the bird still eyeing him.

"It's OK." He said. "I used run an animal shelter, I know all about birds." The crow didn't look convinced and sidled away from him. "I just need to have a quick look." He said before lunging forward. The crow hopped neatly out of reach as David landed awkwardly on the deck and let out a sharp caw into his face. Snow let out a small barely contained giggle and Charming threw her a dirty look. "You care to have a try My Lady?" He asked.

"Oh don't mind Charming." She said to the crow, ignoring David. "He may seem clumsy but he actually does know what he's doing." The crow turned to look at her and the sunlight caught its glossy black feathers, shining a rainbow of colours, like oil on water."Such lovely feathers." Snow said absently. "You really are very handsome."

To David's amazement the crow opened its wings and hopped onto the barrel and then Snow's arm. Landing on the cuff of her jacket and looking for all the world like it belonged there. Snow laughed in pleasure.

"Ah, so all you wanted was some flattery is it?" She asked the bird. David brushed himself off and cautiously approached them, but the bird now seemed perfectly settled on Snow's arm, stretching and bending it's wings out, as if it knew what he needed to see.

"Someone's clipped his wing." David said surprised. "Just the left one as well. Why would they do that? Anyway he won't be able to fly." He looked up and saw Snow's face light up.

"His left wing?" She asked, her eyes growing wider. What was she so excited about? Oh. Oh no. That was ridiculous.

"No." David said firmly.

"What do you mean, no?" Snow demanded. She crumbled one of Neal's rusks and sprinkled the crumbs on the barrel. The crow immediately hopped down and started guzzling them up.

"It's not Hook." David hissed.

"It might be."

"Why would it be?"

"We should take him home."

"What?"

"Even if it's not him, he can't fly. How will he get food or shelter? It's cold at night. What if a bunch of seagulls attack him?"

"Seagulls aren't active at night." David replied, Snow just gave him a look that said he wasn't funny and it was pointless to argue with her. "Fine. If you can get him to come quietly he can come."

The crow had finished eating and was again studying them both with jet black eyes.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Snow asked. "There'll be lots more where that came from and there's a cosy box with your name on it." She held out her arm, but the crow took a step back. David would have felt happy but Snow looked heartbroken.

"Come on you stupid bird. We're trying to help you." He said swiping his hand at it. The crow flapped its wings, managing enough lift to hop from the barrel over David's arm and land on the handle of the pram. It turned and looked at them expectantly.

"Oh. OK, off we all go then." Snow said laughing.

...

Two days later the damn bird seemed to have become a member of the family. Henry had immediately found it fascinating and Charming regularly walked in to find Snow chatting away happily to her new feathered friend, sometimes it even looked like the crow was listening to her. It would hang around Neal, especially during meals, but never went close enough to make them worry. He was also surprisingly well behaved and clean, to Snow of course this was all evidence for her theory but Charming pointed out if someone had clipped him, it probably made him a pet and used to being around people.

Henry and Snow halfheartedly made inquiries around town to find an owner, and despite an inquisitive Maleficent, no one was found. A perch and feeder appeared on the end of the breakfast bar, a gap at the top of one of the cupboards was claimed as a roost. There was still no contact with Hook.

Sometimes Charming was positive the crow was just a bird.

 _"Did you just eat that spider?"_

 _"Have you spent all day just pulling the stuffing out of the sofa cushions?"_

 _"How have you managed to collect so many random buttons?"_

But other days, he really wasn't sure.

" _Charming just change the channel, you know he hates Jake and the Neverland Pirates."_

 _"You don't even like jello, stop poking at it."_

 _"Did you teach him to delete the answer phone messages?"_

One morning David had been woken by a sharp tapping and found the crow pecking at the window pane by the sofa. Without thinking he'd gone over and opened it, the gasp from Snow waking him from his still half asleep state. They had jumped to the window in time to see the crow in a wobbly glide landing on the neighbouring flat roof, then hop to a flagpole before a much more controlled glide to the bench on the street, in time to meet Henry and Regina as they walked up to meet them for breakfast.

"Crap. We are so late." Snow said scurrying off to get ready. "I guess becoming a bird hasn't got rid of Hook's thing with being punctual." David really didn't have a reply to that. Afterwards, if the window was open you knew the crow was out, but it never went far and he always came back, hopping back up to the window and often announcing himself with a caw.

"We don't spend our time waiting for you to show up you know." David had told him. Hook was now officially missing. The Jolly Roger towed to a dry dock until her captain returned to care for her.

So it was a particular shock when they arrived home one day to find Hook standing in the loft.

...

"You changed back." Snow exclaimed, rushing up to him. Hook looked completely confused and back peddled away from her hands as she reached for him.

"If you mean, I came back. Yes I did. My apologies for being away so long." He said. Snow's hands dropped to her sides as she frowned at him. A soft cawing sounded from the top of the cupboard and they all looked up to see a dark eye glaring at them from the shadowy recess. "Oh yes, A crow appears to have gotten in, I attempted to chase it out but it secluded itself up there and I couldn't get it down without breaking something." Hook continued glaring at the bird. Snow suddenly noticed the scratches on Hook's face and hand.

"Did you hurt him?" She demanded, turning to the cupboard to try to check on the crow.

"Did I hurt _him_?" Hook asked outraged. "Damn beast nearly took my eye out."

"Ah, he probably didn't like you being in the loft. He kind of lives here now. Not that he's ever attacked anyone before. How did you get in here anyway?" David asked as Snow tried to coax the bird down from the cupboard.

"Pirate." Hook shrugged unapologetically.

"So, where have you been? We were worried about you. Some of us may have jumped to some extreme conclusions." David said as He threw a smirk at Snow who sent him a glare back. David lifted Neal from his pram and set him on his playmat. "Keep an eye on him for a second, just make sure he doesn't roll into anything. Coffee?" He asked Hook.

"Sure, Hook replied. "As I said apologies, unavoidable I'm afraid." He moved to lean down over Neal and Snow gave a sudden shout as a black blur swooped down and attacked Hook, driving him away from the baby. David rushed over and scooped up his son before someone stepped on him as Snow tried to catch the crow that was pecking and slashing at the pirate.

Hook brought his namesake up and managed to strike the bird which fell stunned for a moment to the floor.

"Hook!" Snow cried out dropping to her knees next to it.

"It was self defense." The pirate replied dabbing at the new bleeding scratches on his neck. But Snow wasn't talking to him, she had picked up the crow and was whispering to it, smoothing his feathers and checking for any injuries. "Wait, you named that thing after me?" Hook asked in bewilderment.

The bird seemed to shake itself off and find its balance, hopping up Snow's arm to rest on her shoulder. It's eyes focused on the pirate and it gave an angry cry. Snow stroked his head again trying to calm the agitated bird.

"Actually, we kind of thought he _was_ you." She admitted, before David coughed. "Ok, fine. I thought he was you."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, we found him on the Jolly Roger and his left wing doesn't work and he's all black, like your clothes, and doesn't like being late or Saturday morning cartoon pirates." She said, uncomfortably. " Saying it all together out loud it does sound silly." She sighed.

"I don't know." Hook said peering at the bird on her shoulder. "That actually all sounds very interesting." In a flash the crow shot forward aiming straight for Hook's neck. Leaning forward he had no time to dodge and a sharp black beak struck inside his jacket collar. Reeling backwards Hook cried out and twisted away.

From his position across the room David saw the crow lift off, flapping desperately as it pulled on a gold chain hanging around Hook's neck. I always thought that was silver, he thought randomly as the chain snapped and something small and round hit the floor. There was a moment of stillness before Hook's figure was engulfed in green smoke.

Snow backed away to David and they stared in horror as the smoke cleared to reveal the twisted features of one of Zelena's flying monkeys. The creature screamed showing all of its razor teeth, before spreading its wings and taking off to rise above them, its eyes glinting with murder.

"My gun!" David shouted to Mary Margaret still clutching Neal tightly to his chest. She scrambled to the side table where it was locked away, fumbling with the small key. The monkey gave a ear splitting cry before diving towards her, David's shouts of warning and a desperate squawking drowned out by the monster's screams.

Snow leapt out the way just in time. The monkey slammed into the wall and the unopened side table skidded away across the floor. While the monkey struggled to stand its wings dragging on the floor, Mary Margaret had ended up by the front door and looked around desperately, grabbing Charming's sword from the coat stand she swung just as the monkey pounced again.

The creature exploded in a flash of embers, leaving everyone standing in shock.

"Oh god." Snow said trying to catch her breath. "Is that where Hook's been? How did he get turned into a monkey?"

"That wasn't really Hook." David said, he walked over to the crow who still held the gold chain in its claws. On the ground in front of him was a round pendant holding a six leaf clover.

...

Frantic phone calls and some behind closed doors interrogation revealed Zelena hadn't simply been playing house while in New York. They had falsely assumed that all the monkeys she had transformed had returned to their original forms when she had been defeated. They had also assumed said monkeys would not be loyal to her. They had been wrong. It turned out Zelena had sent flying minions out to many different realms and as such they had been protected from events in Storybrooke. She had just waited to contact them until she needed them. Any freedoms she had regained since her return to Storybrooke, in her seemingly powerless and pregnant state, were swiftly removed again. She did confirm she'd heard Hook was missing, but admitted no responsibility for his disappearance.

Snow was more shaken up by the attack than David had seen in a long time. She made a huge fuss of the black crow, so grateful that she refused to believe the bird was anything other than the cursed pirate and she was determined to have him changed back to thank him.

Regina had been fantastically unhelpful, but as she was distracted by the disturbing developments around Zelena's continued threat level, they couldn't really hold it against her.

The blue fairy was also unable to do anything. The crow seemed to trust nuns about as much as flying monkeys and wouldn't come within five feet of her before flapping and trying to escape. She did remark that there was dark magic surrounding him but couldn't or wouldn't say anymore than that.

Snow invited Belle over to discuss options for research and was surprised to discover she had brought Gold along with her.

"I hope you don't mind. He really does want to help and I wanted him to get out of the house." Belle said by way of apology.

"He does know it's Hook we want to help?" David asked warily.

"Yes, he does." Gold replied, but didn't elaborate. Belle gave them a strained smile and showed them the books she'd brought with her.

Gold wandered around the loft gazing at photos and ornaments until he was surprised by a sharp angry caw and the crow appearing at the open window. The bird fixed Gold with his beady eyes before giving Snow and Charming a look that could only be interpreted as betrayal.

"He came here with Belle. They're going to help you." Charming rushed to explain, before remembering he still wasn't convinced the bird was Hook. The crow clearly unimpressed with his attempt, gave a squawking huff before hopping up to his usual hiding spot on top of the cupboard.

"He must have made a deal." Gold said contemplatively studying the bird, who took a small step forward to stare right back at him. Rumplestiltskin felt a small thrill as a familiar wave of defiance and hate passed from those shining dark eyes to his. He opened his mouth to say something when the bird suddenly dropped its head, in what was almost a show of... pleading?

"A deal with who? For what? The inability to fly and not being allowed to crap indoors anymore?" David demanded.

Gold chuckled. Which would have been creepy had it not sounded so good natured and sincere. Everyone in the room was momentarily stunned by the unexpected noise. Gold was still looking up at the small feathered face that was squinting down at him.

"This is purely hypothetical. I in no way think that this is actually what happened." He said carefully, the crow stared at him for a long moment before hopping down to the floor and back out the window. "There now, plausible deniability." Gold said, walking over and shutting it behind him.

"We always keep that open." Snow said. "So he can come back."

"I'm sure he appreciates it." Gold replied, moving back into the room and leaving the window shut. "To answer your previous question, we may never know. If not allowing others to find out who he is is a stipulation of the deal, he will endeavour to mask his identity from you."

"Wouldn't it be safer to keep away from us then?" Snow asked. "Why move in?"

Gold made a show of looking around the warm and cosy loft, stopping pointedly as the perch and feeder on the breakfast bar. "Why indeed." He said.

"But what's he getting out of it?" David said frustrated.

"A prince once asked me for the strength to defeat his enemies, so I turned him into a bear. A man asked me change him so a girl would love him, so I turned him into a kitten. Who knows what the pirate asked for, but whatever it was he obviously doesn't want to change back, so he must have received it. Or it's not the Captain and you've just picked up a smart bird and have pushed your own thoughts onto it." Gold said pleasantly, as if they were chatting about the weather and not cursing desperate people.

"No, it's him." Snow said. She had moved back to the window, unable to stand leaving it shut. There on the street below stood Emma, her pale hair scraped back into a severe bun, a beautiful dark fitted coat moving gently in the wind as she smiled and gently stroked the crow resting on her hand.

...

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. My child has become obsessed with Tinker bell and the Neverbeast and I loved the idea of an awkward Snow explaining to Hook she thought he was a bird. Please review, your thoughts really make my day.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Fire

**Author's Note:** This one's more of a little scene. I find myself filled with Captain Cobra feels lately, so here is my way of venting it. Thanks again to all who have reviewed, favourited and followed.

...

Henry honestly hadn't expected to be, well, distraught really didn't seem to be the overstatement it should have been. Killian was being super vague and his mom was outright refusing to explain and Killian was leaving.

"I'm not leaving."

"Really? Because the supplies and crew on the Jolly Roger would suggest you are." Henry pointed at the masts and sails they could see from where they were sitting at the docks.

"I'm going to collect something for your mother. I hope it'll take no more than three weeks at most."

"So...You're leaving." Henry knew he sounded childish and hated it.

"I'm just a sailor going on a journey lad, like any other. I know, it's another realm and I won't be able to contact you all but I'll come home again." They both blinked at his use of the word home but didn't draw attention to it. "The Jolly Roger was built for crossing realms, and I know you can't be doubting my skills as a captain. I undertook many a journey more arduous than this for Pan and I always made it back." Henry recognised a prepared speech when he heard one, it made him weirdly both angry and happy that Killian had spent time coming up with something to say to make him feel better. "That's actually why I'm here." Killian said his voice holding false cheer as he rapped sharply on the bench to emphasise his point.

"To say goodbye."

"I'm going to teach you some old sailors' magic." Killian pushed on, doing a great job of ignoring Henry's snipes.

"You told me sailors don't trust in magic."

"Aye lad, work and sweat are a much better price to pay than whatever imaginings magic may demand. But sailors are also very superstitious and this is magic so old it's become a part of the fabric of seafaring world."

"So, almost as old as you then?"

"I'm starting to wonder why I came here at all. Take this." He handed Henry a small metal tin and pulled a small lantern from his bag under the bench.

It had a basic design with dark grey metal strips making up the frame which held odd thick cloudy glass. The lantern was finished off by a static metal loop which could be used as a handle. It was simple and utilitarian, meant for work rather than decoration. Henry gave Killian a skeptical look but he waved it away, opening the door he poured a little oil into a well in the lamp and flicked the lid closed. "Right open it then." He said pointing at the tin.

In the tin was a fluffy ball of fibres, a piece of black cloth, a hoop of dark metal and a colourful brown and orange stone with sharp edges. Henry gave Killian another skeptical look and the pirate laughed.

"I'd have been thrilled with such a set at your age."

"Set of what?"

"This, is a flint and steel. It's for lighting fires. Though now I think on it you probably already have one of those self contained little lighters. Why don't you run and get it, I'll put this away."

"No, no, show me how it works."

For a time they fell into their usual roles as teacher and student. Killian showed him how to hold the char and flint, demonstrated the right angle to strike the steel and let him strike away until he worked out the right strength to make a spark. Henry felt a such a rush of accomplishment when his char was burning he nearly dropped the whole thing in excitement.

"This has gone through many names, but the one I was taught was a home fire," Killian said, turning back to the lantern. "Now you've got an ember hold it to the wick inside." Henry held his breath not expecting anything to happen but the wick caught and a bright flame burst into life. "Now say, Captain Killian Jones, the home fire is burning and we are waiting."

"Captain Killian Jones, the home fire is burning and we are waiting." Henry repeated awkwardly.

"There now, wherever I am, in whatever realm, I'll be safe in the knowledge that my home fire is burning and it'll help guide the Jolly Roger to find her way home." That alien word had somehow been repeated over and over again.

"So I should keep it lit always?"

"Some do, I'm not sure Regina would approve of that. Most people light it once a day when the sun sets and let it burn down."

Killian shut the lantern's little door with a click and the cloudy glass transformed the flame's light into a strong warm glow which seemed to fill the entire lantern like a small sun. For a moment Hook got the strangest look on his face and his eyes flicked from the lantern to Henry and back. It was almost like panic and his hand jerked as if he was going to snatch the lantern back. _You old fool, what have done? This isn't some meaningless gesture. Who do you think you are?_

Henry reached out gently and picked up the lantern and pulled it closer to him. He'd put it in his bedroom window, you could see across town to the bay from there. He'd be able to see the Jolly Roger appear on the horizon.

"Has anyone ever lit on one these for you before?" Henry asked. Killian visibly slumped a sad smile crossing his face.

"My mother and I would light one for my father when he was away." He admitted after a long moment.

They'd talked about Henry's father and his time with Hook in Neverland, they'd talked about Emma and Regina, his grandparents and his baby uncle. His family. Never Killian's.

They had never talked about father figures, about how Henry had now spent more time with Hook than he ever had the chance to with Neal, about how easy it had been to go to him for advice on talking to girls, on dealing with bullies, how it'd felt to sneak off for lessons on loading and firing a pistol and the best way to knock a man off a horse. They were certainly not going to start talking about it all now, not when Killian was leaving.

"What's mom asked you to get? Why can't she get it herself?" Henry asked quietly. _You'd tell me if it was dangerous. You wouldn't have done all this if you thought you might not come back right?_

"The crocodile used many an errand boy to fetch and carry items across realms. Your mother is no different in that respect."

"She's sending you away to get rid of you."

"She'll have to try harder than that. On my word Henry, I'll come back home."

...

 **Author's Note:** Not sure where it came from, but it kinda flowed out on my bus ride home. I can't remember where I read or saw this lantern to guide sailors home thing, a quick internet search suggested it's an extensively used ancient symbol. How did Pan send the Jolly everywhere? I dunno but Emma does, OK? :P I know this is much shorter than usual, I hope you still enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6: Tick Tock

**Author's Note:** I've not seen episode two yet, as I'm in the UK we have to wait up until half midnight tomorrow :-P so I hope this isn't already AU. I'm totally waiting for them to use more Peter Pan references, they didn't actually use that much in season 3.

...

Rumpelstiltskin sat in the end booth of Granny's Diner feeling disgusted at himself. He used to be feared across the realms, now he was cowering in a small town diner hoping no one would come up to speak to him. Belle hadn't hidden her happiness when he'd suggested going out on his own, he knew it wasn't really about his slowly progressing recovery, he remembered very well how his infirmity and reputation had driven away his first wife. She must be desperate to be free of him even for a few hours. Just as the thought crossed his mind the other player in his family's destruction walked in the door.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at the formica in front of him willing the pirate to leave without noticing him, he really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation, but dark leather and shining metal appeared at the edge of his vision. With a scrap of protest Killian Jones dragged a chair from the neighbouring table so he could sit without the booth's table between them.

"Captain," Rumpelstiltskin said firmly to hide his nerves.

"Gold." Hook stared at him, his eyes were wide but distracted, flicking around his face and hands.

"Did you want something?" Gold asked, when he hadn't said anything more.

"You know what the people of Camelot being here means, especially combined with our memory loss."

"Do I?" Gold replied, feigning ignorance, of course he knew.

"Emma cast the dark curse," Hook supplied, apparently not in the mood for their usual back and forth.

"I doubt that. The main ingredient of that curse is the heart of the thing you love the most. Everyone Miss Swan loves is alive and well. I suppose she may have tricked another into casting it for her..."

"Following your example?" His old adversary appeared in Hook's eyes but quickly faded again. This earnest and almost respectful Captain Hook was unsettling.

"But doing so in only six weeks? It might be my leftover pride talking but I find that hard to believe." The pirate lapsed into silence again, his hand absently tapping a steady beat on the table top. "Well, as much as I've enjoyed this..." Gold made to leave the booth.

"You know what happens to Captain Hook at the end of the story?" Hook asked.

"Story?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Hook replied. Gold sighed and settled back into the booth.

"Pan knocks him off his ship and he gets eaten by the crocodile who is waiting for him." He said. Why was the pirate bringing up the fiction of this realm?

"Because the clock runs down. Because the ticking stops." Hook suddenly grabbed Gold's hand and pressed it tightly to his chest right over his heart. Gold reeled back struggling to remove it but Hook's eyes bored into his with such intensity he felt the shadow of centuries past take him back to a pirate ship in the Enchanted Forest and his old cowardice griped his heart, freezing him in place.

"What are you doing?" He spluttered.

"Can't you hear the ticking? The infernal constant ticking." Hook demanded and Rumpelstiltskin could hear it, softly at first but as he focused it became clearer. A steady click and tick keeping perfect time. "I'm not asking you Rumpelstiltskin, I'm begging you. Please, make the ticking stop."

...

Charming glanced up from his food and was surprised to see Hook having a private conversation with Gold in the corner of the diner. Since the previous Dark One had awoken from his coma the two had pretty much kept away from each other, too much bad blood under the bridge.

"Charming stop staring." Snow said, from next to him, but she also watched the two old enemies. "That's a sign that thing's are changing, maybe we'll finally see some goodness in Storybrooke again." David kissed her on the cheek, earning him a smile and reminded himself to hold on to these moments, he knew they wouldn't last. He was memorising every detail of her face when he saw the smile slip, replaced by an expression of panic. "No," she gasped. David jerked his head back to Rumpelstiltskin who had his hand buried deep in Hook's chest.

"Gold!" He yelled, charging across the room. He was just within reach when Gold yanked back and Hook crumpled to the ground. David managed to catch Hook around the chest, but the pirate's head flopped back and hit the ground with a sickening thump. David felt his blood turn to ice. No, this wasn't happening. He looked up at Gold expecting to see the last trickling of dust from his fingers, but instead there was something large and solid balanced on his palm. It glinted like polished brass under the artificial lights of Granny's and even from the ground David could see it make tiny jerks in time with a loud ticking.

"What is that?" Snow asked as she stepped between them.

"It's some kind of enchanted clockwork heart," Gold said. "It's been keeping the Captain alive."

"What?" Snow demanded. "Where is his real one?"

"I fear you need to ask your daughter that. But if the Captain's theory is right, none of us will like the answer," Gold replied.

"Then don't ask." Emma's voice was as smooth and menacing as a shark as she appeared in a cloud of grey smoke. She glared at Gold and her parents. "Did I give you permission to touch my things?" With a twitch of her fingers the metal heart disappeared from Gold's hand and appeared in hers. For a short moment her expression changed, softened, but it passed before anyone could decide what it was. "Stubborn pirate," she muttered, "I don't know why you can't just accept this." Then with a flick of her wrist she disappeared and David found his arms empty. He was sure the look of horror on Snow's face matched his own.

...

 **Author's Note:** I guess there's some tin man potential there too now Zelena is a regular. Hope you like my theory, sorry it's a little short, it's just a quick thought that struck me today. Please review, it's just amazing how nice it feels to hear from readers.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgotten Promises

**Author's Note: Spoilers kinda.** This is inspired by two sets of BTS photos I saw of Hook and the Emma, however I have no frame of reference or context for said photos. I think a lot of people already jumped to this conclusion, but this is my idea for the reveal. Thanks so much to everyone who has supported and reviewed my stories. I hope you enjoy this one.

...

"Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan."

"Hmmm, you've never summoned me that way before. Have you changed something?" Emma leaned into Hook's space, neck arching and body slinking closer, every bit the dark swan he'd been forced to accept. She studied his features looking for his tells. His body was tense, head high, shoulders back, stood to attention like he was at an inspection and he probably didn't even realise. Years and years spent proving himself a pirate meant he normally felt the need to disguise his previous training. So he was distracted to the point of falling back on unconscious behaviours and there was only two things that truly took over Captain Hook body and mind. Love and revenge. Emma had already abandoned the idea of the first, so vengeance it was. Interesting.

"We should do this properly." He said, his voice tight as he took a step back.

"Do what properly?" She asked, arching her eyebrow to hide the small jolt of pain she felt at his formal tone. He had never spoken to her in this closed off way before Camelot, but this is the new pattern they had fallen into. So why wasn't she used to it?

"I want to make a deal, Dark One." It was Emma's turn to take a step back. She could hear the dark image of Rumpelstiltskin giggling behind her.

"What's brought this on?" She asked. He'd promised her she didn't need to worry about him and even if he considered it a promise made to another person she knew better and she still believed in him. A tiny piece of light she was yet to extinguish. She looked at him again and realised she couldn't see her Captain. Where was the swagger and arrogance? "Deals with the Dark One, they're only for the truly desperate," she said as a warning, but Hook out of anyone already knew that.

"Aye, so here I am." His voice was so flat.

"What do you want then?" She replied mimicking his lifeless tone.

"I want memories of Camelot back." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm not going to do that."

"So you _could_ do it." His voice cracked just a little, the formal facade breaking, his eyes flashing with life. Ah, there he was, bleeding through despite his resolve not to show his true feelings and he was furious. She felt a small thrill.

"We've already talked about this, and I said it wasn't going to happen."

"I remember. I'm not asking for all my memories."

"Oh, so which memories are you after? Can I pick?"

"I want all the memories attached to this," he said, as he thrust his hand violently at her, his anger flaring behind his eyes again. Pinched between his fingers was a ring. Emma Swan clamped her mouth shut and stared at it. It wasn't a large ostentatious ring like his others, it was much more her style of simple lines, though it was made of the same tarnished silver with a small red jewel sparkling at her in the light.

"Where did you get that?" She hissed. How dare he steal from the Dark One.

"Henry gave it to me. He found it in your house and thought I had left it there and couldn't return for it." He scoffed cruelly, the pirate revealing himself more and more. "That's quite the thoughtful lad Regina has raised." Emma's blood boiled, so angry she felt almost paralysed, the darkness cackled in Rumpelstiltskin's voice at her rolling emotions.

"That is mine." She bit out.

"No, it's mine."

"You gave it to me." She growled and immediately staggered as if hit by her own admission. No, no, that was a secret. No one knew except her and Killian and then not even him. Killian's face went slack in front of her.

"Aye, I fancied I probably had. And you accepted did you?"

"I just told you it was mine." She said bitterly.

"You took those memories from me?" His voice had dropped to the soft dangerous tones he used right before his rage exploded. She was surprised to feel shame at his words, at the betrayal on his face.

"It wasn't specific, it all happened during the same time."

"The same time as what?"

"Ah, that's not your deal."

"So you'll return them. We have a deal?" He pulled himself back together trying to regain his strict formality as if they weren't both shattered and raw.

"Are you sure you want them, they may not be all you hope for."

"All I hope for?" His fury finally broke free and he surged forward raising his hand and nearly throwing the ring at her feet. "Can you really have no idea, no concept of true feeling anymore? The whole point is just to feel, to bloody remember and get to feel it all over again. It doesn't matter if it's what you expect, if it's painful or glorious. It's what is real. This existence of not knowing you've left me in...I refuse to accept it. I want what's mine. Whatever it is you promised me when I gave you this." He held up the ring right between her eyes, but she didn't need to focus on it, she knew every detail of it. She'd looked at it everyday until she'd tossed it away in a fit of... anger? Denial? Maybe some complex emotion that she wouldn't have acknowledged as Emma Swan and was too layered for her as the Dark One. She'd pretended that she didn't care where it had fallen, but that damn vision of darkness would skip over to it every time she entered the room, the image of Rumpelstiltskin's face twisting onto mock confusion at it's presence on the floor. When had Henry picked it up? How long ago had she forgotten it?

Emma Swan the lost girl never dreamt of a big wedding, or a wedding at all for that matter. She might technically be a princess but she certainly never identified as one, so it had somehow been no surprise when her pirate had suggested they elope. Apparently a common event in the sailing world he had said it cheekily not expecting her to accept, to jump at the chance, to embrace the freedom of it. She had worried that it wouldn't count, the groom officiating his own marriage, just the two of them in a secluded glen with magic of the Enchanted Forest humming all around them and in her veins. But as her husband had reminded her between kisses, the only people it should matter to was her and him alone.

"I want that back." She said almost begging, but not quite, the darkness wouldn't allow that. Killian looked confused and it hurt. Of course she wanted the ring back, was it that ridiculous an idea?

"Is that your price then? My memories for this ring?"

"It's my ring. You know I could just take it from you."

"Do so then, it'd be beautifully symbolic."

Then she was kissing him and his mind felt like it was being crushed but from inside itself. Never having had his memories twisted and rewritten before, he couldn't take the sudden appearance of information he somehow always knew, but then he saw an image of flowing golden hair, heard his voice reciting a pledge he'd only heard a scant few times before and smelt the heavy blossoms in the air and he felt grounded again. Opening his eyes he found himself alone, his hand cold and empty.

...

 **Author's** **note** : Thanks for reading, I don't know if I actually want this to happen in the show, Emma just doesn't seem the type to get married to me. Thanks again for the lovely reviews, please leave more.


	8. Chapter 8: Reputation

**Author's Note:** So this was half written on my computer for ages, then I watched 5x02 and it seemed to fit in nicely, then I got waylaid by work and revision, so this is more retrospective than originally intended. Sadly, I think Dark Emma comes off a bit OOC because of it. She's a bit more evil in this than the show. As always thank you so much for your reviews and support.

 **Additional disclaimer:** I don't own Tangled, I just miss the simple, I want to be the prettiest, type of villain motivation.

...

Reputation

Killian stepped off the gangplank of the Jolly Roger and started walking towards the Charming's loft. Snow White had called a meeting, which Henry had texted Killian about, which in turn was why he was now running late, he thought he'd got much better at using electronic devices but opening bloody texts was still beyond him. By the time he had pressed the correct sequence of buttons the time of the meeting had already passed. Normally being late would be a cause for consternation but today Hook found himself lacking any feeling either way.

With each step further from his ship, Hook felt less and less like joining the heroes and more and more like turning around and going back. It was only his stubbornness that kept his feet moving. It's not that he felt uncomfortable with the Charming family, they had accepted him pretty rapidly once Emma and he had begun courting officially, and they were less pompous than most other royals he had dealt with and after what had happened since, with Maleficent and her daughter, alternate reality murders and... Emma, they'd only found more common ground, but he knew this meeting was more for Snow's peace of mind than any real progress with working out what happened in Camelot.

Regina had still not forgiven him for allowing Zelena to escape and all his knowledge of the Dark One was related to destroying them rather than saving them, which meant he had very little to input to the discussion and when he did he was often met with snarky comments and insults. He just wasn't sure if this meeting would do anything to improve his outlook or add to his frustration. However, he knew it would be foolish to ignore the summons, they hadn't called to check why he was late and he didn't want them to start excluding him from these sessions altogether. He'd just stand quietly at the back, take in the platitudes politely and check on Henry before leaving.

He slipped into a narrow winding alley, a shortcut which should let him out right by the entrance to the loft, when he saw a small child toddle across the entrance of an adjoining alley. Infants were a rare sight in Storybrooke and definitely never seen alone, what with all the history around losing children. He crept to the corner of the alley and peered inside. The toddler had stopped just inside the entrance and was swaying very slightly on his feet as if he didn't quite have his balance yet.

Hook moved silently forward and saw a figure under a dark hood and cloak crouching down in front of the child. The figure appeared feminine, although he still couldn't see her face and she reached her hands out in the universal signal for _I'll_ _pick_ _you_ _up_. Something about the scene set his nerves on edge and he pulled his pistol out of its place in his jacket.

"Stop," he ordered, stepping fully into the alley. Both the woman and the child jumped, the infant finally losing his balance and plopping hard onto his bottom. Killian glanced over to check he was OK and was shocked to see Neal Nolan's little face gazing at him.

Suddenly his head felt like he'd been dunked into warm water. He stumbled and landed hard on the ground. All sounds faded as if he was standing at a great distance and his vision blurred, but he could still see the hooded woman step forward and Neal lifting his arms obligingly. Hook panicked, barely able to raise his head and his vision darkening at the edges. Only thinking he couldn't let this person take Emma's little brother, he flung his left arm out towards the child. The last thing he heard was the shrill screaming of the baby before the darkness swamped his senses.

...

It was the smell he recognised first. Strangely clean and dirty in a way that burned his senses. Then the noises, steady beeping close by with rattling and multiple conversations in the distance. Bloody hospital. At least he was still in his own clothes, though his shirt and vest were open. Couldn't have been here that long then.

"Hook." Ah, that was also the same. An angry sheriff at his bedside, though one marginally less pretty than the first.

"David," Hook replied. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'm asking you." David replied. Hook realised the sheriff's anger was directed at him. Apparently, as far as they were concerned little Neal had disappeared from under their noses while they had been in heated discussion at the loft meeting. They'd barely begun searching outside the building when his screams had brought them running.

"Aye, he'd wandered right out the door. Don't you have some sort of gate?" Hook asked, while testing his body, he felt fine, whatever the witch had hit him with didn't seem to have any lasting effects.

"Neal doesn't stand yet, let alone walk." David said. Hook could tell the prince was barely keeping his voice civil, but he didn't know what to say. What the hell did he know about babies? He'd seen Neal walking completely unaided.

"I'm telling you what I saw, mate." Killian saw the snap behind David's eyes.

"I don't care about your lies pirate. Why did you take Neal?" He demanded.

"I didn't-"

"He had to have stitches. He's just a baby and now he'll be scarred for life." What? The memory of Neal's scream pierced Hook's mind and his eyes travelled down to his hook, which was missing.

"We had to take it off you to keep from hurting him worse," David growled, Hook shut his eyes to block out the disgust on the man's face.

"I promise you someone was trying to take him," he tried again. "They must have summoned him somehow."

"Summoned him? That's weak Hook."

"I was trying to save him." Killian was aware he was pleading, but whoever that woman was might still be after the little prince, he needed David to believe him.

"By taking him to Emma?" David asked and Hook's thoughts derailed.

"What?" What the blazes did Emma have to do with this? He hadn't seen their face but he'd know his Swan in the dark and the hooded figure hadn't been Emma.

"You heard us talking about taking Neal to Emma to show her we weren't afraid and we could be a family. That we could still have trust." Well that was a bloody terrible idea, Hook thought. If he had overheard that he'd have told them so, not kidnapped the tiny prince to do it for them. He supposed this came from lingering guilt over the Snow Queen's manipulation, it did not make bringing an infant to the Dark One a good idea. Especially if said child was sort of but not really a replacement for the person the Dark One used to be.

Davids face calmed a little at seeing the confusion on Hook's face. He glanced around the room as if suddenly remembering the man he was interrogating was an inpatient.

"OK, tell me what happened and it better be really good," he said. It wasn't. It was woefully inadequate considering the outcome. Everything had happened so quickly and without any warning so Hook had only scant details and zero evidence. David and Snow had been frantically searching for Neal when they'd heard the screaming. The sound and the image of his baby son covered in blood was not going to leave him soon. He'd sent the dwarves to check the alley after the ambulance had picked them up and they'd reported no signs of anyone else. But the pirate appeared sincere and legitimately upset about what happened to Neal. And he had been knocked out cold by something. David sighed resigned and not sure what to do now.

"Look, just stay away from Snow and Neal for a while until things settle. She's really, really angry. I'll talk to her and I'll double check the alley, see if there's any...traces." Hook could only nod. A heavy feeling came to rest in his gut as David turned his back and walked out the door. _I don_ _'t care about your lies pirate._ That's what it always came down to. They might have him around and smile at him like he was one of them, but he wasn't and never would be. As soon as he made a decision they didn't like it was back to being the untrustworthy pirate. The truly sad thing was he wasn't surprised or even hurt by their attitude. He'd been a fool to stay near them without Emma.

...

With a shrug and a diagnosis of probable magic induced unconsciousness, he'd finally been allowed to leave the hospital. They'd also returned his hook, thankfully cleaned of all evidence of his supposed crime. Still feeling anxious over the little prince he'd had to suppress the urge to check on him and had instead walked all the way back to Granny's.

Dropping onto a stool at the counter, he'd ordered a sandwich and coffee before he became aware of the stares of the other patrons. As he looked around, people avoided his eyes and started whispering. So bad news really does travel fast. It had been a while since his presence had had this effect on the town's people. He tried to ignore it, thankfully Granny herself was elsewhere or he doubted he'd have been served. His sandwich and coffee appeared in front of him, but he just stared at it, his appetite gone.

The diner's bell signalled Regina's arrival with Robin and Roland in tow. The former Evil Queen had taken to recycling the same three insulting nicknames for him and he really wasn't in the mood to hear any of them. Standing abruptly he met her glare with the best one of his own he could manage and downed his coffee in one gulp before leaving out the back entrance. He missed Regina's face change from contempt to concern.

...

He should have gone back to the Jolly Roger, but he'd spent too many days and nights alone with his thoughts there already. His beloved ship contained too many ghosts. He really didn't want to be reminded of his past, his reputation or Emma. So he wandered along main street letting his feet guide him. The coffee hadn't settled well in his stomach and he felt it roll as he came up to Belle's library. He could hide himself in there for a while.

A wave of dizziness washed over him just as he pushed the door open. Embarrassingly his hand slipped on the handle and he practically fell into the library. Thank goodness no one was around to see him fumbling around like a drunken cabin boy on his first shore leave.

"Killian? Are you OK?" Belle asked, her hand wrapping round his arm to steady him.

"Blast. I was hoping you weren't here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Apologies love, that's not what I meant. I was just looking for somewhere to hide in solitude." He sighed, giving her an apologetic smile. "I seem to only be capable of causing pain today."

"Yeah, I heard," Belle said wincing. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Are you sure?" Killian asked surprised. He had assumed she'd be just as angry with him as the rest of the town.

"Of course Killian. I remember what you were like as a villain, I don't see any of that man right now. After everything I'm not going to turn my back on you because of rumours." He should be worried she can read him so well. But he's feeling so tired now, he can't feel anything but grateful. "Are you OK? I also heard you were unconscious when they found you," she added.

"The damn doctors let me free didn't they? I'm just tired, the day has been a trifle rigorous."

"I'm sure you didn't do anything to encourage them to let you go early." Belle said, giving him a look he'd only seen mothers give lying children.

He realised he was still leaning on the open door and moved away to the nearest table, slumping into a chair. He should have gone back to Jolly Roger, so what if he drowned in his memories, at least he'd be home and in bed. Belle dropped down so she could look into his face, he stretched out a smile, but for some reason she just looked more concerned.

 **"** All the colour's draining out of your face."

"I'm just tired, and bothered."

"No, you don't look right. We should go back to the hospital."

"Bloody hell, no. I just got away from that place. This is why I wanted to be on my own."

"No it's not and I'm calling Whale."

...

Thankfully Dr Whale had been his usual less than bothered self. Claiming ignorance in all things magical, one of the staff had thought his symptoms sounded like the effects of poppy powder and Whale had gone along with that. The doctor guessed he must still have some on his clothes and his advice was to have a wash and change. Belle was still not completely convinced but couldn't disagree, so she had to let Killian go back to the Jolly Roger. Although she didn't agree for him to get himself there.

"Sister, you're lucky we like you." Killian rolled his eyes and heaved himself into the cabin of the dwarf's pick up. He let out a contented breath as he realised the heat was on. Whatever leather this realm used to make his jacket and vest it felt woefully inadequate for keeping out the cold today.

"What's wrong with him? He's not even smirking at us." Leroy asked Belle.

"He's still under the effects of whatever knocked him out." She replied, glad Leroy could also see something was wrong with the pirate captain

"Charming's fist you mean?" The dwarf asked.

"They think someone used magic on him."

"Snow said there wasn't anyone else there. Just him." He jabbed his finger at Killian and then frowned. The pirate looked like he'd fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

"That is what she said," Belle replied carefully. The permanent frown lines in Leroy's face deepened.

"So what? Someone saw him with the baby, used magic to knock him out and then left them there for Snow and Charming to find?"

"It doesn't quite make sense, does it? And why would this person let Neal get hurt?" Belle asked. Leroy's face scrunched up even further as he thought about it.

"What does he say happened?" He asked nodding at his truck.

"He says, let's leave some gossip for the Daily Mirror to report tomorrow." Hook called from inside the pick up's cab, not as asleep as he appeared. Belle and Leroy shared a look that assured the other they would definitely be talking about this later.

...

"Someone should be keeping an eye on you." Belle said, eyeing the Jolly Roger from the dock.

"I'm just tired. You've got enough to worry about Belle. Don't add me to your list of troubles. Focus on your husband." She didn't look like she was buying it. "You can't watch both of us sleep and I refuse to share a roof with him." Belle still looked unhappy but left with Leroy, promising to be back in the morning.

He'd worked hard to be left alone but as he shuffled into his cabin, dragged his clothes off his stiff joints and finally collapsed on the bed, the chasm of just how alone he was felt like a bottomless pit. His mind ran through his past and all the people he'd lost, one after another like a procession. It didn't matter who it was, family, friends, lovers, every time he'd built a connection he'd ended up alone. Emma's face was the last and she lingered in his mind just as she had done since the beanstalk.

Time for a drink, except he'd dumped his jacket with his flask on the desk. Bloody hell. He had a serious conversation with himself about whether or not it was worth it, before forcing himself upright. Now his muscles were aching, whatever that witch had done to him was just getting worse and worse. Maybe he should have stayed with Belle?

Fighting waves of dizziness, he was reaching for his jacket when he felt it. Like freezing rain water trickling down his back. He felt his heart clench in his chest, unable to breath as his ribs tightened under an invisible band and he just knew he was dying.

...

"Emma." His voice echoes around her large house. "Emma." Turning around he discovers her standing right behind him. Hadn't that got old yet? "I didn't get to three."

"What are you doing here Hook? Your honour not strong enough to keep you away after all?" She tilts her head. "You look terrible. What happened?" Hook let out a hollow laugh. He doubted the long walk here had done him any favours, but she seemed so surprised by his weathered appearance. Surely she couldn't be the only one in town not to know of his blunder?

"Don't tell me the Dark One is the last to hear the gossip in town?"

"I've been busy."

"Really? Do I dare ask with what?"

"You don't look up to much daring."

"Aye lass, I imagine I don't. To answer your questions. I've come to see you because I don't know what's happening to me and..."

"And?"

"I'm scared." It's not smart to expose vulnerability to the Dark One, but he can't shake the feeling of doom hanging over him and if these are his final moments he wants to spend them with her. Even if she's not really here.

Emma knows what it means, exposing his fear to her. She realises he's come to her for comfort and even though it makes the darkness writhe, she can feel her echoing love for him. All her annoyance at his presence is dashed away by concern and she reaches for his hand guiding him to the sofa in her front room.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"I don't know how but the only way to describe it is that it's as if all my years are finally catching up with me in one day. I'm so tired, I can't concentrate, my bones ache at the slightest exercise." The concern on Emma's face immediately disappears. A look of disbelief replacing her soft smile.

"Are you kidding me with this Hook? You have the flu."

"The flu?" He repeats, thoroughly confused.

"It's an illness. A very common one. Stay in bed have some hot drinks and you'll be ship shape in a couple of days. Its not going to kill you." She thought he didn't know what the bloody flu was? Did she forget how old he is? Whatever was happening to him he was certain it wasn't natural. No illness progressed as quickly and relentlessly as this, making him feel like his very life force was draining into the ground. He was an old fool for coming to Emma, old and weak, body and soul. He looked into her eyes, he shouldn't have. The second she saw his eyes she could read his thoughts, see his fears.

"Oh my god," She laughed. "That's what this is? You thought you were dying?" Killian clenched his jaw as she threw her head back laughing. He felt embarrassed which was quickly followed by a hot flash of anger as he struggled to get up and leave. Emma gives his coat sleeve a token tug. "No, no, don't go. I'm sorry but that was funny. You are so sweet coming to see me because you feel poorly."

He'd never been good at being teased, even by his own brother. So being ridiculed by this cruel version of the woman he loves is too much for him and he pulls away sharply. His anger makes his face hot and breathing harsh. As he walks across the room he tries to steady himself, force his heart to slow, pull back his control on his rolling emotions, but the feeling of doom keeps gaining strength. He can hear his pulse in his head like waves crashing on the shore and then he feels it miss a beat.

"Hook?" Emma must have stopped laughing. She almost sounds concerned again, but he cant force his muscles to turn to see her face. He braces his right hand against the floor trying to keep his balance. When did he end up on the floor? Why is it taking so much energy just to breath? The muscles in his chest are burning as if he's just run across the town. "Hook!" The voice is urgent now. Small hands grip his shoulders trying to turn him over. Just existing shouldn't be so hard. Why is he fighting? Why doesn't he just relax and let this take him? "Hook, don't you dare!" The voice sounds again. Ah yes. That's right, he fights for her. But at the end of the day he's only a man and he can only fight so long. He falls into darkness.

...

Snow and David rush through the hospital doors, barely sparing a glance at the deserted reception and corridors. Emma had called them. It'd been so many days of painful distance and second hand information but she'd finally called them and asked them to come. Despite the location and urgent tone of their daughter's voice this must be progress. Something was changing. Snow was so full of hope she felt like she was bursting. After everything that had already happened this terrible day, this had to be something good.

All that crumbled the second they saw her. Emma was stood in the corridor, as still and severe as if she'd been carved from granite, gazing through the plate glass at the man lying still on the bed. Surrounded by soft white linens and hundreds of wires and tubes with one distressingly large tube taped to his face as it disappeared into his mouth, Hook couldn't look less like himself and yet somehow he still managed to be instantly recognisable.

Charming pressed his face close to the glass trying to understand how the man he'd been talking to just hours earlier had turned into this half dead person. Snow stood back unsure of what to say. Tension rolled off of Emma in waves. Regina talked about feeling the presence of dark magic and snow understood it now, there was a sense of something, like the air itself could snap, and it made her want to run. But this was her daughter, her baby that she'd been forced to give up but who had returned to her. She'd never run from her. Snow stepped forward towards her.

"Emma, what happened?" She asked. The echo of her voice making her realise how strangely quiet the hospital was. Where was everyone?

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Emma replied. She didn't turn to face them, her eyes remained fixed on her pirate. "He came to see me. He wasn't feeling well. I thought... it doesn't matter what I thought. He thought he was going to die and so he came to be with me and now look at him."

"Did you...?" Charming couldn't voice the end to the question though the meaning was more than clear to everyone. _Did_ _you do_ _something_ _to him_ _?_ Emma finally turned to look at them and the hardness and coldness of her stare was enough to make her parents want to take a step back.

"I tried to wake him, my magic made no difference at all. Now I want to know what happened." She asked again, her voice was calm, cold and taught, but they could tell she was only just holding on to her aloof character.

They explained about Neal, Snow taking comfort in the flash of concern in Emma's eyes, before they admitted their theory on why Hook took Neal. Emma couldn't believe it. Of course they would think such a naive plan would work, but to think Hook would think it was a good idea and then for some reason kidnap Neal on his own to...what? To show him to her?

She dimly acknowledged they were still talking to her, but couldn't be bothered to listen to their platitudes and promises. This figure in the hood, her father hadn't got many details from Hook. A woman with magic, well that didn't narrow it down in this town. Why would they want Neal and then switch to killing Hook? Was it just because he stopped her? Emma growled in frustration, she was still thinking like Emma Swan, she needed to think like the Dark One. She turned and walked into Killian's room, her parents shocked by her sudden departure before following her.

"Emma? What are you-"

"Shut up. I'm concentrating." Emma hadn't trusted herself this close to Hook since she'd brought him to the hospital, the only other time he had been so still was after Zelena had drowned him. This is what the darkness was talking about when it said they had to snuff out the light. This pain, she was supposed to be free of this.

She shook herself and focused on her magical senses, ignoring the frightening image of pale skin and closed sunken eyes. There, she could almost feel it. It was tiny, barely a spark, but now she was looking for it she could sense the dark magic. She hovered her hands over Hook, resisting the urge to push his hair from his face and touch her fingers to his skin. As they moved just below his chest she felt a tug, like a thorn snagging her skin. His stomach. That's where it was. She brought a knife into being in her hand.

"Whoa, Emma!" Her father's shout reminded her they were still there as his hand closed over her wrist. How dare he?

"There's something inside him, killing him and I'm going to get it out," she said, showing remarkable patience.

"You're just going to cut him open? Right here?" His shocked face made her pause. What was his problem? She had enough magic to heal Hook right after she'd removed whatever it was. David seemed to get what she was thinking and gently let go of her wrist trying to placate her. "We don't know what it is, do we?" She shook her head, knife still gripped tightly in her hand. "Then lets not take any chances. We'll get Whale to take it out with lots of other staff around to help if something, you know, unexpected happens."

Emma poofed the knife away and David gave a huge sigh of relief before dashing out of the room. Snow hesitated for just a second before coming around the bed to join Emma.

"He shouldn't have come to me," Emma said.

"He loves you and it's a good thing he did, you got him here and worked out what was wrong with him." Snow wanted to reach out and hug her daughter, but once again she found herself standing right beside her and yet it felt like there was a wall between them. Why did this keep happening to them? She tried to think of some common ground. "You know, you won't believe it but Regina rang me to check up on Hook." Snow gave a small smile hoping to see it mirrored on Emma's face.

"He shouldn't have come to me because _you_ should've looked after him." The sharp accusation made Snow feel cold.

"Emma he- "

"He's dying because he tried to save Neal."

"We didn't know that-"

"Yes, you did, you just told me that's what he told you, but it's only the _Evil Queen_ that checks up on him?" Snow didn't know what to say, all she could think about all day was her son's blood on that hook. Of course she hadn't allowed herself a thought for the pirate. She'd done her best to wipe his existence from her mind and focus on helping her son. "It's a good thing I'm not going to lose the darkness, you'll never accept me back now I'm one of the bad guys," Emma continued.

"That's not true Emma you're -"

"A villain. And you're heroes. Remember saying that?" Yes, Snow did remember, she remembered saying it in front of Hook, she remembered saying it before Ursula and Cruella had done anything worse than free their friend from a tortured existence imprisoned in the caves.

"That was different," she tried.

"Yes, you were lying to cover up your secrets." Snow bit her lip to keep from saying anything more. This wasn't the time or place for this, especially as Emma was right, she should have at least heard Hook out. She noticed his sheet had rucked up under his arm and went to fix it, but a sharp glance from Emma stayed her hand.

After seeing her mother attempt to touch Hook, the Dark One finally gave in and tenderly straightened the sheet before running her hand through Killian's hair. The hair that was turning grey before their eyes.

...

It's a small sunflower seed. She stares at it resting in the clear pot Whale had given them. He must have eaten it at some point. When they wheeled him back in he was already looking healthier. The paleness and the frightening stillness remained but he didn't need the ventilator to support his breathing. Whale reported that as soon as the seed had been removed his stats had started returning to normal.

Emma tilted the pot and the seed fell onto her palm. It was so light she could barely feel it but the magic in it plucked at her, like it was trying to absorb who she was and trap her away inside itself. Like it had been doing to Hook.

The Dark One creates life stealing trinkets like this, it does not fall to them. She twirled her fingers and the enchantment unraveled. The casing of the seed cracked and split and a golden light grew out, curling and spreading like a vine of flowers. The light pulses and throbs in time with the beeping machines still monitoring Killian and Emma smiles at the amount of energy pouring from her palm. Ridiculously ancient pirate with so much life within him. She guides the flowing energy back inside him, watching as the colour returns to his cheeks, his hair darkens and the rise and fall of his chest strengthens. He'll be fine now she reassures herself. Closing her fist tightly, she catches the last tiny spark of enchantment, allowing herself a moment of serenity as she feels it beating steady and strong against the skin of her hand.

...

The whole town was buzzing with the news. The Dark One had killed Captain Hook. Everyone Gothel spoke to was just concerned with what this meant for them and the future of the town. _Even Rumpelstiltskin never killed people he claimed to love._ Some careful questioning had revealed that in actuality the latest Dark One had materialised at the hospital with the Captain near death. Now she refused to let anyone other than essential staff inside. Gothel had never felt this excited in her whole life. The Dark One's involvement was unexpected but she was bound to get bored and move on to her next plot once the pirate was dead. Let the town think this was the herald of some oncoming disaster, she knew the truth and it made her soul sing.

She stood in front of her floor length mirror and studied herself. The recent use of her magic had taken its toll. The worst thing that can happen to anyone is getting old. Her strong svelte body had bent and crumbled. Her fine features had become lost in wrinkles and spots. She pulled the skin of her face this way and that, stretching and twisting her visage but never achieving the image she desired. Well that disappointment was finally ending. She will have to find a way to get to the body and get the seed out before they dump him in the sea, but that wouldn't be any harder than it was to get the seed into his coffee.

She gazed into the mirror remembering what she'd looked like when she was young and beautiful. What she would look like again. This time she would not let her life fade away to nothing.

It had been a cold day when she realised that she'd stopped seeing glorious green envy in other's eyes and started seeing pity instead. Then the whispers started, rumours about what possible scandal had occurred to prevent her from securing an appropriate husband. The tales got wilder and more insulting as time went on. Once celebrated for her courage and independence it transpired that such things were only for the young and naive, once a woman passed an undisclosed age, what possible achievements should she claim other than her support of a successful husband? She would show them, just like she was showing the Captain.

The first time she'd seen him she hadn't even reached ten years, aboard a passenger ship with other families emigrating to a new Kingdom, all full of hopes and dreams, until they were raided by pirates who stole all the meager possessions they had. Even amongst the carnage she'd felt her eyes drawn to him, his strength and power and freedom. Gothel found him thrilling, she wanted that, to make her own rules, follow her own path, take what she wanted regardless of who owned it. But she was a still a child and now a poor one at that, she had no choice but to follow her family.

The next time she saw him she was a teenager, already well on her way to being considered _trouble_ and very proud of it. She was making a delivery for her father when she'd seen him strolling down the harbour road with his gang of shipmates behind him. This time his stature and grace had a slightly different affect on her, stirred feelings inside of her she'd only begun to experience. His face haunted her dreams for a while.

Then, when she was twenty five at the height of her notoriety she found herself in a tavern watching as he played with some bony creature who wasn't worth his time. Feeling like her life had been leading to this moment she had slinked across the room towards him, catching his eye and earning a raised eyebrow before some drunken shouting fool stumbled up to him and the bar descended into fists and blood. Hiding from the chaos she continued to watch him, that same strength and power taking down men with a flick of his hook. The exact same strength and power, if anything he had more. Her gaze changed from appreciation to careful analysis, he should be changed, filling out and slowing down, yet there wasn't even a hint of grey in his hair. How was it possible?

All she finds out is rumours. Sold his soul to the Dark One. Had his heart stolen by a witch who won't let him die. He's protected by a demon who lives in another realm.

When in her forties she found herself alone and excluded from her previous friends and neighbours she had turned to magic. She found an abandoned outpost deep in the forest, hidden and secluded and there she had practiced and plotted. But time continued ever slipping through her fingers as she desperately tried to find a way to stop it. She knew it could be done, he had found a way. Nothing had worked, until today, today that would change. She'd stolen the seed from Gold's shop. His idiot wife had hung it in the window, set within a crystal. She might not have known what she had but Gothel did.

Originally she'd planned to take the potential life from Snow White's baby. Their last child had had true love's power lending her magic, their son's potential must also be powerful. The Captain had put a stop to that. But life has such a funny way of working out, seeing him again had made Gothel realise she'd gone after the wrong prize. She'd been so distracted by the town's infatuation for the royal couple, she had missed the obvious choice, her immortal captain. Time already lived might be less potent than time still to come, but that hardly mattered if the time lived is so long the person has trouble keeping the number of centuries straight.

"I have no idea who you are." The scornful voice sounded right into Gothel's ear and she jerked forward in surprise, her old muscles couldn't react as quickly as her fear though and she crashed into the mirror, broken shards of glass falling all over the floor. "Tsk, tsk," the Dark One tutted. "That's seven years bad luck. Not that that'll matter to you." Emma waved her hand dismissively and the old witch froze in place before slowly crumbling to dust. "That'll teach you for being too greedy. Honestly, laying a binding spell on the seed so only you could use it. If you had left it alone I never would have been able to find you, but magic finds like magic." Emma scolded the dust, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

...

Well this was becoming something of a pattern.

"Hook, we are sorry." Snow said. From anyone else her earnest tone would have sounded insincere.

"There's no need," he replied, shifting to find a comfortable position in the damn hospital bed. He didn't know if he was relieved or irritated to find himself waking up here for the second time.

"Yes there is," Snow continued. "We jumped to a bad conclusion and then didn't listen when everyone was pointing out the problems with it." Everyone? Who was everyone? Belle must of said something, he must thank her for believing in him once he gets out of here.

"You found your infant son with a hook in him. Your reaction was entirely justified," he said, glancing at David to find the other man studying him far too closely than he was comfortable with.

"Please stop being so understanding." Snow groaned.

"Why not? I do understand. I'm guilty of harsh action while scared and angry am I not? It's not like I expect any more than that from you."

Snow's mouth snapped shut. Her eyes filled with anguish and tore into his conscience, but he couldn't take his words or their sentiment back. Maybe they had all been fooling themselves with their alliance. Oblivious to his mother's concerns, Neal burbled happily in her arms and reached out for his rings. Hook obliged and lifted his hand so the small prince could play with them, far too large for him to swallow as they were. He was thankful the prince wasn't scared of him, and even better he appeared to have full motion of his limbs. He had caught the young prince on the thigh and hip, and although there would be a scar, the wound had not been deep enough to permanently damage any muscles.

The three adults watched the small child's face fold up into concentration as his developing brain tried to understand the shiny objects. Hook suddenly realised why they had brought Neal with them, a ridiculous plan indeed, but it was working. He also appreciated it. Hook felt his eye lids drooping, the effects of having his life's energy stolen still lingering. He did his best to give Snow a smile.

"I'm afraid I find myself waning, my lady."

"Oh, of course Hook. We'll go," Snow mumbled awkwardly. It really wasn't gentlemanly to make a lady suffer like that Jones.

"I'll call and let you know when they release me from this place," he said gently, hoping she'd understand his acceptance of their olive branch.

"Please do, Killian." His name sounded so strange from her mouth, especially smiling as she was. Charming gave him a brotherly thump on the shoulder and they left.

Killian gave a deep sigh of relief. That had been damn awkward. Yet again he found himself alone but in contrast to earlier he didn't feel his loneliness yawning around him. Something had changed, he had changed. His phone beeped on the side table and he looked over but was too tired to reach for it. The message would still be waiting once he awoke. He found the thought surprisingly comforting.

Emma watched Killian fall asleep, waiting until his breathing evened out and his face relaxed. When she was sure he was deeply asleep she transported herself to his bedside. Not touching, just watching and wishing.

...

 **Author's Note:** What did you think? Hook's pretty much suffered in silence whenever the problem is personal to him, and now Emma is gone I was expecting him to fall away from the heroes. Thank goodness for Belle eh? Also the impact of his age really doesn't come up enough on the show, I'd love for him to meet an old person he knew as a child. (Neal doesn't count he was also around three hundred years old) How old is baby Neal supposed to be? Well he's five months in my head. Please leave a review and let me know if I'm just talking nonsense! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Return

**Author's Note:** So this is based on zero spoilers, but in a SDCC interview Colin said he liked playing the dark Hook who flirted with Cora best. Colin's performance has been outstanding but the poor man doesn't get to have any fun anymore, and I miss the cocky pirate too.

...

Return

While Rumplestiltskin had been the embodiment of manic energy, Emma was always a picture of careful control, her restraint only emphasising her power. But something was different today, someone had said or done something and the Dark One was out for blood. Regina, David and Snow had been discussing their next move on contacting Merlin when Henry had called them in a panic to come to the camp of displaced Camelot citizens. Sadly their entrance had only been fuel to the fire.

As if wanting to be part of the action the wind was whipping around the campsite, sparks and coloured smoke starting to coalesce in preparation for the magic battle. Regina stood up to Emma and desperately tried to think of something to do that might actually work against her but wouldn't also destroy everything in sight.

"You feel slighted Lady Emma?" Guinevere asked from the back of the group, the title not going unnoticed. "Why not settle this the Camelot way?" The magic fizzled and Emma and Regina both turned to stare at her

"What way is that?" Emma asked pointedly.

"At the sword of course."

"Of course. Actually, You know what? That might be fun." Emma waved her hands and the ground heaved and rolled beneath their feet. Snow and Charming clung to each other to keep their balance and when the dust settled they found a large sand covered square in front of them lined by a waist high wooden railing. Emma stood at the far side leaning against the newly formed fence, a smug grin on her face.

"A fine field for a duel by sword, Lady Emma." Guinevere called over to her, sounding pretty nervous but attempting to hide it behind decorum.

"So that's what this has come to? Fine." Regina snarled. With a poof of purple smoke an ornate sword appeared in her hand.

"Wait no, you two can't fight." Guinevere said before Snow got the chance.

"What? Why not?" Regina asked her blood already pumping in anticipation.

"No, no you have to use a champion, because if you both die or if you get seriously injured we're all left with the clean up and nothing is resolved. It all ends up as a waste of time." This was clearly spoken from experience and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Face it Regina, Emma's not going to be the one that dies or is seriously injured," Snow added.

"OK, fine," Regina relented, looking to Emma who shrugged as if that had been the plan all along. Charming stepped forward and patted Regina on the arm.

"I got this Regina, call me up," he said confidently.

"OK, but you might want to wait to see your opponent first," Regina replied. Charming vaulted the fence his feet landing heavily testing the depth of the sand before straightening and taking the sword from Regina's outstretched hand. If he didn't show confidence now, whoever Emma chose would think they'd won before they got started.

"I choose Prince Charming," Regina said from behind him, only just managing to contain her sarcasm as she said his title. David felt a ripple of magic and gave only a small flinch as heavy armour chainmail settled on his shoulders. He spared Regina a grateful smile before turning back to his daughter. Emma raised her eyebrow at her father and waved her hand. A cloud of grey smoke swirled next to her.

"I choose Captain Hook," she announced.

"Of course you do," Regina said flatly. The smoke cleared and Killian stood before them, confusion creasing his face. He was back in his long black coat, his sword already slung at his waist. He did not look pleased to find himself transported from where ever he had been.

"Great now the two of them will have fun with their pointy sticks while we fragile women just watch. Wasn't this about me and Emma?" Regina grumbled, as David smiled and walked towards the pirate to explain what was going on.

"What the bloody hell?" Hook growled, David paused. He had every right to look surprised but he also looked completely livid, his eyes were bouncing around the pen and people without lingering on any of them. Before Hook looked behind behind him Emma's magic flowed over her, replacing her image with Cora's. Regina felt her blood boil and freeze at the same time. How dare she?

"What is this? Where are we?" Hook demanded of Cora, not appearing in the least surprised to see her alive and standing behind him. Snow recognised both Hook's all black leather clothes and the regal purple gown Emma had glamoured herself into.

"He thinks he's at Lake Nostros. When we came back home," she shouted to her husband who had paused in approaching the pirate. Both men turned to frown at her, neither understanding what she was on about.

"Enough," Cora's image said. "Captain, kill him." Charming eyes widened but he fell automatically into his fighting stance. Hook just cocked his head studying him before looking behind him to the group of heroes watching anxiously.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern." Emma replied in Cora's clipped tones.

"Apart from the fact that I'm the one killing him you mean?" Hook replied cheekily. Emma felt her irritation growing. No wonder he'd been so worried about Cora killing him all the time if this was how he'd behaved. Taking a steadying breath she focused on replicating the smooth more sultry voice she remembered the witch using.

"Kill him Hook, and you and I will continue our journey to Storybrooke, together." Hook's eyes widened just a millimetre but Emma saw it.

"No," Hook said, lengthening the vowel while squinting at her. "You kill him if it's that important. I've always wanted to see you take someone's head." His smile turned his words into something truly outrageous.

Emma groaned and felt her irritation flare brighter. She'd forgotten he could be such a pig. He was testing her. She must have said something wrong.

"Alright then," she said in her own voice. "Let's just wind you back a little further."

She engulfed the two of them in her magic again and when it cleared she had on the lanky arrogant frame of Peter Pan and her pirate was blinking at her in his delicious red vest.

"Kill him," she commanded again. This time Hook stepped out into the field before calling back.

"Who is he?" He asked again.

"Just kill him." Emma replied as Pan, her annoyance only adding to the performance. This time Hook drew his sword and David fell back into stance again, but Hook didn't seem interested in attacking, he held his sword almost lazily as he tilted his head right and left studying the prince's form.

"We don't have to fight," David said, searching the pirate's eyes for any hint of recognition. This wasn't the usual memory curse, Emma hadn't had time, maybe it wasn't as strong as the usual curses they had to deal with.

"I don't know, it looks like we do," Hook said. motioning with his sword at the dueling field and the small crowd of spectators that had gathered around the fence. "Anyway I'm not doing anything else right now."

"You'll fight a duel and risk death out of boredom?" David asked amazed at the pirate's attitude.

"No, but I will kill you. Do me a favour try to last more than a couple of strikes." David felt his hands go sweaty at the pirate's nonchalance. He'd always taken the stories of the ruthless villain Captain Hook with a pinch of salt. The man he met never quite living up to legend. Was that because he'd never really met that man?

"Gramps!" A young voice shouted. Regina and Snow made grabs for him but Henry managed to slip past both of them and ducked under the fence to run across the sand.

"Henry get back," David commanded not dropping his position.

"Begging your pardon, Captain," Henry said to Hook as he skidded to a stop next to them. "May I have a word with my grandfather?" Hook's eyes regarded them both with surprise before he shrugged and slung his sword over his shoulder.

"Be my guest lad," He said, turning away to walk to the edge of the field.

"What are you doing?" Emma demanded as Pan. "I commanded you to kill him."

"And I will Pan. Let the boy have his last words with his grandfather before the end," Hook replied as he took advantage of the delay to look at the place Pan had chosen for his games. Emma was fuming but decided not to try forcing the issue again and glared at her son and father instead.

...

"Gramps you're not going to beat him," Henry whispered desperately.

"Give me some credit Henry," David said.

"I am and you're not going to beat him. Last time you fought he'd only held a sword for like ten minutes and you were, you know, evil."

"It's not whoever is the darkest that wins a fight."

"No, it's experience, knowledge and skill, with just a little luck," Henry said as if reciting a lesson. Who'd taught him that? Had Hook been teaching Henry to fight with a sword? He felt a stab of jealousy. Looking over at the pirate captain he realised that despite his relaxed posture and blank face he was actually using this time to study the terrain and environment, probably planning out exactly how he was going disembowel him in the showiest way possible. David looked back at his family, Snow and Regina had matching expressions of tension while Guinevere looked two parts confused to three parts terrified.

"I have those things," Charming said, not willing to admit what everyone else was obviously thinking.

"Hundreds of years of fighting and killing?" Henry asked. "No you don't."

"This isn't boosting my confidence you know."

"You've only got two options Gramps. Cheat or get him onto our side."

"Our side? Why would he do that?"

"He's a pirate," Henry said grinning. "And Mom really should have stuck with Cora."

...

Emma watched as Henry and her father talked, their heads too close together to read their lips. They'd always been close, she'd been lucky her parents had taken Henry in their stride. She remembered all the emergency pow wows her family had had since she came to Storybrooke and felt a small shiver of doubt, why was she doing this again? She was sure she had a good reason.

"Focus dearie, you want that sword." Rumpelstiltskin's voice sing songed behind her.

"Enough!" She shouted in pan's voice. "That's more of a conversation than last words, I'm not that generous." Hook gave a deep throated laugh and strode back into the middle of the field swinging his blade, obviously relishing the chance for some action. His sword flashed in the light at just the right angle to dazzle David and make him blink. Bastard.

Henry had already scampered back to Regina's side but his hurried advice rang in David's head as he adjusted his grip on the sword and watched the pirate circling around.

 _Killian acts impulsive but he always has a plan. Try to work out what it is._ Well duh, but OK.

 _He'll keep the hook back to start, but don't forget about it. He will use it._ Don't forget his opponent has a weapon for a hand. Why was he taking advice from his teenage grandson again?

 _Take out his right arm._ OK that was good advice. If Hook couldn't hold a sword he'd have to forfeit right? _But everyone tries that so he knows how to defend it and remember to say the stuff._ He wasn't used to talking while fighting but he knew he just had to keep it up long enough to break the spell clouding the pirate's memories.

For all Henry's coaching he hadn't mentioned the main problem, David didn't want to hurt Killian while Hook was going to try to kill him. David steadied his breathing, Hook would forgive him he got a couple of nicks while Charming defended himself.

"Ready? I guess we should announce ourselves. Captain Hook," Hook declared mockingly, before swinging his sword in a perfect duel salute. Charming was amazed and hurriedly repeated the gesture himself.

"I know who you are, where did a pirate learn proper decorum?" He asked.

"Where does a knight get such pretty armour? Custom is it?" Hook sneered. David knew he was just trying to distract him and he congratulated himself on keeping the pirate's eye and not glancing down at his chainmail. As Hook moved he puffed out his chest, leaving it exposed as if daring David to aim for his heart, which meant he wanted him to move forward and up. David spun left leading with his sword, aiming for Hook's upper right arm. But Hook saw the move coming and surged forward and left, increasing their distance and flicking his sword toward David's unprotected stomach as he ended the turn, David was forced to deflect his swing down to parry.

"I'm not a knight and that's not Pan." He said evenly although the close call had sent a jolt of adrenaline through him. Hook swung for his head and then his neck, David easily defending but not getting the chance to attack. The clash of their swords reflected off Hook's manic eyes as he laughed.

"I know, I've never seen that demon without his smug grin before," He said.

"Then why?" David asked, not able to manage more as he deflected more swings to his abdomen. This time he didn't allow Hook full control, pressing forward and thrusting with strikes aiming for Hook's arms and legs.

"Obey? Nothing better to do, remember?" Hook actually shrugged after a vicious parry that sent David back a step. "I don't piss people off until I know who they are." Well that just was not true, David thought, hoping his disbelief showed on his face.

Neither one of the combatants was making headway, David felt some pride as he saw the pirate reanalysing his strategy in the face of David's skills. Knowing he shouldn't give Hook the chance to form a new plan of attack, he threw himself into his own offensive. Gripping his sword with both hands he swung in a vicious slice that would take a man's arm off at the shoulder, hoping the pirate would back away, but Hook caught the strike on the edge of his blade sending Charming's strength dissipating on a slide down his sword instead of his flesh. The blades locked together at the handle and the only warning David got was a glint of light as Hook brought his namesake into play. The tip of the hook slid in between the links of his armour near his neck, wrenching him sideways and down while he felt the bite of the point begin tearing his skin. He followed the movement, using his momentum to shake himself free and minimise the damage as he dropped into a roll and came up a few feet away. Hook actually looked impressed.

"This is very different to the last time we fought isn't it?" David called out, taking opportunity of their new distance to catch his breath.

"Have we done this dance before mate?" Hook asked. "I'm afraid it wasn't as memorable for me." Hook seemed content to wait for David to make the next move and David was happy oblige.

"You were a hero," he said firmly, taking on a one handed stance he hoped the pirate would recognise from their time fighting together in Neverland.

"Did I get you in the head? I'm not a hero, I'm nothing but a pirate." Hook spoke in a snide imitation of a courtly voice, unknowingly mimicking David's own words from two years ago, but it was entire worlds away from then and nowadays he could recognise the slight undertones of self loathing in Hook's pronouncement.

"We both know that's not true, Killian," David replied. Hook blinked, totally affronted at the use of his real name. Then he was lunging forward, refusing to let Charming say anything more. Even though he had time to prepare, the violence of Hook's attack had David on the back foot, defending his neck from both sword and hook. Metal screeched in protest as Hook locked their blades together with his hook, the steel shaking with each man's efforts to gain control over their position. A flash of panic must have shown on David's face because Hook brought his face closer to the prince, a mocking smile cutting across his features.

"You could always try a kiss Charming. Doesn't that normally work for you?" Hook leered, his eyes flicking to David's lips and back to his eyes. Great now he was heckling him. Wait how did he know who he was or about about true love's kiss? David grinned, he knew Emma's memory spell couldn't be solid. Time for the secret weapon.

"You want to know something really funny, Captain Hook?" David asked, keeping his face close to the other man's. "Peter Pan is really Rumpelstiltskin's father." Hook shoved him hard and took two paces backwards, his face going slack. "Think about it, all that time in Neverland? He was just keeping you prisoner. You only learned the truth after you returned with us to save Henry." David continued.

"That's ridiculous," Hook said, but he didn't raise his sword and David knew he'd won. There was an odd look passing over Hook's face _,_ like he had eaten something he wasn't sure he liked.

"What's going on?" Pan's voice called from the far side of the pen.

"Shut up." Hook shouted back, David winced.

"What did you say to me?" Emma asked, her normal voice returning. Her glamour must have been linked to Hook's memory as it fell away as she angrily strode across the sand towards them. Hook stared at her appearance in amazement, the last piece clicking into place in his mind, before he turned to face her fully and threw his sword in the sand.

"I forfeit." He announced earning a ripple of anxious whispers from the watching crowd. Emma slowed to a stop. "I am not a toy to be played with." The growl was the same but there was an added sadness tinting his voice that told David the arrogant villain he had been fighting was gone.

"Killian -" Emma started.

"I don't want to hear it." Killian snapped cutting her off. David expected Emma to get angry again but was surprised to see she looked sincerely regretful. "Dave. You have to finish." Killian said his back still towards the prince, causing Charming to flinch. The sword hung heavy in David's hand as the memory of plunging a smaller blade into the pirate's heart swamped his mind.

"In the name of her Majesty Queen Regina, I accept your forfeit," He said, only slightly unsteadily. Instantly the ground shook and the grey magic clouds returned, when they faded the camp was back to normal and so was he and Hook. Emma was nowhere to be seen. Snow and Henry rushed across to them, Regina and Guinevere following at a much more stately pace. Killian stayed still, looking towards where Emma had been standing.

"Are you alright?" David asked. Hook turned and gave him a wide fake smile.

"I've had worse days. What of you?" David reached into his shirt collar and his fingers came out stained with blood. Hook winced. "Sorry mate."

"It's fine, you weren't yourself."

"You know that's not true." Killian replied, consciously repeating the prince's previous words. David knew he should say something to reassure the pirate, but his mind was frustrating blank.

"Gramps, Killian, that was amazing!" Henry shouted as he reached them. Both men shared a look of disbelief at the young boy's excitement, but as ever Henry's smile was infectious and Hook felt his resentment and shame at the return of his past self fading as he watched the Author hug his grandfather, before the two of them were enveloped by Snow White's arms. Henry stepped back and let his grandma check Charming's wound. "I totally thought you were going to win."

"Thanks," Charming said.

"Naturally." Killian replied at the same time. Both men frowned squinting at each other.

"He's talking to me." David said. "I'm the victor."

"Only because my memories returned and I forfeit," Killian replied. "I'm not the one that's bleeding mate."

"Getting you to remember which side you're on was the plan all along, so I am the winner." David said smartly. Killian looked like he was going to say more but his eyes wandered over the family before him and he just nodded instead.

"Aye, you are correct. You bested me once more your highness. I'm glad I'm still standing this time." The defeat in his tone makes his joke fall flat and Charming's good mood evaporate.

"Hey, don't do that," he says, batting away Snow's hands and stepping towards Hook.

"I'm not doing anything. I'll be getting back to my ship now, I was in the middle of securing the rigging when Emma... when I was brought here." Hook turned his back on the royal family and started walking away. David's tired mind scrambled for something to say.

"I've never given you credit for how much you've changed," he found himself saying. "Whoever that was I was just fighting, I can't say I ever met him before."

"Your daughter has." Hook shouted back. He barely looked over his shoulder and continued out of the campsite without missing a step. David felt Henry grip his sleeve.

"Don't worry Henry. Give him some time. I'm sure he'll be back to normal later. If he's not we'll force him to join us at Granny's anyway. We won't leave him alone." He said, patting his grandson on the shoulder. He caught Regina's eye, which promptly rolled at him, but her smile congratulated him for winning. He'd even hazard a guess that she was relieved he was OK. Two years ago would that have been a possibility either?

If this little game had been Emma wanting them to think past darkness was inescapable, all she'd really done was prove the light was always waiting, even within the darkest hearts, and given the chance anyone can cast away the darkness and become a hero. Regina knew it and was proving it each new day, Hook would see it too.

...

 **Author's note:** I hope everyone is enjoying these little pieces I'm writing. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. Please leave me more! This was my first proper go at some action, let me know if it was easy to follow.


	10. Chapter 10: Timey-wimey

**Author's Note:** **Spoilers, kinda** so this idea first came when there was a rumour we'd see Hook in his navy days, then A&E said there wouldn't be any more time travel so that nixed this, but then Merlin appeared and he's so irreverent it made it come back to my mind. This doesn't quite fit current cannon (5x05) I've put Merlin in Storybrooke, please forgive me. Also, **Spoiler for Steins Gate** if you've not seen that.

The original ending was where I've put a double page break (before the epilogue), however for some reason I decided to have a go at writing another ending with some time travel exposition and less angst. Let me know if I should have stuck with the original! Time travel logic is hard to explain.

...

"Bloody hell." The pirate's soft curse was the only warning David and Henry got before he yanked on their collars dragging them back around the corner of the building and into the alley they'd just left. Charming heard the rip as the hook sliced through the material of his shirt and let out a curse of his own.

"What the hell was that?" David demanded.

"Are you questioning the Captain's orders sailor?" David and Henry both stared, that had definitely been Killian's voice but Hook's lips were pressed into a thin line and hadn't moved at all.

"How did you..?" Charming asked before he realised the voice had come from the corner Hook had just stopped them walking around. He shared a wide eyed look of excitement with Henry before they darted to the corner and peered around.

Stood on the dock in front of a large ship not ten feet from them was a straight row of naval sailors and walking along the line inspecting them was a tall figure resplendent in a perfectly starched officer's uniform and tricorn hat, a figure that looked a lot like a certain pirate captain who was standing behind them. Henry kept turning his head back and forth comparing the two men.

"Is that really you?" He asked.

"Aye." Hook replied, his eyes closed as if in pain.

"You look so... clean and straight laced," David pointed out.

"Aye."

"And strict," Henry added as he watched the other Killian criticise his sailors' uniforms.

"Aye."

"Is that a pony tail?" David asked grinning.

"We should kill him," Hook said flatly. David let out his laugh and turned to tease the pirate more, but the look on his face made him stop.

"Are you being serious?" He asked, getting Henry's attention.

"Yes," Hook replied moving to look around the building himself.

"Don't be ridiculous." Charming said, taking his turn to yank the pirate back towards them. "That's you."

"I bloody well know that mate, that's the point," Hook spat back. "You saw him, that naive fool has no idea what's coming, he thinks he's going to be hero."

"You are a hero," Henry declared. Looking down Hook softened but remained resolute.

"I wasn't, for centuries I was a villain lad. Maybe I wasn't as bad as Pan or bloody Rumpelstiltskin, but I was still far from a hero."

"That doesn't mean we should-" David tried, but Hook cut him off.

"Think of all the people I've killed. All the lives I ruined. You could save all those people in a moment." David and Henry were both dumbstruck. Where the hell had this come from? "I'm the reason Cora got out of Wonderland, she'd have never made it to Storybrooke without me. Greg and Tamara, I helped them too, Regina got tortured because I let them catch her. Your father," he said to Henry getting more desperate for them to understand. "I gave him to Pan hoping for a bloody favour."

"And because of that, he lived in Neverland until he escaped and met my mom," Henry replied simply. The wind went out of Hook's sails and he visibly deflated. "I wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for you."

"That may still have occurred even if I -" Hook started.

"You want to risk it?" Henry asked him, his eyes full of hurt.

"No, lad, I apologise. I just wasn't expecting to see myself like that again. Merlin has sent us much further back in time than we realised. " Hook turned back to watch as the lieutenant strode up the gangplank of his ship to inspect the preparedness for sail.

"You got sent with us because you're the one with time travel experience. You gave us that huge speech about not creating any ripples by changing anything. Even the smallest change can have catastrophic consequences you said," David reminded the pirate.

"Yes, yes, I remember. I lost my head for a moment, it won't happen again," Hook assured them, waving away their nagging. "Let's find that damn missing gem from Excaliber's hilt and get back to Merlin's doorway."

"Hawkins what are you doing?" The lieutenant's loud shout drew their attention back to the dock. Killian Jones strode purposefully up to two of his sailors who were hunched over a barrel. The conversation was too far away for them to hear but the severe look on Killian's face and the pleading looks on the sailors suggested they were getting disciplined for something. The lieutenant snatched something from one of the sailors and held it up to the light. Hook groaned.

"I suppose that is the jewel we're seeking?" He asked, as they watched his past self pocket the large shiny red stone.

"Why did you take it?" Henry asked.

"It does not appear that he had a suitable excuse for having it. Criminals are not tolerated in the King's navy and items such as that are not normally allowed on ship. Temptations breed deceit and theft amongst the crew which can escalate to riots once the company is trapped at sea," Hook explained, if David and Henry noticed his speech becoming slightly more old fashioned they didn't say anything. "He's probably taken it to lock up in the Captain's safe."

"So how do we get it?" David asked.

"We'll just walk onto the ship at take it," the pirate shrugged.

...

It had been frustrating difficult to get Lieutenant Killian Jones to leave his post. Henry had eventually managed to lure him away with a sob story about needing help with his grandfather and David and Hook finally ambushed him, knocking him out and shoving him into a long abandoned shop they'd found. The building looked neglected to the point of falling down so hopefully no one would come along and find him while they were gone.

David had been wary of letting Hook attack his younger self but the pirate seemed to have accepted his fate, or was it his history? At least he wasn't trying to murder himself.

They were stood outside the shop deciding the final details of the plan when they heard a voice shouting Killian's name. It was like Hook was electrocuted, he dived into the shadows of the doorway half turning his face away from the uniformed man who was walking towards them.

"There you are, you'd better have a good reason for-"

"I dun think I'm the one you're afta mate," Hook growled, hiding his cultured accent, his voice sounding coarse and choked. The man had broad shoulders and stood so straight in his perfectly pressed uniform that he towered over the three time travelers, even though he wasn't actually that much taller than David. He gave Hook a long assessing look, and was about to turn and leave when Hook risked a glance and their similar blue eyes met. David tensed expecting to have to knock him out and leave him with the lieutenant.

"Apologies for disturbing you," the man said curtly giving them a polite nod and walking back to the main street.

"Come on," Hook said. "Let's get going while he's gone, he's not going to like what we've done to his little brother." He disappeared inside the shop.

"Was that his older brother?" Henry asked his grandfather, his eyes wide. "He didn't recognise him."

"Yeah, looks like," David replied feeling concern flood him for the pirate. This whole quest had sounded so exciting when Merlin had described it, but all that had happened so far was cruel reminders and awkward situations. Henry's face reflected his own concern and David patted his grandson on the shoulder and led him after Hook.

...

Hook tugged on the shoulders of the dark blue jacket and tried to adjust the sleeve. He threw the unconscious and now undressed lieutenant a scornful look as if his discomfort was the younger man's fault.

"Bit tight is it?" Charming asked cheekily.

"Especially around the brace," Hook replied holding up his hook. "Think anyone will notice?" David winced, how had they forgotten this detail? Hook twisted off the metal with a loud click and handed it to Henry. "Hold onto that for me lad?" He asked and tucked his left arm behind his back while drawing himself up to stand to attention. "How's that look?"

Hook had cleaned up his dark scruff, tucked his unruly hair under his borrowed hat and with his past counterpart's uniform on he certainly looked enough like the lieutenant to get them on the ship. But he still seems older, David thought, noting the strain in Hook's expression. It might be because he had the younger version to compare to but for the first time he could see the centuries staring out of the captain's eyes. His brother didn't recognise him, David reminded himself. Hook must have had similar misgivings as didn't meet either of their eyes, gazing at his past self lying peacefully on the floor instead.

"Don't even think about it." David warned.

"I wasn't," Hook said rolling his eyes. "It's just I can't remember any of this. This whole visit at this town. It's just faded in time, this day must have been so inconsequential." Hook's original warnings about changing the past ran through David's head, had they already changed too much?

"You OK, Hook?" Henry asked, picking up on the tension.

"It's Lieutenant Jones, Your Highness," He said, giving them his usual cocky grin before holding his head up and leading them out to the ship.

...

Security was kind of slack hundreds of years ago. Hook had immediately started barking distracting orders as they boarded, only fumbling the long forgotten names of his old crew a couple of times. David and Henry had been introduced as visiting royals who had shown an interest in a tour of the fine ship. Their modern clothes explained away as victims of some new fad. David had been pretty offended by that, which had only added to his role as a spoilt prince. Henry had enjoyed every second.

The lieutenant had had the safe key in his pocket and with Hook's memories of the ship's layout, they had only needed to be on board for a grand total of ten minutes before they were strolling back to the abandoned shop front, Excaliber's missing jewel clinking against the hook in Henry's bag.

As he opened the door David started to congratulate them on how smoothly this mission had gone when he was grabbed and slammed into the wall. Stars and spots flashed in front of his eyes as he tried to make sense of the shouting and banging in the room. He gave his head a shake, the world stopped spinning and he could see what was going on. The lieutenant was awake and not happy at being kidnapped.

Still finding his balance David lunged across the room and grabbed the younger man as he threw a punch at Hook. Yanking him back by his collar he swung him around and let go, watching in shocked amazement as he stumbled backwards and fell through a hole in the rotten floor

"Oh my God!" David shouted. They all scrambled to the edge and looked down through the dust and still crumbling debris. "Can you see him?"

"There!" Henry said as the clouds settled. Killian Jones stared up at them, his eyes unfocused and unmoving, a dark pool growing larger beneath him.

"Oh God," David repeated. "Is he breathing? Can you see a way down?" Hook stood up and staggered back from the edge of the hole, his hand reaching for his chest. "Hook? Hook what's wrong? Do you feel something?" He asked searching the pirate's body for signs he was disappearing.

"I feel fine. Normal. Why isn't anything happening?" Hook replied.

"Because I'm here." Merlin said from the doorway.

"You can save him," Henry cried out, relieved to see the strange sorcerer.

"Kinda," he replied walking up to the hole and tutting at the scene below.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hook demanded. Instead of answering Merlin waved his hand and Hook collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?" David exclaimed, moving to check on him.

"Give me Excaliber's stone Henry." Merlin said, ignoring Charming and Hook. Henry bit his lip and stepped further away. "It's not just a pretty jewel, it's enchanted."

"We guessed that when you worked with Aunt Zelena to send us back here to get it." Henry replied smartly.

"You lot don't give her enough credit, some of her theories on magic are amazing." Merlin smiled to himself before focusing back on Henry. "Do you want to save your friend? Give me the stone." Henry glanced at his grandfather but David honestly didn't know what to do. Reluctantly he pulled the stone and hook from his bag and handed the red jewel to Merlin, his other hand clasped tight around the cool metal of Hook's namesake.

Instead of returning to the hole in the floor Merlin moved away and stepped over Hook holding the stone above his forehead. A soft pale light streamed from between Hook's eyes and into the stone.

"There is a lot isn't there?" Merlin commented.

"A lot of what?" David asked, at a loss as to what the sorcerer was doing.

"Memories," Merlin replied. "Can't have him thinking he's a pirate just yet can we? This stone was built to contain centuries of knowledge. I always thought its purpose was to store wisdom for the king, guess we can all be wrong sometimes." As the stream of light ended Merlin stood and finally went back to the hole to look down at the lieutenant. Looking back and forth a couple of times he flicked his wrist and Hook's features changed subtly to match his younger self as well as replacing his left hand. "Right let's wake him up, get behind the pillar there."

David and Henry wanted to object, wanted to fight against what was happening, but what could they do against Merlin? Before either could say anything Merlin had whisked them into the shadows and snapped his fingers waking Hook. They watched as he pulled himself to his feet. He seemed dazed and stumbled a little before gazing confused around the ruined shop. Henry held his breath waiting to hear familiar cursing but the polite and straight laced lieutenant merely fixed his rumpled uniform and walked out the door.

"So that's it?" David asked Merlin. "That's your solution? Just replace himself with himself?"

"Back to factory settings," Merlin joked. Neither of them thought it was funny.

"He's going to live through it all over again? His brother dying, losing his hand and, Er, Milah?" David felt bad but he couldn't help stumbling over the name.

"Didn't you have this conversation with him? He has to be there to do it all again or none of you would exist." Merlin said patiently.

"But why send us back if you were going to come yourself?" Henry asked. "You knew where to find us, so you must have seen what would happen."

"I've never had a premonition about the past before, it was really disconcerting. I decided to let everything happen as I saw it." Merlin studied the unhappy faces in front of him. "I know, time travel always comes with this large dose of tragic irony, you'll come to expect it." The faces looked horrified now. "If it's any consolation, I doubt this is the first time we've played out these events. In the grand scheme of things this may be the fourth, tenth, even hundredth time the Captain has had to replace himself. There's really no way to know." The wizard replied.

"How is that supposed to be consoling?" David demanded. Merlin shrugged.

"So he's just going to keep looping around and around for eternity?" Henry asked. The pain and confusion on his young face seemed to spark a tiny bit of empathy in the great sorcerer.

"I'm sure it won't feel that long for him." Merlin replied. "Well, I'm famished. Let's get home and get some lunch."

...

...

Epilogue

Henry was trying to write the story down, he might not have a magic pen and ink, but if he could structure and frame it right he was sure he'd find the solution, some loophole that fixed what they'd done. This did not feel like an end, and he refused to let it be the ending to Hook's story.

"Oh Henry," his grandmother said coming up next to him as he slumped over the table continually scribbling on the pages of the large blank book in front of him. "Hook wouldn't want you to do this."

"What are you talking about?" Henry mumbled without looking up. " Of course he would. The whole point of Captain Hook's character is that he never gives up." Snow frowned at the top of his head unable to think of anything to say. She looked to her husband for support but saw a matching expression of deep thought and concern marring his features. They had explained to her what had happened and it had been a fantastical and tragic story that had made her heart ache, but it was worse for them. Seeing it happen, being a part of it, had left deep scars in both of them and she didn't know what to do to fix it.

"What's happened to Hook?" Emma's soft voice made them all jump. She materialised standing at the end of the table already holding the book Henry had been desperately writing in. Snow and Charming stared at her not sure where to begin, Killian had told them his and Emma's relationship had fallen apart on their return from Camelot, but despite his words the pirate's love remained evident, was the same true for Emma?

"It's all in there," Henry said, his voice sounding hollow as he nodded to the book in her hand. "I'm sorry Mom, I can't fix it. The story just keeps looping around. There's no happy ending because there's no ending." Emma stared at the heavy tome, using her magic she floated the book before her, the dark powers riffled the pages and Henry's words slipped through her mind.

It was quite the story, all told from Killian's perspective it was difficult for her to distance herself from the descriptions and emotions Henry had beautifully detailed on the pages. Even missing out hundred year chunks and focusing on the events her son and father had been a part of, the soaring hopes and joys brought down by deep pain and regrets, stole her breath away.

"Oh, Killian," she murmured as the story looped for the third time. Henry's handwriting had become more and more illegible as his frustration and sense of futility had grown, by the time he reached the fourth death of Lieutenant Killian Jones, his words were made more of interrupted spiked lines than letters.

Emma looked from the book to her family. What would Hook say if he could see how his departure was affecting them? She thought back over everything her pirate had said and done for her since they'd met. She smiled as she used her magic to add a few paragraphs to the book floating before her. The point of Captain Hook was that he didn't give up? Well stories were supposed to teach you things weren't they? Maybe she should follow Killian's example.

Thinking along those lines, the Dark One didn't sleep and thankfully this Dark One had Netflix to fill her lonely twilight hours. Thousands of stories and tales available to her at the touch of a button, and she knew exactly which one had the solution. She'd have to get that jewel from Merlin, but that shouldn't be impossible.

"I'll use the new time door and go back and pick him up from where we know he'll be," Emma said, letting Henry's book drop back onto the table.

"But he has to go back to replace himself," her son said sadly. "Otherwise everything might change."

"The endless circle," David murmured.

"But it's actually a spiral isn't it," Emma said. They all frowned at her.

"Is it? He always replaces himself and everything repeats over," David replied.

"But the first time-" Emma started to say.

"The first time he couldn't have replaced himself as there wasn't a future him to replace him." Henry interrupted excitedly, before trying to think it through and slumping. "So...what?"

"So. He must have lived. Lieutenant Jones, didn't die," Emma stated firmly.

"Well that doesn't help, he died because of us, because we went back, so the first Hook lived only to come back with us and start the cycle." David said.

"If it was different once, maybe it can be different again. He just has to live," Emma said lightly, as if that answered everything.

"But, he already died," Snow added in slowly, trying to catch up to Emma's reasoning.

"He will live," Emma repeated.

"But we have no idea what'll happen if you change things. Remember what happened when you went back just 28 years? You're talking about hundreds now," Snow said, moving carefully around the table towards Emma.

"So maybe things should be different," she replied harshly.

"Think about what you're saying. We all want to fix this Emma but just think it all the way through," Snow pleaded. There was a long pause as everyone got lost in their thoughts.

"Somehow I don't think more time travel will solve more problems than it causes," David said breaking the silence with a sigh.

"Why not just save the Killian from the past and bring him back here? If he's been round the cycle he'd still be a version of our Hook." Snow asked.

"No that one's not actually been through a cycle yet. Everything up to the point of his death is the first original Killian." Henry replied.

"Ug. My head hurts, let me grab a pen and paper." David said, he moved to the little office they had tucked into the corner and pulled a sheet of A4 out the printer. He wrote birth at one end and drew a horizontal line.

"Right so childhood and life up until that day we were at the docks." He said as he marked a blob on the line. "Then he doesn't die because he doesn't meet us and instead he goes on to Neverland." He drew a continuation of the horizontal line from the blob and wrote _hundreds of years_ under it. Everyone had moved closer together to see the paper no one batting an eye at Emma leaning in with them.

"Then he comes to Storybrooke meets us and ends up back in time," David continued. The line looped sharply back to the blob. "When the original dies." He drops a short line down from the blob. "And our Hook replaces him." He drew over the line denoting hundreds of years thickening it. "And again and again," He said running the pen over the looped line and thickening it over and over.

"So if we save original Killian," Snow said taking the pen off him and drawing a line from the dead Killian line parallel to the hundreds of years. "He could come back here with us and replace the him that's replaced him." She joined the line to the far apex of the loop and continued the horizontal line.

"But he wouldn't be our Hook. Look at your lines. He's basically a different person, while our Hook just loops around and around forever," Henry pointed out. They all stared at the paper.

"Not if we rescue him. Like I said at the beginning," Emma said her frustration starting to grow. Had her family always been this slow?

"But-" David tried.

"But you're assuming that this isn't the first and only time," Emma cut in. Everyone blinks for a minute taking that in.

"If it is the first time," he said slowly, feeling his brain chugging like an ancient computer. "Then there's still just the one Killian, our Killian."

"No there'll still be two, the original past one and ours," Henry said.

"But isn't there really only one anyway, just at different points in his timeline? I mean it's not like you created a new one by going back in time," Snow replied.

"Wait look at the diagram again," David said pointing at the paper.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is the blob," Emma said waving her hand dismissively at them.

"The blob?" Everyone looked confused. Emma sighed.

"Don't worry yourselves. Save the lieutenant in a way that looks like he died, everything keeps going with the least amount of changes." Emma declared, as if talking to herself. "I've got this." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They held their breaths but nothing happened. The time space continuum didn't explode at any rate. At least they didn't think it did.

"What are you all looking at?"

"Hook!" Snow exclaimed as they all stared at the pirate standing at the front door.

"I thought you asked me over to dinner?" He asked, frowning as he checked the time on the wall clock.

"Yes sorry, just didn't hear you come in. Can you tidy your papers off the table Henry?" Snow replied, already rushing to finish the last bits on the food.

Henry looked down at the blank sheets of paper. Then up at everyone going about getting dinner ready as if it was any other day. Regina and Robin picked up Roland and took him to wash his hands like they had been there the whole time. They had been there, Snow wanted a big family dinner to celebrate them returning from the past safely, even if they lost the stone for Merlin at the end. So, why wouldn't they be there? Wait, how did they lose the stone? Henry tried to sort through his overlapping memories.

"Shall I help put them away?" Killian asked the stationary teenager.

"No, it's OK, I still need them. To make sense of things," Henry said with a jump. "Hey Killian, can you tell me what you remember about travelling back in time? Recently I mean."

"You mean that mess with my younger self. I doubt I'll forget it for a long while. Why?"

"I need your perspective, for the story."

"The story?" He glanced at the sheets of paper warily. "Well I suppose I can't deny the Author a tale."

Killian went through all the parts Henry had been a part of quickly, glossing over some of the more painful moments, when he got to the point where he thought he was his younger self Henry could hear some anger in his voice. Before he'd made it to the ship the proper version of himself had appeared alive but covered in blood. Hook had barely a moment to grasp the sight when he found himself at the doorway to meet up with them before they left, back in his modern clothes, his left hand lost again.

"You know what happened then, the fuss Merlin made before he just disappeared and left us to return home." Hook sighed. "My memories still feel distant like they're not quite mine. The whole thing has left me unsettled. We have to instigate some sort of protocol to check someone is really dead before reshuffling other people's memories, even if the supposedly most powerful sorcerer in all the realms says otherwise," Killian finished.

Henry thanked him as nonchalantly as possible as he scooped up his papers and moved them to the side table. His mind scattered and reformed, he could see it all clearly now, the time jumps and changes clicking together like an overlapping puzzle. Emma had saved the lieutenant, but in a way that let Merlin play out the switch without realising he hadn't died, before she'd taken the stone and put Hook back to normal and let history go on as it had the first time. The least amount of changes.

He was glad he remembered it all, at last a perk to being the Author. He looked over at Killian who was helping Robin to corral an overexcited Roland. The survivor, well he proved himself right again and the saviour had given his latest story a happy ending. Hope was a big word in this family and today had definitely taught him to never let it go.

Looking back at the papers, he saw the horizontal line with the previously looped line now bouncing back from the blob to the origin of the deviation and continuing to the edge of the page. Grabbing his pen he quickly scrawled a final line to end the story. _People say you can't change the past, but people used to say no one would walk on the moon. Don't forget, if you have hope, you can always find a way._

 _..._

 **Author's Note:** A happy ending? What's up with me? Did it make sense? Let me know please in a review. Thanks to everyone who's supported my writing and left reviews, favourites and follows previously. I really appreciate you all.


	11. Chapter 11: What you did to me

**Author's Note:** **Spoilers** if you haven't seen the sneak peeks for 5x07. A super quick bit before the episode comes out in America. We all know something bad is going to happen right?

...

The atmosphere in the diner was one of tense but cautious excitement. The sword sat innocently on the counter, shining in the fading sunlight, Emma and Merlin had just arrived and announced that they had the spark of first fire. Everything seemed to finally be in place.

"Where's Hook?" Emma asked frowning at her assembled family.

"I'm here love." She spins and finds him leaning on the doorway. Her confusion at how she'd missed seeing him as they came in is brushed away in her eagerness to get to him, to touch him and have him touch her.

"I had this terrible feeling," she gasps in relief as she moves to him. It must have been his sudden gifting of his ring throwing her off, his anxiety transferring to her while they were apart. Instead of pulling her into his arms like she's expecting he backs away slightly and glances at Regina.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Sorry love, I just took a bit of damage," he says wincing as he motions to his chest and arm.

"Let me see," she demands moving closer again.

"No no, no need. It's just some bruising," he says waving her away. "I'll be stiff for a while but it's not worth you using your magic." She can't stop her frown at his odd behaviour and he tries to reassure her. "I'm fine love really. You're so close to being free, let's not risk anything at this point."

"You shouldn't have given it to me," she says quietly. The ring that's kept him alive and he gives it to her before going on a raid? Why had she taken it? Anything could have happened. His eyebrows bunch together for a moment but then he smiles and reaches out, rubbing a warm thumb gently over her cheek.

"I don't regret anything," he whispers.

"Emma." Merlin's voice sounds so loud, why is everyone else so quiet? "We have a lot to prepare, we should make a start now." Emma nods, gives Killian one more watery smile in the hopes of a kiss that he doesn't give her and then follows the sorcerer out of the door.

As soon as she's gone Hook falls heavily into one of the chairs. "I said love too many times. She couldn't have bought it," he groans rubbing his face. Regina waves her hand and the glamour dissolves to reveal Robin under the pirate's face.

"She didn't say anything," David points out.

"That may be worse," Regina says frowning through the windows at the pair outside.

"We can't do this. We have to tell her." Snow replies, bouncing on the spot in anxiety.

"And risk her doing something... dark? She'll be free of the Dark One tomorrow morning, we will tell her then," Regina says firmly, reminding them all of the plan they had agreed on.

"What if...," Snow starts.

"Arthur won't do anything to him. He knows about his relationship with Emma, about his relationship with all of us. Hook's more valuable alive," David says anticipating her question.

"If he's still alive," Robin adds miserably.

"If," David admits.

"She's never going to forgive us," Snow moans. No one could think of anything to say to that. She was right.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Six episodes in and we haven't seen this terrible thing they did when they failed her in Camelot? This sort of scenario makes sense to me. I hope the tense wasn't too odd, it sort of helped emphasise everyone watching Emma. Even though it was tiny, please leave a review?


	12. Chapter 12: Rampage

**Author's Note:** So I've been asking why the Dark Swan hasn't been up to much proper villainy and I guess it's because she's not really had that sort of motivation. Now anger and revenge on the other hand? That's something that fuels some truly classic dark villains. Bring on the Dark Captain. Set immediately after Birth 5x08.

…..

Whatever Emma had done to them, wore off as suddenly as it had started. They didn't miss the new chill in the air or how dark the sky was. Had they lost time again. Whipping out his phone David was met with a stream of messages and missed calls, the cursing from Regina had suggested she had similar notifications on her cell. Emma's house had been an empty shell and they quickly surmised whatever action was taking place had moved back into Storybrooke. Regina had gone straight back to the hospital and after a tense argument, David got Mary Margaret to agree to go back to the loft with Neal while he checked out the panicked messages on his phone.

Pushing the door open they rushed in to set up a base of operations, distracted by the worries for their daughter plaguing their minds.

"Ah there you are Your Highnesses."

"Hook!" David said in surprise. The pirate was leaning on the wall by the door. "Where have you been? Do you know what's going on in town? Emma took Zelena and-"

"The witch has gone on her wicked way," Hook said dismissively, slowly locking the front door shut and moving to lean against it. Snow and Charming moved unconsciously closer together, putting Neal between them. Hook glowered at them. "It is truly amazing what a difference knowledge can make," he continued.

"Sorry?" David asked confused by the random statement. He went to move towards the pirate but Snow snagged his sleeve and held him back. There was a strange sharp smell in the air and Hook was setting off way too many warning bells.

"Not yet you're not," Hook said his mouth wide as if telling a cheesy joke. "It's like I was living in a fugue, unaware of myself, but now I know, _I know_ , and the scales have fallen from my eyes." He twirled his fingers in front of his face and his eyes widened, the blue sharp and bright.

"Hook, we don't understand," David said carefully.

"I don't either," the pirate snapped launching himself off the door towards them. They jerked backwards in surprise, but he only came forward a few steps. "How could she do that to me?" he moaned. "I begged her not to, with my dying breath I begged her."

"Your dying breath? I got a call saying you jumped off the clock tower."

"That was hours ago," he said absently. "This is what happens when you waste your time with love. Cora was right. It's nothing but a weakness that they use to destroy you."

"You don't believe that Hook," Snow said earnestly. Hook looked her right in the eye and it was all she could do to not look away. He was livid, so far beyond angry that there may not be adequate words for the look of fury on his face.

"Look at what she's done. Against my will. Knowing it'd hurt me, knowing I wouldn't be able to fight it this time. A true betrayal and she did it anyway, because _she_ wanted to," he hissed. "Now I'm going to do the same to her. Turnabout is fair play."

"What happened Hook?" David demanded losing his patience with the raving man. He had been fine when they'd seen him earlier at the station. He'd been angry and worried about what Emma had said, but that was the natural state for him these days. They hadn't thought anything like this would happen.

"Emma wanted to keep me with her, so now I'm just like her. I'm the _villain_." There was a soft pop and jet black smoke flowed around the Captain, as it passed his clothes seemed to grow and relax leaving him in dark clothes similar to his usual outfit but looser, with high collar and broad shoulders, rougher, less straight lined military and much more intimidating.

"Hook," Snow gasped in horror at the display of dark magic.

"Ah, that's better. That's how my name is supposed to be said," he cooed. "How have I stood all this time listening to you pompous royals say it like I'm nothing more than a nuisance?"

"What did you mean when you said you'd do the same to Emma? She's already dark," David asked, trying to scan the loft for another exit for Snow and Neal before Hook decided he was bored of talking.

"I'm going to do exactly what she's done to me. I'm going to turn her back into the person she's most ashamed of. The thing she hates the most."

"What's that?"

"An orphan."

The spark started somewhere behind them the strange tang in the air suddenly becoming obvious as the smell of pitch and gunpowder. The kitchen disappeared in roaring flames that devoured the floor and walls, spreading to surround them before they could take a breath. Snow was screaming and David desperately tried to help her shield Neal as the air became thick and bitter with smoke. Then they were stood outside in the fresh cold air, the sudden lack of noise jarring them stupid for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"Emma," Snow gasped as Emma's magic faded around them. She was still in her tight black clothes, her hair scraped back into the severe bun, but she looked so small and fragile, if Snow could catch her breath she'd have her daughter in her arms already.

"I'm sorry," Emma repeated.

"Emma what is going on?" David asked. Emma's face broke into one of anguish.

"It's my fault, I couldn't lose him, not now, not after everything, not when I was finally going to get the life I deserved. I was alone for my whole life and then I found you, but it was too late, you couldn't fix what was broken." Snow felt her heart shatter to pieces. "But Killian promised, we were going to build a life together, our life. I'd have a house and a family and someone who really loves only me. I was not going to let that go. I will not be alone again."

"Emma." But that was all David could say. His beautiful tragic daughter, what words could possibly be enough? "This happened in Camelot?" He asked, settling for getting more information.

"Arthur wounded him with Excalibur. This was the only way to save him," she said desperately. "But when I found him he was so angry."

"He's pretty angry now," David said, there was only a tiny bite to his words but Emma flinched like he'd screamed at her.

"He...he did such terrible things there but I still couldn't give him up. I had to fix it. If he didn't remember, if he didn't know what happened, then he didn't have any reason to be angry and then I'd have time to get rid of the darkness." Emma looked at them, willing them to understand and they tried, but the stench of smoke clung to them and Neal whimpered in Snow's arms. "Oh god, this is why I couldn't face you."

"Couldn't face us?" Snow asked. "You mean you've been avoiding us because-"

"Because I knew you'd be disappointed in me and I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me too," Emma interrupted desperately. In three strides Snow was wrapping her arms around Emma, Neal now quiet was pressed between them and David joined them holding his family tightly.

"We will never hate you," Snow said firmly. "I'm still trying to understand what happened and I can't promise I won't be angry about your choices but I swear, we swear," she said looking to David. "We are your family and we will never let you be alone again." Tears streamed down Emma's face, but sudden shouting from down the road broke the moment.

"Killian," Emma whispered.

"Can you stop him?" David asked. Emma's mouth formed a thin tight line as she nodded.

….

They raced around the corner, the loft coming into sight, tongues of fire spat from the windows and black smoke billowed into the sky. On the road right in front stood Hook, the orange light disappearing into his dark clothes like he was a black hole. Scattered about the road in front of him were the dwarves, buckets and hoses clutched in their hands halted in their attempt to save Snow's home by the latest Dark One.

"Did you just insult me?" Hook asked them, his voice solid with menace.

"You heard me _pirate_ ," Grumpy shouted. "Now get out of our way." He made to shove Hook out of the way but stopped and frowned down at his feet instead. He was stuck to the asphalt, his feet dragging strings of black with him as he tried to lift them. "What the?"

"You know," Hook said in a mock casual voice. "By far my least favourite form of tortuous death has to be tar and feathers, but for you, the mess might actually be worth it." The surface of the road bubbled and rolled, oozing up Grumpy's legs and he gave a strangled cry, the other dwarves leaping forward to pull him free.

"Hook!" Emma shouted and he turned surprise on his face.

"You're alive," he said to Snow and David, ignoring Emma. "I burned your loft for nothing. Well please, consider this a token in honour of your miraculous escape Queen Snow…" He held his arms out and soft white feathers floated down from the sky covering everything in a fluffy white layer and sticking to the dwarves who were still desperately trying to free Grumpy, matting into the tar and twisting into clumps as the thick black liquid reached his neck. Emma blasted Hook with a bright flash of white magic. He staggered and laughed.

"Emma, come on. Ariel has slapped me harder than that," He said.

"Just a warning shot," Emma replied. "You really want to do this now? Over a dwarf?" Hook gave her a smirk so close to his usual flirty teasing but horribly tainted by his cruel anger, that Emma felt her heart breaking all over again. How much pain could she still feel? After a moment of consideration he shrugged, although Emma could see how much effort it took him to appear calm. Then he turned and walked away.

"You're just going to let him leave?" David asked. Emma walked up to Grumpy as the tar closed over his mouth and waved her hand sucking him and the other dwarves out of the road and onto the sidewalk. Grumpy gasped for breath and immediately started complaining trying to tug the leftover clumps of tar and feathers from his clothes and hands.

"Did you think we'd just have a superhero style smackdown in the middle of town?" She asked her father. David looked at his burning home, his friends still lying on the ground and shook his head. What were they going to do?

…

"Crocodile!" Gold sighed. Hadn't he dealt with his pirate quota for the day? Setting down the necklace he'd been appraising he turned and froze at the sight in front of him.

"How?" he asked, staring at the Dark One as he sauntered into the shop. He couldn't have killed Emma could he?

"Ah women, am I right?" Hook shrugged before he dropped all pretense of friendliness. "Shall we finish what we started?" The dark magic rolled off him in waves and set Rumpelstiltskin's teeth on edge. A sword appeared in his hand and he kicked it across the floor to stop at Gold's feet. Gold stooped and picked it up. Hook raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Already doing much better than the first time," he said. "Oh wait, I've gone and got over excited. I have to take your wife first don't I?"

"Belle run!" Gold yelled but she barely took a step before the black clouds swarmed over her and she disappeared. "Where is she?" he shouted.

"On my ship of course. See you soon Rumpel."

…..

The fight was woefully one sided, Hook played with Gold like a cat with a mouse, relishing in every stumble and gasp of fear and pain, but incredibly the pawnbroker got up every time he fell, took another swing each time Hook pushed him back. The pirate's enjoyment was starting to fade, not expecting to have to chase his satisfaction. His nemesis really had changed, grown, become a better man than the coward he had been. A stark and cutting contrast to Hook's own existence. The thought alone made Hook's blood scorch and stoked the unyielding fire that was consuming his mind. He was not going to feel any relief from his old crocodile, might as well finish this and look for beautiful vengeance elsewhere. He raised the sword barely registering it was the mystical blade in his hand and not a simple cutlass.

"Hook, what are you doing?" Henry shouted as he mounted the ship.

"No one steps aboard this deck without an invitation from her Captain." The words should have been teasing and friendly but Henry had spent enough time with Hook to recognise when he was being deadly serious. His foot returned to the gangplank. He looked at the two men on deck, two men he'd put his faith in, two men who were supposed to show him you could overcome the darkness, two men who were supposed to be his family. Why were all the adults always letting him down?

"You broke your promise!" The words tore themselves out of Henry and landed heavily. "You said you gave up vengeance. You said you wouldn't let us down. You said you wouldn't break her heart."

"Break _her_ heart?" Hook repeated. "I gave her everything. My life, my body, my soul. _My heart._ I trusted her and she destroyed me. Turned me into this despicable thing. Now the only thing I feel is anger. Anger like I've never felt before. The only thing that slakes it is the cold hard satisfaction of vengeance."

"Just let it go, like you did before." Henry challenged.

"That way you look at me, it's your father's face," Hook said softly. "All that defiance and contempt. It makes me want to tear your eyes from your head." Hook took a step forward and Henry staggered back in fear, Gold grabbed his shoulder from where he'd moved behind him, pulling them both over the railing to land heavily on the dock. The Jolly Roger groaned and shook, the moorings snapped and whizzed past their heads as the ship pulled away and raced into the ocean.

"Belle!" Gold called desperately.

"Rumpel!" Gold sighed in relief and climbed to his feet as Belle ran full tilt onto the dock. They grabbed each other, checking for injuries and reassuring themselves they were both OK.

"He locked me in the library, I had to get out through the tunnels. Are you OK? How did he do that? He had magic." Belle demanded, her hands clutching her husband's arms not quite ready to believe he was unhurt.

"He's the Dark One," Emma said appearing behind them. "Come on all of you, I'm not going to tell this more than once."

…..

 **Author's Note:** Phew, I'm sure that's darker than the show will go. Couldn't quite see Hook's clothes in the promo so had a guess. What do you think of my attempt to explain their motivations under the darkness and the tiny plot hole of Killian's 180 personality. He's had trouble controlling his anger before and that little speech about killing people for his rings was probably a hint of things to come. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	13. Chapter 13: Two kinds

**Author's Note:** So I may not have been clear in the last chapter that I knew I was being over the top. (But it was fun getting carried away writing someone being out of control) I actually think the show will have Killian being more self destructive than outwardly evil. Any and all reviews are so appreciated but if my guest reviewer is an indication of more than themselves, I may have upset a few people. So here's a little pirate sidekick interlude to hopefully bring us back down to earth.

…

Granny had grabbed David as he'd walked through her diner.

"Be my backup," she commanded, grabbing her crossbow from under the counter.

"I'm the sheriff you know, you should be my backup. What's wrong anyway?" He grumbled even as he pulled out his gun and followed her through the kitchen. A loud thumping and cursing from the back alley answered him and Granny flung a broken storeroom door out of the way to reveal Smee loading a wheelbarrow with what looked like half of Granny's pantry.

"Thief!" Granny declared pointing her crossbow at his chest. Smee looked affronted.

"Madam I am pirate," he sniffed.

"Is there a difference? " David asked holstering his gun and giving Granny's crossbow a half hearted nudge. She threw him a glare and steadied her aim. Smee's eyes flicked a worried glance to the tip of her arrow but that quickly transferred the look in the direction of the docks.

"A thief spends most of their energy trying not to get caught, a pirate doesn't care. We just take what we want. You can't sneak up on someone on the ocean," he explained as he started rearranging the bags in the wheelbarrow.

"Well thank you for demonstrating, now put those things back," Granny demanded.

"They're for the Captain. He needs provisions on the Jolly," Smee said, focusing on his wheelbarrow and not risking looking up at the angry woman.

"Then he can come here and buy everything himself," Granny huffed.

"You want him to come here?" Smee asked surprised. "I wouldn't advise that, he's in a terrible rage. Not seen the like for years." Granny did lower her crossbow at that, Smee's concern looked surprisingly sincere.

"Should we be worried?" David asked.

"Nah, it's nothing the Jolly Roger hasn't weathered from her Captain before. The dark magic is a bit different of course," He muttered to himself. "But it always passes eventually, he just needs some time on the waves and a new course to set." Smee gave them a wide smile that wasn't fooling anyone.

"Leave the potatoes," Granny said with a sigh, before she turned and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Can't fit them in the wheelbarrow anyway," Smee said, making no effort to return the sack of potatoes to their proper store, he hefted the barrow, gave it an experimental push and started towards the road. David moved to pick up the leftover food from the alley. "Sheriff?" Smee called back.

"Yeah."

"You know our cook used to say there are only two kinds of pirate. The type that dreams of dying in battle with a sword in their guts and the kind that dreams of dying at home with food in their bellies." David gave Hook's bo'sun a sceptical look.

"Is that right? So what kind are you?" he asked. Smee's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"The second kind. All pirates are, even the Captain. We just pretend we're the first kind. Whatever Emma did to change the Captain's mind on it, you lot will get him back on the right side again."

David almost dropped the sack of vegetables he was so surprised. Who'd have thought Mister Smee of all people would give him a pep talk. David watched the round man and his bright red hat wobble down the road with his overloaded wheelbarrow. Despite the horror of the last few days he found himself smiling.

"If you've let him go expect the bill at the sheriff's station tomorrow," Granny shouted from inside the building. David stopped smiling.

….

 **Author's Note:** There now. Forgive me?


	14. Chapter 14: To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:** **Spoilers** This was originally based on BTS photos supposedly from Swan Song which came out awhile back. Since then it's gone through a lot of re-writes and it's got to the point that I'd better post it or I'll miss my chance. It doesn't quite fit cannon or other spoilers, but as Auntie Elsa says "Let it go" :-P Hope you enjoy.

…..

"This is it. No turning back once we begin," Emma said to the surprisingly large group at her back.

"We've been over this, let's get on with it." Regina snapped, but Emma could recognise her nervousness and her determination to support her.

"I... I appreciate this Regina. Thank you." Regina gave her a smile, nodding as a moment of understanding passed between them. Emma's eyes carried from her to Robin, Henry, her parents and a full compliment of dwarves. After everything, they were all willing to risk everything to come with her.

"Emma, we're with you," Snow white said, echoing her thoughts as she stepped forward as if she'd read her daughter's mind.

"Let's save the pirate," her father added, dropping his hand on to her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. The suppressed huff from Rumpelstiltskin gave her a flash of anger that was all too familiar these days, she steadied herself and pointedly ignored him.

Nodding to the assembled heroes one last time, she turned to the street in front of her. Raising her dagger she focused on the image of the underworld, using its magic to feel her way there. She thinks of the Dark One's who came before her, twisted men, women and beasts, killed to pass on their power. Like magic finds like magic. One of the first dark magics she'd reluctantly used and now she was going to use it to transport them all to bring back her love. She hoped the irony choked the spirit of the Dark One.

She focused on the idea of the shifting grey world, the clouds of memories and lingering emotions of those departed creating a realm none were supposed to come back from. Until today.

She heard the crackle of heat and the distant screams of the damned. A cold breeze blew around her face and she felt the cloying dampness of the atmosphere on the road match the heavy air of the afterlife. A soft ripple of gasps behind her alerted her to the others sensing the rising magic. She opened her eyes as the dense grey fog washed over them and the boatman appeared to carry them over.

When the fog cleared no one was in sight, the street completely still. The overhead lights flickered and dimmed before returning to their original brightness. Gradually the sounds returned, distant playing music, a car door slam, the crunch of steadily approaching foot steps.

The street was covered in a fine layer of frost and the buildings dripped with a dampness that was strange for the seaside town. Boots stepped carefully but surely out into the middle of the road, stopping and turning in a circle. What happened here?

"Killian!" The newly de-darkened Hook looked up as his name was shouted.

"Belle, I am relieved to see you. Do you know where Emma and her family are?" Killian replied, moving to touch her arm and reassure himself she was really there and he wasn't alone.

"No, I don't know. I got a really strange message from Rumple and now I can't find him either," she replied breathlessly. Killian clenched his jaw.

"This place stinks of magic. Something has happened here," he said, motioning to the street around them and the odd feeling that still lingered in the air.

"You are so right Captain." Hook and Belle both jerked around to the man who had appeared behind them. He was tall and wore a sharply tailored grey blue suit which widened his shoulders and made him seem like he was towering over them.

"Who are you? What do you know about where our family is?" Hook demanded, stepping towards the strange man both in defiance and in defence of Belle.

"I will tell you everything and when I do kiddies...you're going to laugh."

...

…...

The cold cloying fog suddenly dissipated and they were back. The dim morning sunlight reflected off the pool of water in front of them to shine on the group of exhausted and troubled heroes as they looked around.

"This is the pond in the park right?" Snow asked the others. "So we're back home?" Her hopeful tone was only met by frowns and shrugs as they all looked around trying to find a clue to tell them where they were.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ special place?" An excessively haughty voice asked them. Turning, the group of heroes found themselves stomach to face with a prim looking girl who couldn't be more than six. She was impeccably dressed in a pink corduroy skirt, and white knitted cardigan which matched her spotless tights. "Well?" She demanded.

"Oh er, sorry sweetheart," Snow said placatingly. "We didn't mean to erm trespass, we just came from…"

"You may not refer to me as sweetheart!" The girl commanded tilting her chin up and glaring at them as if they were shorter than her. "You may call me Miss Nessarose. Oh, you're from another realm? Where have you come from then?" They all stared at her amazed first by her condescending tone and then by her flippancy.

"Sorry," David said. "Is this Storybrooke? Because we're actually from here." Nessarose rolled her eyes.

"No you're not. I know everyone here and I've never seen you before."

"Well we've been away, we're not sure how long." David admitted. "Look, are your parents around?"

"No, this is my special place. No one comes here. Everyone is afraid, but not me," she said with the level of pride only a six year old can pull off.

"Your parents let you go out on your own?" Snow asked. Nessarose rolled her eyes again.

"My mother is the Mayor and one of the most powerful dark magic witches in all the realms. No one would dare come near me." The haughty tone remained but did little to hide the regret behind her words.

"The Mayor?" Regina asked. "No, don't tell me."

She heard the others asking questions but she couldn't spare them any attention, her focus solely on the child in front of her. Her slightly pointed face, the condescending air. Why hadn't she seen it straight away? Her eyes drifted down to the pink hearts embroidered onto her patent leather shoes. Did her sister know she'd created a perfect little version of Cora? She looked back at the girl's frowning face. Ah, but there's Robin's soft eyes, she thought.

"Well my dear," Regina said, pulling out her own regal condescension. "Your mother is who we want to talk to, so you will take us to her right now."

"Why?" Came the disgusted reply.

"Because I'm your Aunt Regina." Before Nessarose could pull out what was bound to be a over the top statement of disbelief someone started shouting her name from the trees.

"Ug," Nessarose groaned. "That's my stupid brother." Robin's face snapped up from the startling presence of his walking talking baby girl to see his now eleven year old son clamber out of the tree line and march across the grass. Somehow he'd managed to become even cuter, his cheeks still round and his hair groomed so his soft curls were swept away from his face. Robin barely registered how smartly he was dressed in a preppy looking school uniform before he reached them.

"Nessa," he scolded grabbing her by the wrist. "You know mother told you not to come here. You want to get dragged into the underworld?"

"Whatever," Nessarose replied. "It's just a pond. Nothing ever happens." Roland sighed in a way that suggested that he couldn't be bothered to argue with her. Then he finally looked up at them all.

"I'm sorry if my sister said anything that offended you," he said politely, just assuming Nessarose had done so. Regina could feel Robin's heart breaking at the complete lack of recognition in his son's face.

" _She_ says she's Aunt Regina," Nessarose supplied. Roland looked startled for a moment and studied them all, his eyes resting on Robin for slightly longer than the rest of them.

"I guess she looks kind of like the photo," he said. Robin stepped forward reaching out but Roland moved back pulling his sister with him. "You want to see mother?" he asked them. Robin's hand fell heavily to his side and he nodded, trying to smile encouragingly despite the suspicious look in his son's eyes. Without another word Roland walked back the way he'd come dragging Nessarose with him. "Don't think this means you'll not get into trouble," he told her. "Neal told the Captain what you did."

That one sentence electrified the group. Hook had been in Storybrooke the whole time. Emma felt a mixture of fury and despair swirl inside herself. If Nessarose really was Zelena's daughter then they'd been gone for years. What had happened in that time? Would he be different? Would he be the same? The Charmings were having similar thoughts about their son, Snow felt like screaming. She'd missed her child growing up again, but this time it was her fault. This time she'd left, choosing the happiness of one child over the other. How would he ever forgive them?

"I hate Neal. He's a big baby," Nessarose declared.

"Yeah?" Roland said casting a glance back at the group, checking they weren't following too closely. "Well he hates you too Ness."

"You have to call me Nessarose," she demanded going so far as to stamp her foot.

"Nope," he said smugly. "I'm your big brother so I can call you whatever I want."

The trees started to thin out and the rooftops of buildings appeared as they entered the edge of the town. Emma felt her anxiety start building. Going to the underworld had been more than a mistake, but that's what they did, ran full tilt into danger for the ones they loved, except this time the ones they loved hadn't been in danger, not within the underworld anyway.

She'd felt it, stumbling around the netherworld, she'd thought that some grander plan was already taking place, that they'd been manipulated into breaking the deepest set rules of the magical realms by someone else, but focused on her mission she'd brushed her thoughts away for another day. Hook had been in Storybrooke the whole time, she thought again. Who could have set something like that up?

Nessarose suddenly stopped and tugged on her brother's hand forcing him to bend to listen to her. She gave the group following them a wicked smirk, so exact a copy of her mother's that it gave them chills.

"We should tell Lord Hades that they are here," she said.

…..

 **Author's Note:**

"Emma. Babe. When you open a doorway to another realm, you should always make sure it doesn't swing both ways." - Hades.

That line was in a previous version and I just couldn't find a satisfactory way to get it in, so I cut the whole thing and made Nessarose instead. (Whose name is stolen from Wicked.) My idea is that Hades manipulated the heroes into abandoning this realm so he can swoop in and take over.

Why aren't Hook and Belle in the "hell" BTS photos? Maybe they never went there? How do you solve a problem like too many babies? Jump forward in time and age them up. And for all intents and purposes Zelena did a great job with Roland as his fake mother, I can see her tiger mothering the both of them. Thanks so much for all the supportive reviews and follows for this set of stories. I hope you enjoyed this one too. Let me know.


	15. Chapter 15: Do you miss it?

**Author's Note:** **Spoilers for 5x08 and 5X10 and 5X11 speculation** Killian's pretty at home using his magic huh? For a man who's said he normally tries to outrun magic he was transporting and changing clothes like a pro. I guess it was supposed to show how he accepted the darkness so quickly.

Before we continue to have our hearts broken on Sunday, here's a little Captain Cobra set after the day is finally saved and everything is back to normal. Whenever that may be.

…..

Killian Jones stood staring at the veritable mountain of dirty dishes in the sink. They'd hosted a dinner party, a bloody sit down dinner party with canapés to start like they were some sort of landed gentry or some sort of normal family. He had no idea how it had come about but Emma had burst through the door earlier in the week reciting shopping lists and wondering if the table was big enough in a way that suggested it hadn't been her idea but if she had to do it she was ruddy well going to do it properly.

The atmosphere had been stilted to start with but Killian had got the wine flowing as soon as her family arrived and had been spending his time, back in the land of the living, filling their cold blue house with a treasure trove of books and souvenirs and well, treasures so there was enough to stimulate less awkward conversation and before they knew it everyone was joking and reminiscing and complimenting Emma on her secretly shop bought strudel.

He took a step closer to the sink. Despite the unquestionable success of the evening he was not used to entertaining in such a fashion and he'd escaped his guests feeling exhausted and more than a little on display. It'd never bothered him as a pirate, half the idea was to be flashy and intimidating, but the nature of his audience had changed. They weren't staring in awe or fear, they were checking he was alright, wondering how he was coping and congratulating him on being normal.

He stared at the pile of dishes and felt like they were weighing on his chest rather than sitting innocently in the sink. He closed his eyes, focused on his feelings of frustration, lifted his hand and gave the air over the pile a definitive swipe. There was no shift in the air, no rush of magic and when he opened his eyes they confirmed that the dishes still sat completely unchanged and dirty. He let out a puff of air, not aware he'd been holding his breath.

"Do you miss it?" Henry asked. Killian jumped and tried to cover the uncomfortable moment with a fake smile.

"I've never said being the Dark One didn't have it's perks," he said motioning at the plates.

"Are you going to learn to do magic again?" Killian groaned internally knowing putting off this conversation with Emma's child would only cause more trouble.

"No," he said firmly, trying to convince the lad, despite what he had walked in on.

"Why not? Mom's still got her light magic. You've been left with nothing," the boy pointed out quietly. Killian gave an offended chuckle.

"Nothing?" He asked. "I have a literal second chance at my life, given to me by a beautiful woman who loves me and has risked everything for me. Not only that, her family has forgiven me for my past sins and allowed me to be a part of it. I even have a boy to pass on my years of knowledge to," he added teasingly before his face became serious again. "I'd be a foolish man indeed if I took any of that for granted."

"You didn't really answer, do you miss it?" Henry asked again. Hook looked down at the floor.

The boy was more mature than a lot of grown men he knew, but still he wanted to protect him. Henry had a bad habit of taking responsibility for everyone around him. Hook had added to that load as the Dark One and he'd been carefully working to make it up to him. Although looking at the situation now, he suspected his efforts may have had the opposite effect. He realised he was scared of losing Henry's trust forever, exactly like he'd lost Baelfire's, but Henry valued the truth above almost anything and he was desperate not to let him down again.

"Do you understand the difference between light and dark magic?" He asked. Henry frowned at the question.

"Dark magic comes from evil and light magic comes from good," he replied as if he'd not really thought about it before.

"I wish it was that simple Henry," Killian sighed. He turned his back on the dishes and leaned against the sink. "All magic is fueled by emotions correct?" Henry nodded. "But it's actually more than that, it's your emotions, your thoughts...your subconscious intentions. Take a protection spell," he continued. "Is that light or dark magic?"

"It depends on who casts it?" Henry asked as an answer.

"Why?" Killian asked. "Think about it Henry, think about when Snow was giving birth to your baby uncle, what made Emma's spell different to your other mother's?" Henry did think about it, at the time he'd just accepted what everyone was saying, Emma used light magic and Regina used dark magic. So what was the difference?

"The intention like you said?" Henry tried.

"Correct lad," Killian nodded. "Regina's magic all stems from a place of pain, when she puts up a protection she's thinking of preventing some horror, of blocking someone's attempt against her, and maybe of punishing anyone who tries. Your other mother, her intention is still to protect but she's focused on cherishing the thing she's protecting, keeping it pure and safe. At least that's my estimation," he finished awkwardly turning back to the dishes.

"You think you're intent is always dark?"

"Every single scrap of magic I did was done in anger, and I was proud of it," he replied his voice dropping unintentionally into a growl at himself. He tensed as he felt Henry move closer to him, feeling a sudden irrational need to have the boy stay away. "I am a pirate after all and what's a pirate but a man who values his own freedom over the laws and society of decent people. And the darkness gave me freedom beyond anything I'd ever experienced. I didn't care about anything, not hurting you or your family or even myself."

He didn't look at Henry's face, knowing he'd see the same face that everyone gives him when reminded he's more of a tamed villain than a true hero. To think he spent hundreds of years to reveling in the look of fear and distrust in people's eyes.

"But do you miss it?" Henry repeated.

"Aye, sometimes."

He risked a look up. Henry studied him seriously, it was an expression Hook was used to seeing on the boy's face. One of the perils of wooing and then loving a woman with a teenage son. He'd never felt so dependant on the outcome of such an analysis before now.

"I'll wash, you dry." Henry said, pushing him out of the way and rearranging the dishes to make room in the sink. Hook picked up a dishcloth and wrapped it around his hook, unsure as to what had been decided in the young boy's mind. The weight in his chest eased as Henry handed him the first plate with an accompanying small smile. That's how Emma found her boys later, working together.

…..

 **Author's Note:** As always thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Business

**Author's Note:** **Spoilers** This is based on BTS photos of 5b and interviews. For those who haven't seen them. The afterlife looks like Storybrooke but in ruins and isn't "Hell" but a place where people try to finish any business they have unresolved before passing to the next world proper.

Oh, I should probably point out here, that all these one shots will not connect with each other. They are just separate ideas that pop into my head and distract me from revising. I hope you still enjoy reading them and they're not confusing.

…..

Emma and Henry found him at the docks. Of course. The Jolly Roger was at its usual birth and unlike the rest of this strange ruined version of their home town, she looked as bright and solid as she did every day in the real world. However, unlike back home, she's a hive of activity, burly roguish men are hard at work, moving barrels, climbing the rigging, swabbing the decks and stood in the middle of it all is Captain Hook.

Emma could hear his voice and it stirred her blood like a siren call as he shouted out instructions. She marvelled at his command of his ship. She'd never seen him with a crew. A crew. His crew. The ones that must have died in Neverland and then waited in the underworld for their captain to return and lead them on another grand adventure. She started to feel uncertainty creep into her.

Henry is pulling her along, her feet dragging like lead. She's not sure how to explain to him that her excitement is fading, that she's only now doubting this incredible journey she's led them on.

"Bae! I hope that's your new method for testing the rigging. This isn't a pleasure cruise!" Hook's voice rang out over the dock freezing Emma and Henry in place.

Their eyes swung slowly up until they caught on the shape of a lanky boy with dark hair swinging upside down from the rigging. With a laugh the figure caught a rope hanging next to him and used it to pull himself upright, before he jumped down to land on the deck in front of Killian. The Captain tried desperately to keep a stern face but a smile kept tweaking the edge of his mouth.

"Aye Captain," Baelfire announced. "Rigging is tight and strong." Killian gave in and laughed at the lad's audacity, ruffling his shaggy hair. Bae looked suitability annoyed and smoothed his hair back with his hands immediately setting off more laughter from his captain.

"Go help Starkey and Skylights with the deck, you ruffian," Hook said, giving the young deck hand a shove towards the sailors and smiling like a proud father.

Oh God. Neal and Hook together. Laughing and smiling together. What did you think? That he'd be sitting in a pit waiting for you to come charging in to rescue him? Look at how happy he is, Emma thought. Look at how happy both of them are here.

"His unfinished business is being with Neal?" She whispered, barely aware she was speaking out loud.

"It actually makes a lot of sense," Henry answered. Emma turned to him her eyes wide and blank, unable to process the scene in front of her and amazed her son could be so calm about it. "That's how Dad knew how to sail the Jolly Roger remember? Her son continued. "He told me Hook asked him to join him and be a pirate, but Dad was too angry and he thought he would just get betrayed again, so he said no. They never said, but I bet both of them wondered what it would have been like if he'd said yes."

"And here they are." Emma winced at the unintentional bitterness in her voice and forced herself not to meet Henry's eye, knowing she'd only see sympathy. She meant to sound happy for them. She knew logically this wasn't a rejection and it was ridiculous to feel hurt.

She watched as Killian strode up to the helm. The wind blew off the bay as he reached the upper deck and whipped his dark hair out of his face. Even from this distance she could see the bright blue of his eyes and faint pink in his sun kissed skin.

Her heart was thudding hard in her chest. This is all she wanted, this is all she could think about since he saved her from the darkness. Being with him. Having him. And there he was just yards away, but her feet remained frozen to the wood of the dock as a cold trickle of realisation filtered into her brain. He was happy and she was making _exactly_ the same mistake she made in Camelot. He'd asked her, no, he'd begged her to let him go and she still couldn't. So she'd ignored her family's concerns and dragged them into another realm of dangers. How was that different to unthinkingly unleashing another Dark One?

"It's not right," Henry said. Emma thought she'd spoken out loud again but her son was carefully watching Hook and Baelfire going about their duties on the Jolly Roger without noticing her internal breakdown.

"What's not right?" She asked. Us being here? Killian and Neal being a happy family together without us, especially after they'd _both_ promised her they'd be her family. She shook that thought off, that was a rabbit hole that would swallow her whole.

She watched young Neal, no Baelfire, dance around his larger crewmates, playfully teasing the big men. She honestly wouldn't have recognised him if Hook hadn't called his name. Had she ever seen him be that carefree? She shifted her gaze to Hook watching him scan the ocean. They both look free, she thought. Free from me.

"Why are they just sitting in the dock?" Henry wondered frowning. Emma looked back and forth between the ship and her son.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Why aren't they at sea?" Henry asked again to himself. Emma did another back and forth.

"They're preparing to sail aren't they? Maybe the tide's wrong," she tried. Henry gave her a slightly condescending smile that suggested she had proved she didn't now what she was talking about.

"Watch what they're doing Mom. They're doing the same tasks over and over again instead of weighing anchor and leaving." She did look and was surprised to see he was right as Baelfire scrambled back up the rigging and Hook descended back to the main deck to scold him.

"They're stuck, looping around over and over," she agreed.

"I'm not sure," Henry replied. "I think they can't leave because they're missing something." Emma had learned not to doubt these otherwise baseless statements from her son. The truest believer and now author was rarely wrong about these things. Her heart started beating again. It's me, she thought shamelessly and she lifted her foot to step forward. "We have to go back to town." Henry said as he grabbed her arm and Emma had to twist to keep the Jolly in sight.

"Wait, what?" She demanded.

"I know who they're waiting for Mom, come on," her son replied, tugging on her arm and pulling her away from the only two men she'd ever risked giving her heart to. Who were apparently waiting in purgatory for someone else according to her son.

She wasn't really aware of where Henry was taking her, still processing the image of Hook and Neal _together_ in the afterlife. Then he shouted and her world focused painfully back to the present.

"Grandma!"

Milah turned her head and frowned at them, her orange high visibility jacket bunching around her shoulders.

"Henry, I don't think you should call me that. It makes your family uncomfortable." The dark haired woman they'd met on their arrival sighed as the last of the children she watched over finished safely crossing the road. Her duty completed for now she turned fully and ushered them to stand on the sidewalk, her lollipop sign slung against her shoulder. Even in her modern clothes Emma could see the hint of pirate in her stance and it made her want to vomit.

"Good, you're finished," Henry said. "We need you to come and help someone." Milah gave them a suspicious look, noting how unhappy Emma was.

"Me? Help someone?" She asked.

"Yes, please Grandm...Er... Milah," Henry continued. "You'd be helping us too. He's just a boy and I think you're the only one that can help him." Emma thought Henry was laying it on a bit thick but Milah gave another regretful sigh.

"I can't just abandon the children here. I have a duty. I have to see it through, even if it means remaining in this one place," she said quietly. Emma knew enough of the woman's story to need no explanations for the strange situation she had created for herself.

"It's OK, my Mom will take your place," Henry said brightly. Both women immediately started complaining. "Mom!" Henry cut in. "This is real life not a story, don't get hung up on unnecessary symbolism."

Well, what was Emma supposed to say to that? She reached out and took the sign from Milah. The woman let out a breath as her fingers slowly uncurled from the handle. How many years had she been holding onto that thing? Emma gave what she hoped was an encouraging nod and stepped out into the road trying to ignore the pair of receding footsteps.

She trusted her son, Henry wouldn't come all this way with her just to give her happy ending to another woman. Even if she was technically Hook's first love. The woman he'd made himself live centuries to avenge. The woman he'd fought against the Dark One for.

She did an OK job of holding her nerves in check until the children started filing in front of her. They completely ignored the change to their usual crossing guard, not even giving her a glance as they trudged past. Milah had forced herself to do this or some version of this for centuries? Now Henry was going to reunite her with her son and her lover for the rest of eternity. A true happy ending if there ever was one. Wasn't that the point of Emma's existence? She was the saviour. How could she wish for anything different?

The sign started trembling in her hand but before she could get control of herself the children vanished from in front of her. Milah didn't need them anymore. Henry had done it. Emma was already running back to the dock, the stop sign clattering to the ground behind her.

As she turned the last corner, her breath tearing from her chest and her legs burning, she nearly stumbled. The Jolly Roger was leaving. Sailing away out into the bay. No! She didn't even get to speak to him. Her feet pounded on the boards of the dock as she rushed to the end, desperate to catch another glimpse.

Stood at the railing was Milah and Baelfire. Milah was whispering desperately to her son, her hands checking him for any injuries as she apologised. Baelfire just stared at her as if frozen in disbelief, suddenly he lunged forward and his mother caught him clutching at him tightly. Tears streamed down both their faces. Emma felt her heart breaking and warming simultaneously. Neal had his family, Milah had her child and they were sailing away into the sunset.

"You didn't bring the Crocodile Swan? Getting him to watch them leave together would've crossed another item of business off my list." Emma must have pulled a muscle she turned so suddenly. He was here. Stood there calmly, one eyebrow raised, smirk in place. He was here.

"But your unfinished business?" She asked, not ready to believe he had really chosen her. Hook watched the Jolly leave.

"I promised her a life of freedom and she died at the hand of the husband she was trying to escape," he said, harsh bitterness adding a growl to his voice. "Whether I cared at the time or not, I took Bae's family away from him and failed when I had the opportunity to give him another."

"But now they're together and they're both free to go wherever they want," Henry piped up from where he was standing next to Hook.

"Aye," Hook said giving him a grateful but nervous smile. "You gave them and me something we'd only dared to dream of." A look passed from Henry to Hook, not forgiveness, but acceptance maybe. Hook seemed relieved either way.

"Mom helped too," Henry pointed out. Then Emma and Hook's eyes met and the rest of the world faded away. Again she was frozen, just staring at him. Move forward, her mind shouted at her legs. This is what you want. This is why you're here. He could have left with them, sailed into the great beyond but he didn't, he stayed with you. But her traitorous body wouldn't move, a piece of self doubt still holding her back. He was happy until you came. She noted that Hook also hadn't moved.

"I've been alive for centuries," Hook reminded her. "I have so much that I regret. But the thing I long for most, the thing that won't let my soul rest. Is the life I wanted with you Emma." She finds herself in his arms and his kiss makes everything right again. She can't even feel her body as she loses herself in the feelings she thought she'd lost forever.

"How can I be happy without you?" He whispered when they stop for breath. She'd ordinarily be irritated at his ability to know what she's thinking but there's no room for anything but relief in her heart. "I know I should feel sorry that you and Henry are here so soon, but I'm just too happy to see you," he continued, his arms still wrapped around her.

"It's fine, we're not dead," Henry announced bluntly. Emma felt Hook go still and pull away.

"What do you mean you're not dead? How have you come here?" He asked.

Emma can see their moment is over and it's too soon. She wanted to turn back the clock and enjoy their reunion forever, but he gave her a look that demanded an explanation and really they shouldn't be indulging in soft embraces until they're finally _really_ home.

"Come on," she said taking his hand. "Let's go join up with the others. I'll explain everything."

"The others?" He looked horrified but she's still too full of happiness to care.

"Come with me if you want to live," she stated flatly. Henry groaned.

She gave the Jolly one final look. It's little more than a silhouette against the horizon, but she's sure she can see him, looking just like he did when she first met him, a big smile on his face. Be happy Neal. You were a hero. I love you.

…

 **Author's Note:** I know, I know, minor character resolution? On this show? I always wished Neal had had the chance to sort through his issues before he died. At least he reconnected with his father (literally). I also love young Bae. So here's me hoping for some of this in the spring. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think?


	17. Chapter 17: No

**Author's Note:** **Small Spoiler** For a character that's scheduled to appear in 5b. The last chapter didn't get much of a response I hope this one is a bit more satisfying. One thing I thought the writers got right in the last few episodes were the arguments Emma and Hook had before his evil reveal, so I thought I'd have a go.

A big thank you to my reviewers (over 60!) especially my regular reviewers and everyone who has followed or favourited.

…

"No."

"Wha...what?"

"No," Hook repeated. "I refuse to accept half of your heart Emma."

"But-"

"Especially as there's no way of knowing giving it to me in this world would even allow me back to the land of the living without killing you."

"We have to try."

"There's a reason they say nothing can bring back the dead. What do you actually know about what will happen if we do this? Will it affect your magic?"

"I don't care."

"What if it gives me magic? I believe I have adequately demonstrated I can't handle that. What if it shortens your life. What if my having it darkens it and darkens you as a consequence. No Swan, and I find it incredible you thought I would agree to such a scheme!"

"Easy Mate," Robin said from the sidelines as Hook's anger rose.

"Don't _mate_ me mate. What are you even doing here? What concern am I of yours? Didn't you just have a baby?"

"Yes," Robin replied not making any effort to explain, but Hook didn't need him to.

"Ah, hoping to find your dead wife and get her blessing are you?" Hook sneered. Regina's head snapped to Robin in time to see him close his eyes in pain. "It must have been quite the relief to find out it'd been Zelena you'd been stepping out on that whole time. I bet you never thought you'd be grateful to find out your wife had been murdered." Robin clenched his fists and took a step forward but Emma jumped in front of him.

"Stop it," she barked at Hook. "You're talking like you did under the darkness. This isn't about them this is about you and me." The reminder of the things he'd said to her as the Dark One was like a punch to his gut and Hook actually took a step back, breaking eye contact to stare at the middle distance.

"Well that is proof isn't it Swan. I can't be trusted with this. I'll always be a villain."

"You can't just give in to it like that, you're the one who taught me how to fight the darkness," she replied.

"I am not worth any more sacrifices."

"My parents share a heart and nothing bad happened because of it."

"Your mother put her heart in your father's body in the _living_ world right after he died. And I doubt she consulted him about it first."

"He was already dead when I thought of it and I knew it would work. We're stronger than ever now, right Charming?" Snow defended herself as she turned to her husband expecting a supportive smile but saw a troubled frown instead. "Charming?"

"Hook's right I would have said no," he announced.

"What? You wanted to stay dead?" Snow asked, even thought she knew the answer.

"I was happy to sacrifice myself so you could return to Emma. That's what we talked about, that's what we agreed _together_. You weren't supposed to risk your life and the life of our unborn son."

"I had no idea you felt that way."

"What could I say that wouldn't sound ridiculously ungrateful? I am so happy I got to hold my son, to see Emma again and be with you. But it eats me up that you risked yourself."

Snow had no reply to that and Emma turned back to Hook to see him looking very satisfied. Anger flared inside her.

"You expect me to just turn around and leave? I love you. You made me let you inside my heart and now I don't know how to go on without you," she shouted at the pirate. He'd been so happy to see her just moments before, she'd finally believed in a future where she wasn't always alone and now he was tearing it away from her again.

"That isn't love Swan, it's obsession. Believe me I know the difference," he replied dismissively. Emma had thought she understood heartbreak but there he went proving her wrong like always.

"You lied to me," she whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"You said you'd win my heart without trickery, but all you did was make promises you couldn't keep," she bit out. He blinked at her in surprise.

"I never-"

" _You don't need to worry about me, I'm a survivor?," she_ interrupted sarcastically. "I told you that everyone I had been with died and then I had to watch you die in front of me three times in six weeks! You got drowned, Gold almost crushed your heart." Hook held up his hand and hook to stop her.

"Alright, alright, so this is your new plan? Guilt trip me into taking your heart?" Emma shrieked in frustration.

"No! I love you. Why can't you accept that?" She screamed.

It was hurting somewhere deep inside him to hear her talk like this, to know he was pulling open such old wounds and making them deeper but she had to understand how wrong this entire endeavour was. Even if it destroyed both of them, she'd still be able to find a way to build herself the future she deserved as long as she left him here.

"I've lived more than my share of lifetime's. This land of regrets is where a man like me belongs," he said gently not able to say any more harsh words to her, but he should have known Emma wouldn't give up.

"I've been the villain," she replied. "I've listened to the darkness inside me and I know it's not just about whether a person is good or evil. Giving in to the darkness is so much easier than fighting it. It tricks you into thinking you can have anything you want and ignore the consequences. That's why you need a reason to fight, something to remind you that there are more important things to live for. You told me that." She stepped into his space, hovering so close he had to concentrate to stop his traitorous body leaning in to hold hers.

"You felt like I betrayed you and when I did that I took away your reason to fight," she continued. "I understand that now and I am sorry. Please don't punish yourself. You deserve a life that doesn't end in heartache, you do. Let me give that to you. Let me be a part of it with you?"

She gave him a watery smile as tears tracked down her cheeks and he felt his heart melting and start the familiar pounding that only Emma could cause. Despite his failings as the honourable man he wished he could be she'd come to the bloody underworld with her family to retrieve him. If it took another hundred years he would do whatever he could to give her the life she deserved.

He laughed internally at his own thoughts, realising at some point in her speech he'd given up fighting her and accepted he was going back to Storybrooke at her side and now that that thought was conscious in his mind, it was the only thing he could think about.

"Very passionate, Swan," he sighed and rubbed the tears from her face.

He leaned forward noticing her tremble in response. Damn this woman. He'd sworn his heart and mind to her from the moment he pledged to help her save her son. Why did he bother trying to fight her?

"Okay love," he relented. "But I shan't be taking your heart. There maybe something else we can do."

"Something else?"

"You're not actually the first to journey here hoping to retrieve someone you lost. A young man came and rescued his love after Hades tricked him with some sort of deal. They are still around here somewhere maybe they'll have some ideas." Emma's eyes lit up with her usual bright determined fire and Killian cursed his own heart for strengthening with hope at the sight.

"Then let's go find them," she commanded.

"Aye love, I'm right with you."

…..

 **Author's Note:** I hope they don't just randomly bump into Hercules and yay for coming up with a reason for Robin to go to the underworld, now I can sleep at night. Although we have all the unresolved Camelot and Merida stuff… hmm I'll see what I can do about that in the next chapters.

I'd be super grateful if you spared me a moment to review. Even if it's to tell me off for using too much melodrama. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18: Meanwhile in Oz

**Author's Note:** I hope you don't mind a departure from my usual Hook cantered stuff. **Spoilers** for a returning character in 5b.

I felt so bad for Zelena, I had to help her. I hope this doesn't come off too OOC.

…...

Meanwhile in Oz...

Dorothy had always felt a horrid undercurrent of creepiness in Oz, it was one of her main reasons for wanting to leave when she had fallen into the magical realm all those years ago, but despite that the "real" world had seemed so flat and harsh in comparison that she couldn't stop wondering about going back. Her perception of what was truly possible had altered too dramatically, she just couldn't get excited about who spoke to who at what party or the possibility of an exciting career in pharmaceuticals.

Her mind would wander there during lessons, while her friends were talking, during meals. Her nights were even worse, followed every morning by a sickening confusion when she awoke to the same flat dry landscape. So, with trembling hands she'd pulled out the heavy lock box she'd consigned her travelling shoes to and opened the lid.

Oz wasn't the same and yet she also found she wasn't surprised by the changes. Zelena hadn't died after Dorothy had accidently thrown water on her which, looking back, made sense. Dorothy was honestly relieved, despite what the witch got up to after she left, which was banish the other magical sisters and take over, ruling with vindictiveness and flippancy. Although, Dorothy had mused, she was pretty much the ruler the citizens of Oz deserved, superficial clique driven bunch that they all were.

On her arrival she discovered that Zelena had left the realm suddenly months ago and still had not returned, of course everyone was too cowardly to march into the Emerald City and take it back so everything had just gone on as if the Wicked Witch had never left.

Dorothy had changed that on day one, ignoring the strange feeling of destiny clicking together as she did.

On day two of course Zelena reappeared, flying out of a giant violent green tornado. The subsequent tantrum and battle had been fierce but Zelena had also seemed strangely distracted. The witch hadn't even recognised Dorothy until they were suddenly alone and face to face in the Wizard's throne room.

"Why are you doing this?" Dorothy spat at the green skinned woman standing above her on the dais. It was a rhetorical question. Zelena was petty and possessive and above all jealous of anyone else's happiness. What more reason did a tyrant need to seize power and ruin the lives of others.

"My daughter," Zelena replied.

"What?" Dorothy spluttered.

"I had a baby girl and my sister _took_ her from me and banished me back here without a way to get back to her, and they were all about to die in some ridiculous battle with reincarnated evil and now my daughter must be all alone," Zelena said, her words growled through clenched teeth and her eyes flashing with fury and surprising desperation.

"Really? Zelena, that's horrible. I'm so sorry," Dorothy blurted. Well, that was unexpected. Understatement, Dorothy, she chided herself internally.

"They let me hold her once and told me I could be her mother, then they took her away," Zelena said mournfully. Her pride wouldn't let her cry and she glared down at the young woman in front of her but a broken heart could never be hidden. It lay open on a person's face like a bleeding wound. Dorothy chewed the inside of her cheek. She couldn't. She shouldn't.

"Here," she said suddenly before she could think about it any longer. She grabbed her necklace and pulled it over her head revealing a gold locket hanging on the chain.

"What's this?" Zelena asked, her hand floating just shy of taking the sparkling item.

"They're under a protective glamour spell. Go on break it," Dorothy said, trying to encourage the woman she once thought was a friend. Zelena gave her a highly suspicious eye before snatching the necklace and waving her hand over it. The glamour melted in a fizzle of green smoke.

"My shoes," Zelena gasped, her eyes darting back and forth from the shoes to the young woman in front of her.

"You know somehow I always knew they were yours. They're how I've been travelling the realms," Dorothy replied with a smile.

"You're giving them to me? Why are you helping me?" Zelena demanded. She took a step back the shoes clutched to her chest as if Dorothy was going to take them back.

"You remember that I live with my aunt and uncle? It's because my parents didn't mean to have me. I was just some drunken accident. All they cared about was partying and having a good time and well, a child kinda puts a stop to all that so they dumped me on my aunt. My mother's never even been to visit me, I'm twenty five and I have no idea where she is. You've torn apart this realm trying to find a way back to your daughter. Listening to you, I guess I feel... jealous?" That was the most she had ever spoken to anyone about that and here she was spilling her guts to the Wicked Witch.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Zelena said without any irony.

"Yeah well, I hope you get your daughter back," Dorothy replied. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Thank you," Zelena said, with the formality of someone who is not used to saying the words. She felt confused, she'd never been grateful to someone before. What did everyone else do in these situations? "You see this travelling case?" She said, pointing to the large suitcase behind the curtain. "It's filled with magical items, maybe it's time for Oz to have a new wizard." Dorothy blinked at her.

"You're giving them to me?" She asked in amazement.

"No," Zelena replied firmly. "I'm trading them to you for the shoes and make sure you remember to do the same when you start giving them out. All magic comes with a price, it's the ultimate rule."

"Yes, I'll make sure. Thank you Zelena." Dorothy said nodding and not quite believing her fortunes.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or if I see you again I won't turn you into a flying monkey," Zelena said briskly, but she stepped down from the dais as Dorothy stepped up. It couldn't be more symbolic if they exchanged a crown.

"Well you better hope you find your daughter and settle down somewhere because you'll never be welcome in Oz," Dorothy replied copying the other woman's tone.

"Good bye Dorothy Gale."

"Good bye Zelena."

With a wave of her hands the shoes were on her feet. Three sharp clicks and she was gone. Dorothy turned her back on the large room and ran her hands over the items in the chest. Life would never be flat and harsh again. First things first, get rid of that irritating creepiness.

…..

 **Author's Note:** I enjoy Zelena, I don't necessarily love her plot in the show mind, but Regina very suddenly banishing her after all their growth in the scenes in the previous episode, really annoyed me. Also, prophecies still need fulfilling. Please, let me know what you thought. Thanks so much for reading.


	19. Chapter 19: Meanwhile in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this one comes across a little forced. I really wanted to write it but it may have come out a little Phantom Menace :s

I hope you enjoy it anyway.

…..

Meanwhile in Storybrooke….

The Charmings had disappeared, actually the fairies informed everyone at the town meeting that the entire family including Regina and Gold but sans infants had journeyed to the underworld to retrieve Captain Hook.

Pandemonium. During which time someone announced that King Arthur had somehow been released from his cell and was rallying the citizens of Camelot to advance a hostile takeover of Storybrooke. Further pandemonium.

"I will be the one to take down Arthur and none of youse will be stopping me!" Merida's voice is clear and loud and spoke with such authority the assembly actually stopped to listen to her.

"Who are you?" somebody yelled.

"I am Queen Merida of clan Dunbroch of the Kingdom of Dunbroch," she announced standing tall on the stage at the front of the town hall. "I am the daughter of the great King Fergus Dunbroch. I fought in the great war with the outside invaders and I reunited the warring clans under my rule. Arthur killed my father and I will make sure he sees justice."

"OK great. You can be the new mayor then," Leroy shouted from the front row.

"Huh?" Merida replied over the din of agreement from the town's people.

"Wait," called out a sharp voice. Aurora struggled to the front of the crowd and mounted the steps to the stage. "She's not from our kingdom, she doesn't know anything about us and we don't know anything about her. I think a royal from the Enchanted Forest should take over as mayor."

This was met with a chorus of derision including such phrases as, _like that ever did us any good before_ , _why does it have to be a royal at all_ and _of course she'd say that._

"Let me guess sister, you?" Leroy asked. The crowd's murmurings became insulting but Aurora held her head high and nodded.

"Why not?" She asked them.

"They call you the sleepy princess," Granny called out. The crowd's chuckling sounded like thunder.

"Now now, let's be fair everyone," Hopper shouted as he fanned his hands at the crowd getting them to settle down. He gave them all a grateful smile as they quietened and turned nervously to the two women on the stage. "Er, well Princess Aurora, we've heard Queen Merida's qualifications how about we hear yours."

"Qualifications?" Aurora asked.

"Look, I think there's been a misunderstanding," Merida tried, but Aurora threw her an outraged glare, assuming she was talking about her right to rule as opposed to her own.

"I was the only royal left after the dark curse decimated the Enchanted Forest," she cut in before the other red head could get another word in. "With my true love Philip we rebuilt our kingdoms."

"Yeah but you left Snow White's kingdom to the Wicked Witch!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

"Didn't you get turned into a Monkey?" another shouted.

"We ensured our kingdom was rebuilt," Aurora doggedly repeated. "With time and patience we protected and nurtured the land and the people until they reached their former glory. Not all problems must be solved at the point of a sword. It is not necessary to run into a war."

"Oh, aye. You should give that lovely speech to Arthur and see if he agrees," Merida laughed before she remembered where she was and what was happening. Bugger it. She was barely the queen of her own people let alone this lot. "None of Mulan's inspirational advice covers this situation do they?" she muttered. Somehow Aurora heard her.

"Did you say Mulan?" She asked.

"Yeah. She is a friend, she taught me how to fight in battle," Merida answered.

"Me too," Aurora exclaimed. She gave Merida an analytical look.

"She guided me to find my confidence to be the queen my people deserved. I owe a lot to her support," Merida continued. Aurora looked at the unimpressed crowd in front of her and then back at the queen standing tall beside her.

"If Mulan has faith in you I will too," she declared loudly, the crowd murmuring with as much surprise as Merida.

"Right, so quick vote to make it official," Hopper said. "Hands up for Princess Aurora to be mayor." There was a smattering of hands raised, Aurora gave them a grateful smile. "Queen Merida for mayor." The obvious majority waved at the stage. Hopper nodded. "And those abstaining?" Probably a fifth of the room. Did that mean they couldn't decide or that they didn't want either of them? Merida was pondering this when Dr Hopper patted her on the arm. "Congratulations Mayor," he said brightly.

Bugger, she had never wanted to be queen, was it so impossible to avoid your fate? Apparently it didn't even matter which realm you found yourself in. Well, if this was to be her position she'd do it right. First off? Find out what the hell this crazy realm was all about.

"Princess Aurora is right about one thing, I'm not from this realm so I need advisors who understand what the people need beyond a good aim and a sword." She turned to the princess in question. "I would be honoured if you would consider a place on my council."

"I would be honoured your majesty and I promise to keep the people's best interests at heart," she replied.

"We'll need a magical representative... from the fairies at the convent?" Merida continued. Blue stood and gave a regal nod of assent. "And another from the trades people of the town." Granny was forcibly shoved onto the stage. "Who are the people of authority here beside the mayor?" Merida called out scanning the crowd.

"There's the sheriff but they're the ones that left again," called a voice.

"Well our first order should be to reappoint such positions," Merida said frowning at the chaos Emma and her family had left the town in.

"Your majesty, my brothers and I acted as sheriff the last time the Charmings disappeared and the town remained quiet and trouble free the whole time," Sleepy stated standing proudly with the other dwarves.

"That sounds great, although let's try not ta tempt the fates, if the rest of the town has no objections, we shall appoint you and your brothers as the sheriffs." Merida turned to check Aurora, Granny and Blue were in agreement and then looked to the crowd, who didn't move for a moment as if surprised to have been asked before a wave of shrugs and nodding filtered across the mass of people.

"Then it is settled," Merida said, giving a firm nod as she didn't have any other way to signal the decision had been made. She'd have to get some kind of staff or hammer or whatever they used in this realm. That was a point.

"Do you know about this realm's devices and magic?" She whispered to Aurora. "I can't made head nor tail of half of it."

"Ug, you have no idea how weird it is here, wait till you see your office. Don't worry Granny and the Blue Fairy have curse memories," Aurora said.

"What's an office and what are curse memories?" Merida asked. Aurora waved her hand in a I'll show you later kind of way that made Merida uncomfortable. She turned back to the waiting assembly.

"Right, well next thing is to find out exactly what sort of forces Arthur is building…"

….

As the town's people finally left the building there was a sense that everything was being taken care of and that they all understood the general plan. It was a feeling of trust and solidarity in their ruling government that they hadn't felt in a long time and quite a few may have been secretly hoping Regina and the Charmings would take their time coming back.

….

"Your Majesty?"

"Och, please, it's Queen Merida at most."

"As you wish," the large man said with a deep bow. Merida rolled her eyes wondering if wasting time on over the top formality and protocols was why the royals of the Enchanted Forest kept getting overthrown and taken by surprise curses. "I am Sir Galahad, I am one of the Knights of the Round Table." That got a reaction.

"Are you here to make some sort of power play?" Merida asked waving her guard to back down. The knight made no move to attack and looked upset by the question, shaking his head.

"I am here to humbly request your aid," Galahad clarified.

"My aid? Shouldn't you be asking whatever it is of your own king?"

"It is with great sadness that I confess it is my king that I must beseech you to act against." Merida raised an eyebrow at him. This knight certainly liked his words. If his voice wasn't so smooth and rich she'd probably be annoyed. "For years I have followed my Lord King with loyalty and dedication but our displacement to this land has highlighted some of his...unforgivable failings and brought worrying rumours to my ears. It is one of these such rumours that has brought me to your mercy."

"So?" She asked, starting to lose patience even with his silky tones. Galahad licked his lips and looked uncomfortable and nervous for the first time since he'd appeared before her.

"I find myself so conflicted, should it be true, my existence will be irrevocably changed forever and call into question my life preceding this moment."

"You came to see me laddie," she reminded him. The name earned her a smile of surprise and the knight pulled himself straight again, lifting his head to speak to her eye to eye.

"My Lady, Queen Guinevere is under a foul enchantment which keeps her bound to the king."

"Against her will?" Merida asked, her anger already flaring.

"I cannot in good conscious leave her trapped in such a condition, although it may mean little now, if you saw fit to aid in her rescue I would pledge my sword and my loyalty to you. My Queen."

"I get the impression it would mean a lot. Come join us and we'll make sure your queen regains her freedom."

…..

 **Author's Note:** Merida to the rescue! I was really disappointed to hear that Camelot and Merida will probably not get any more screen time. They gave her a great arc that saw her claim her place as queen in her eyes and her people's and then dumped her in Storybrooke with no way home. (Red kinda selfishly took the only bean) Don't get me started on Guinevere, why did they rescue Lancelot and then not give us a beautiful reunion? Ug. The writers may actually have promised too much with Camelot this season.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20: The man you don't want to be

**Author's Note :** Hello all. It's been awhile, sorry to my faithful readers, I kinda lost the fanfiction bug and then the Once Upon a Time bug. The show had gotten a little angsty saccharine for me, but I am enjoying the new half of the season so hopefully the muse will start singing again. Here's something that was triggered from the last episode 5x15 so **spoilers** for everything cannon so far.

A little Snow and Killian scene (which I'm not sure we've ever had on the show). After the ringer he's been through I thought he'd need a hope speech. I hope you enjoy.

….

While searching for Hook, she had searched for Daniel, then the key and then the storybook and now they had to find the Underbrooke version of Zelena's pendant. Snow White hadn't known what the underworld would be like but she hadn't expected this much rummaging. She and Hook had ended up assigned to the barn, the rest of their band searching this world's version of Zelena's farmhouse. Snow was shoving apart bales of hay when she heard a series of somethings clatter to the ground followed by soft cursing and looked up to see Hook standing in front of a spilled mess of random junk frowning at his hand.

She winced in sympathy. Most of the time Hook stayed out of delicate work as his hook was more often a hindrance to proceedings, but they all wanted out of the underworld as of yesterday so it was literally all hands on deck, speaking of which….

"Did something happen to your hook?" She asked as she moved to help him, noticing the brace on his left arm hanging empty at his side.

"No. I left it behind," he replied, forcing lightness into his voice as he concentrated on sorting through the objects on the floor.

"You did? Why?" she asked in surprise before her brain caught up with her mouth and she snapped it shut.

There was a very long and very awkward silence. Killian gave a heavy sigh and finally turned to face her, flicking his hand between them.

"I thought you'd be pleased," he said. "No more Captain Hook to worry about. I know you and Dave have never been big fans of mine."

"It wasn't about that, it's... you know," Snow winced at her lame reply. "You don't need to…" her voice tapered off as she tried to come up with the right thing to say. Hook gave her a knowing look and went back to rummaging.

"There wasn't all this awkward shuffling when Regina dropped the E from _her_ monogram," he said, starting to sound annoyed.

"Sorry Hook, er...sorry. Killian ..I was just surprised," Snow explained. "But you don't need to prove anything. Not to me and David. We came here with Emma to save you and bring you home. We wouldn't have done that if we didn't believe that it's, that you're, what's best for her."

Killian sighed again his face pinched and uncomfortable. Snow focused on him properly trying to recognise anything of the arrogant and smarmy bastard that'd led them to the beanstalk. Nothing, barely a trace. This man just looked sad and tired, dressed up in black leather that he was no longer comfortable in. Had Hades finally succeeded at beating the fight out of him?

Maybe not Hades, maybe it was someone closer to home, a traitorous voice whispered in the back of her mind. What did Cora tell you about love? Snow shook her head to banish the thought and Killian looked up at her in surprise. She felt a small blush of embarrassment but held his gaze determined not to miss the opportunity to get through to him.

"The pirate thing," she started carefully. "It was a problem only because it's synonymous with being selfish-"

"And untrustworthy and violent and-" Killian recited.

"And dashing and adventurous," Snow cut in earning a surprised eyebrow but not the teasing flirtatious grin that should have accompanied it. Who'd have thought she'd miss his inappropriateness? "But that's not the whole summary who you are Killian. You've shown us you are so much more than that. But even still you _are_ a pirate." Hook's face shut down and she had to scramble up to stay in front of him as he made to walk away.

"The man that sailed us to Neverland? The one who fought side by side with us? The man who climbed the beanstalk and even the one that sent me on a wild goose chase for treasure with no intention of helping me escape. He was a pirate _and_ he's the man my daughter fell in love with, the one that earned her parents' respect and became a part of our family. You can be ashamed of things you've done but you don't need to throw everything you were away."

Hook looked completely stunned, processing her speech slowly as he studied her face for any lies. She had never spoken so openly and frankly with him before and she found herself worrying about how he might turn the tables on her when he replied.

"When did I send you looking for treasure?" was what he finally asked. Snow laughed.

"You sent me to Midas' castle for a ring?" she reminded him. "I nearly got caught by this prince and had to hit him in the-"

"Yes, yes I remember now," Killian said, stopping her teasing. "In my defence, I knew you wouldn't get the ring in the end." They shared their first warm smile since, well since the ball at Camelot weeks and weeks ago. But it couldn't last and the weight of their situation crept back onto his shoulders and the smile slid off his face.

"I appreciate what you're saying, more than you can know, but-" He was cut off, almost literally, by a dagger that flew past his face and stuck into the floor. They both dove behind the nearest shelter as a whooping and shouting cacophony suddenly surrounded them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Snow asked in dismay as she recognised the noise.

"Lost boys," Hook confirmed grimly. "I'm not surprised there are a few trapped in this world. Must have followed me here from town after some fun at Captain Hook's expense." The door burst open and a group of unkempt youths in various shades of khaki filled the doorway.

"Look who it isn't," Felix said as he stepped forward. He'd haunted a few of Snow's nightmares after Neverland, the malice filled leer imprinted on her memory was just as horrid in death as it had been in life. "Bet you thought you'd never see us again.'

"Wished and dreamed more like," Hook replied as he stood, leaving their shelter. Snow was surprised to see his words cause Felix to frown before remembering that dreams had been the power in Neverland.

"This isn't Neverland," Felix snarled. "You were nobody in life and you're nobody here." Hook scoffed.

"If that were true you wouldn't have traipsed all these boys here after me," he pointed out. "Come to have and go at Captain Hook have you? Your big stick doesn't appear to have made it down here. I doubt you'll prove you're a big man without it."

Felix lunged forward snarling and Hook kicked him soundly in the leg sending him crashing to the floor.

"I'll never be a _man_ ," Pan's lieutenant spat. He thrust himself away from the floor and stood hunched in front of Hook who was leaning back slightly as if relaxing on a hot day rather than in the middle of a fight. Felix's eyes scanned over the Captain and rested on his missing hook. His face twisted into a cruel sneer as he slowly pulled a long thin knife from his jacket and fisted it in his right hand.

Snow shifted gently behind her shelter. The rest of the boys were transfixed by Felix and Hook, who had each other's sole attention, so no one had noticed her yet. She quietly drew and strung her bow and arrow.

Felix darted forward slashing with the knife as if it was a sabre. The wild style was messy and should have been easy for Hook to avoid and counter attack but Hook wasn't fighting properly. His movements were sluggish and he'd lift his arm to strike but then he'd hold back at the last second and Felix would regain his balance forcing Hook to dodge his blade again. He very narrowly missed a stab at his chest but landed a hard shove, pushing Felix a good few feet away. Snow immediately sprang up and launched her arrow at the boy's hand, nicking the flesh and forcing him to drop the knife. A quick rapid volley at the ground in front of the door dissuaded the other boys from coming to his aid.

"I don't need to poison my arrows to hurt you," Snow White declared. The smaller boys were already backing out the door. She could see Felix trying to think of a way to win as he glared at her.

"There's someone else coming. _Come on_ _Felix_. We have to go," one of the boys hissed and Felix finally gave in, giving them a last venomous glare before disappearing out of the door.

"Thank goodness they're gone," Snow said in relief, returning her last arrow to its quiver. Hook was silent beside her and she spun to look at him, worried that he'd gotten himself injured again. "Hook? Are you OK?"

"My apologies Highness, I brought them upon us and then was less than useless against them," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "A sorry state of affairs I seem only to repeat. You know my brother and I were shanghaied the other day? They threw bags over our heads and dragged us away and I did nothing to prevent it, a hundred years ago they would have been dead at my feet before they laid a hand on my brother."

"Killian-"

"Rumpelstiltskin and I killed Killian Jones centuries ago," he said before she could continue. "And I… I don't want to be Captain Hook, not anymore. But I don't know how can I be anything else."

Snow knew then just how strong a bond she had formed with her daughter's love because her heart broke as she watched him struggling against his past and inner nature. He jumped as she placed her arms around him and drew him into a hug, his head bent to her shoulder. Mothering a centuries old pirate, only Snow White. After only a few seconds Hook tried to pull away but Snow held on tightly.

"Please Snow, I'd rather Dave didn't have another reason to stab me through the chest."

She allowed him to move away but she kept a palm on his cheek trying to demonstrate her support, that he wasn't as alone as he thought and she had faith that he'd come out of the other side of this as strong as ever.

"What's going on? I thought I saw people running from the barn," her husband's voice called out behind her.

"Oh," she said suddenly understanding Hook's statement. David was jogging into the barn a confused look on his face as he looked between them both. "We were attacked by some lost boys," she explained.

"Are you hurt?" David asked as he reached them, his confusion becoming a frown.

"No injuries, but I am not yet feeling myself and Snow was trying to make me feel better," Hook said. David studied the other man's face a moment longer before he nodded in understanding, although he unconsciously wrapped a possessive arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Killian!" Emma must have seen the Lost Boys too as she came running into the barn, barely controlled panic on her face.

"All's well Swan," Killian reassured her. "Just some Lost Boys looking for trouble, your mother put paid to their ideas."

"She did?" Emma asked looking between them all and sensing that something else was bothering them. Before she could ask though, the rest of their group arrived.

"We found it," Robin announced as he, Henry and Regina entered. "I knew it would be in the wardrobe. Zelena was always hiding things in there in New York." Regina's face could have turned Hell cold and Robin tried his best to cover his blunder with an awkward smile and puppy dog eyes.

"And I thought my situation was uncomfortable," Hook whispered. Snow smiled and gave her husband a squeeze before extracting herself from his arm.

"Then it's time to get out of here and back to our lives," she declared. Her eyes travelled to Hook's and although he still carried an air of defeat he gave her a small smile and a nod. A tiny effort but enough to give her hope and that was all Snow White needed.

...

 **Author's Note:** Not my best but hopefully something of a warm up. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought in a review.


	21. Chapter 21: Sail away

**Author's Note : Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed up to now, especially my regular readers.** I'm not a fan of retconning character development, but I'm desperate to get our dashing pirate back so here's a fluffy companion piece to the last one with a bit of CBT for him once the day is saved to try and get him back to his roots and cheer him up. No spoilers. Let me know what you think.

…...

"This has been exactly what I needed but I have to get back to work," Regina sighed, giving Robin one last soft kiss before she reluctantly pushed herself from her office sofa to walk back to her desk. It'd been so long since someone had put effort into romancing her and the prince of thieves turning up at her office with a surprise lunch had given her warm fussy feelings she hadn't had since she was a young girl. It was ridiculous how easy he seemed to be able to do that to her.

"But we haven't finished our coffee," he said smiling wide and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Don't try and play the scoundrel Robin," she said laughing at his pout. "I actually have an appointment due any second and knowing him he'll be-" A sudden roar of male laughter outside her window interrupted her. "What was that?"

The sharp rapping of metal on glass drew their attention back to the office before she could investigate.

"Hook," she sighed. "Exactly on time."

"Punctuality is next to-" he started to say but the noises outside escalated again and drowned him out.

"Who _is_ that?" Regina growled as she turned towards the window but Hook's guilty face made her stop and give him back her attention.

"I ah, may have unconsciously carried a few other souls back from the netherworld with me," he said wincing and scratching behind his ear.

"What?" Regina demanded surging up from her chair as Robin bounded across the room to join her at the window.

An eclectic group of men were slouched in a loose gathering in the small ornamental garden in front of the town hall. The only feature bringing them together as a unit was their air of menace... and untidiness.

"Are they?" Robin half asked as an innocent passer-by absent mindedly strolled close to the group while texting on his phone. A very hairy man at the edge of the group shot his leg out at the last minute tripping him and sending him sprawling only to be caught by his collar with his nose an inch from the ground by a large fist attached to another bald hulking man. Frozen in surprise the man was righted and patted down, a small spidery man handing his phone back with a toothless smile. The group then waved the random man away with cheerful smiles.

"My crew," Killian sighed.

"They didn't even pick his pocket," Robin marvelled. "They just tripped him for fun?"

"They are bored, and a trifle claustrophobic, " Killian said sighing again. "The prospect of remaining in this little town for the rest of their days is not one they are ready for yet. In their defence they have just been reborn and that does make one want to chase adventure."

"And the particular adventure you're suggesting is?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Just a short trip down the coast to collect whatever supplies the town needs from the realm outside." Hook stated breezily. Regina raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "They've no encounters with this realm since the early nineteen hundreds I'm sure the experience will be enough to sate their curiosity for a time," he continued, starting to sound nervous as Regina remained silent her eyes studying the pirate captain.

Killian felt his jaw clenching in annoyance and forced himself to relax. The queen must have realised he was only here making a show of asking for permission. Now the town border magic was down he could have just loaded up his ship and crew and been halfway around the world before she even realised he'd left town.

After nearly destroying everything good in the world he was attempting, however hollow this gesture may appear, to become a good man and a valuable and cohesive member of their town. Didn't she of all people understand? She couldn't believe this was a smokescreen for a raid or bounty hunt could she?

"Actually," Robin broke in. "There are a few items the Merry Men could use. I know Granny was complaining about being low on paprika." He gave a Regina a puppy dog face which was met with an unimpressed glare which she threw at both of them.

"Fine," she relented. "I'll send a message out to the trades people and see if there's anything else. This has nothing to do with _you_ wanting to escape our little town does it?" Oh, Hook winced, maybe she understood a little too well.

"Maybe I do need to feel some freedom," Hook agreed.

"You don't feel freedom here?" Emma asked sharply from the doorway. Hook glared at Robin and Regina for not warning him of Emma's presence. They both looked unsympathetic.

"Now Swan, before you go feeling all betrayed, let me say one thing," he said as he turned to face her.

"What's that?" She asked, the _and this better be good_ implicit in her tone of voice. Suggesting she was going to over react before she did, really wasn't the way stop her being angry.

"I haven't been able to look in the mirror for more than two seconds at a time since we returned." The surprise showed on her face before she could hide it. "I have doubted myself, hated myself, been furious at my own existence but I have never been afraid of myself, until now. I know you've told me the darkness wasn't my own, that it's gone now, that I'm a man worthy of your company but I'm finding it difficult to believe the evidence. You understand, don't you love?" She couldn't hold his eye and looked towards the empty wall as she sorted through her emotions.

"So leaving will help you find yourself again?" she asked eventually.

"Not leaving," he corrected. "I'd be going on a trip, for two days, to get..." He picked up the paper Robin had been hurriedly scrawling on as they talked. "Those fruit drink things Roland likes that I can't remember the name of," he read out loud. He gave Robin another cold glare. "Maybe three days," he amended. "I just want to feel like Killian Jones and maybe a little bit like Captain Hook? And sailing the Jolly Roger will accomplish that. It might be good for you to spend time just as Sheriff Emma Swan too?"

"Without each other," she nodded giving the idea some thought.

"More like apart from each other," he replied. "You shan't be getting rid of me after all this." The air between them became heavy with the memories flying between them as they lost themselves in each other's gaze.

"You've really not been looking in the mirror?" Emma asked, a smile breaking out on her face as she flicked the hair lying against his forehead.

"Ah, it doesn't show?" he asked, waving smugly at his handsome face.

"No," Emma admitted, the reappearance of his usual vanity making her smile wider.

"Smee has been helping me. What is the point of having a man around if he has nothing to do? Speaking of which, that is my next point. An honest man needs honest work and there's none more honest than being a sailor. You don't want the sort of husband who just lays about the house getting underfoot do you?"

"Certainly not," Emma replied without thinking. Neither of them noticed Robin and Regina both perk up at the direction their conversation had taken.

"Three days maximum, I'll be back before the weekend."

"I'll be waiting."

Their kisses weren't the fight for supremacy or passion they'd been at the start, now they were soft and filled with promises of safety. Robin coughed to remind them they weren't alone.

"Now, I think it's fine time you were introduced to some pirates," Killian declared pointedly ignoring the thief and giving Regina a barely acceptable nod of good bye.

"I thought they were honest sailors?"

"Give them some time Swan."

…

 **Author's Note:** Hmmm I'm not sure about this one. Too much? Not enough? I'm pretty sure poor Hook's not going to bounce back from this season, if at all, which'll be sad because the sexy confidant pirate is who we fell in love with not the tortured hero. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22: Permissions

**Author's Note:** You're all going to roll your eyes after reading this, but I'm not a big romantic, so this one comes from a prompt from Nouqueret and is based on **spoilers and supposition for the end of the season.** The prompt is at the end of the fic. I don't quite complete the brief but I hope Nouqueret and all of you enjoy reading it anyway.

A group of short scenes more than one cohesive story, set way after everyone has returned to Storybrooke. I hope they make sense together. Please let me know if you get confused.

 **Warning:** Super fluff ahead.

…...

"Mate, a moment?"

"What is it? Is something wrong? What's happened now?" David demanded as he stepped up to the pirate. Hook eyes looked to the heavens as Snow White heard her husband's raised voice and hurried over to join them.

"Nothing, I was just hoping to speak to you," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What is it?" Snow asked, automatically wrapping a hand around her husband's arm, anchoring them together, preparing for the latest piece of bad news. Hook gave them an exasperated look and sighed again, his hand drifting back to his ear as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I suppose I should be asking you both anyway," he said before faltering again.

"Asking us what?" Snow asked again suspiciously.

"Well I thought I should be, I want to be, I don't know, traditional about this? Though heaven knows why, Emma will probably just get angry," Hook muttered obviously stalling for time.

Snow's grip suddenly tightened on David's arm and he winced frowning down at her. Her face was lit up by a huge smile and she was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Oh my. You're going to ask... Oh Charming! No, no sorry Killian, I won't spoil it. Go right ahead. What do you want to ask us?" Snow gushed. David's face bunched into further confusion as he looked between his over excited wife and the pirate captain.

"What is he going to ask us?" he asked, his frustration adding sharpness to his tone. Snow didn't even look up, just giving Hook a wave to continue.

"In all our acquaintance you two have never made me nervous until now," Hook said laughing. "It's ridiculous, it's not like what you say will have a bearing. I mean of course it will. On me and Emma. I don't even know what she's going to say. She'll say I should have told her first, but I guess I just felt it proper to...notify you? Well now I'm just saying all the wrong words."

Snow laughed. "How about this? Ask us properly and we'll all promise not to tell Emma until much much later?" Hook nodded gratefully, took a deep breath and gave them a deep bow.

"Your Majesties. I wish to humbly beg for your blessing, for the honour of asking your daughter, Princess Emma Swan to be my wife."

Charming stared in frozen shock at the man he'd once punched in the face for daring to enter his home. Snow made a sound like a steaming kettle and threw herself at Hook dragging Charming with her.

"Of course, after all this how could we say any different?" she practically shouted. Hook smiled but the nervousness was still in his eyes as he met Charming's gaze. David shook his head.

"I wish you'd told me you were going to ask that, I'd have come up with something clever to say. I'm going to have an outlaw for an in law or something." Snow smacked him on the arm.

"Put out him out of his misery Charming," she scolded.

"Captain Killian Jones, it is I who would be honoured to have you for a son in law," he said as formally as possible. "If she'll have you that is." Killian actually looked relieved and that made Charming feel much better about the whole thing.

"Right," Hook said moving away from the still buzzing Snow and trying to pull back his fearsome demeanour. "Now you swear to act surprised when Emma tells you I asked?"

"Aye Captain."

"Accord."

….

"This is where people in this realm come to buy these things. There's even a movie with it in," David explained as he pushed open the heavy glass door.

"The people in this realm need to readjust how they value treasure if they are paying through the nose for those boring little trinkets," Hook replied, nodding to a bemused security guard as they passed him.

"Emma's not really one for embellishments," David cautioned.

"Aye mate," Hook sighed looking troubled.

David suddenly felt unsure of what to do. The _give Hook a hard time now he's officially stepping into son in law_ _mode_ had fallen by the wayside pretty rapidly once the pirate had started asking David for advice on doing things the modern way Emma would be used to. Snow had found the whole situation extremely adorable, so he hadn't got any help torturing the pirate from her anyway.

"Didn't you already give her a ring? Why not use that?" He asked.

"There's too much death and other unpleasantness associated with that sadly. No, I need to find something new, with no history or dark magic connotations attached," Hook replied.

"Fair enough," David nodded. The two lapsed into silence as they wandered back towards where they were meeting the others. Until David had to stop abruptly to avoid walking into Hook who suddenly stopped to stare into the window of a tiny antiques shop.

"There mate, that's the one," Hook said clapping David solidly on the shoulder. The window had all sorts of knick knacks jumbled together like a treasure hoard and sitting on a cushion in the middle was a bright princess cut diamond in a gold band with shoulder embellishments that looked like rope knots. It was pretty and not so ostentatious that Emma wouldn't feel comfortable in it, but David hesitated to offer his endorsement. He scanned the rest of the shabby shop front, frowning slightly.

"I thought you wanted something new? That's the opposite. It might have been on someone's finger when they died," David said grimacing.

"If they died of old age, warm and at peace in their bed then all the better," Hook declared.

David pulled a face but Hook had already disappeared into the shop and was smiling broadly at a vividly blushing shop assistant.

Charming closed his eyes in defeat, but when he opened them they immediately fell onto a delicate bow and arrow pendant that would look perfect around his wife's neck.

As he entered the shop the assistant was nervously sliding one of Hook's own rings from his finger, his eyes locked onto hers. She looked like she was holding her breath. This was going to be daylight robbery.

"Ah David, This is Lauren. She is doing me a great service and will accept my ring as payment for the one in the window," Hook announced beaming. "Something sad traded for something happy." Somehow Lauren's face grew redder as she watched David walk up to the counter.

"This piece is actually a true antique. It's worth much more than the one in the window," she stammered. David shared a look with Hook and turned on his most charming of Charming smiles. In for penny in for a pound after all.

"Well it's fortunate I've just spied something else in your window."

….

"Is it too much to ask?" Belle asked.

"Probably," Regina replied bluntly.

"Regina!" Emma scolded the queen, giving Belle her best consoling smile.

"What?" Regina asked defensively. "I know Rumple remember." Belle looked heartbroken and Emma gave the ex-evil queen an imploring stare. "Fine," she said giving in. "I will admit I never thought he had a softer side, let alone that he'd let people see it. But with you? It's like second nature to him." Belle slumped a little but didn't look any happier.

"I don't know how to feel anymore. Sometimes I think I'm so stupid," she said. "It's like how Hook's asking you to marry him? He's doing that because you guys are so much stronger together. It's obvious just in the way he looks at you he wants to support you and be supported, together. It's so romantic. When I married him I really thought Rumple was trying to show that he needed us to be a partnership. But it was just another way for him to gain more control. What?" Belle frowned at Regina who was making stilted cut throat gestures at her over Emma's shoulder. Belle's eyes widened in shock as she finally looked at Emma's face and saw an expression of frozen terror that probably matched her own.

"Oh my God, Emma. I'm so sorry. You don't know. Of course you don't. It's supposed to be a surprise. Like that's half the point. Hook is just going to kill me," Belle moaned. Regina actually face palmed as she shook her head.

"You...know he's going to ask...me?" Emma asked quietly. Belle winced.

"Of course you and yes. He kind of asked your parents for permission," Belle answered while wishing the ground would swallow her whole.

"A perfectly archaic act of grovelling that I frankly thought the Captain was above," Regina stated. She grabbed Emma by the shoulder and spun her so she could speak directly into her face.

"Don't you turn back into the Emma Swan whose first instinct is to run," she said firmly. "After creating a new Dark One and then going to the Underworld what did you expect? He has to make some sort of big gesture too doesn't he? Men," She huffed in annoyance and Belle nodded in agreement. Emma found her tension slowly unwinding as she copied the other women with a slow nod of her own.

Emma had known, or at least some ghost of little girl inside her that refused to completely harden had expected him to do something like this. His response to her taking on the Dark One had been to buy a house for them. Coming back from the dead was bound to trigger something bigger.

She continued to nod as she thought about it and a smile grew on her face as she pictured her future. She'd fought so hard for exactly this, this is what she not only wanted but physically needed, like air and food and a roof over her head. Then her eyes met Belle's again and her happiness faded.

"Wait, so exactly how many people know?" she asked. Now Regina looked shameful.

"The whole town pretty much," Belle admitted .

"Of course they do," Emma groaned. "Does Hook know?"

"Well he was probably the first," Regina smirked.

"Does he know the whole town knows?" Emma bit out.

"I don't know, but I doubt it," the Queen replied shrugging.

"So, he won't know that I know," Emma said, a contemplative expression falling over her face.

"Don't make him suffer too much Miss Swan," Regina said smiling wickedly.

….

Emma forced out a cough in an effort to wipe the stupid grin off her face. She was going to be cool about this if it killed her. She could feel Killian smirking at her and channelled her annoyance at his confidence and obvious pleasure at her struggles into her expression. Right, she had this under control. This was no one's business but hers and Killian's. Her thumb rubbed against the smooth warm metal around her finger and the smile slipped back into place. Damn it.

The warm light and muffled laughter filtered out of Granny's and she suddenly froze mid step under the patio arch. Oh God, if she went in there and people found out, they'd make a huge fuss and she'd suddenly be the centre of attention and expected to be happy and gracious all night when all she wanted was a quiet drink with her loved ones.

"Come on Swan, your people await," Hook said nudging her forward.

"That is not helping," she replied. Hook chuckled.

"How about this then." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her with so much love she couldn't help but feel safer and stronger.

"That might have helped," she admitted slightly breathlessly as she smiled up at him, her thumb still resting against her ring.

"If it'll get you through the door love, it's not like anyone knows I was going to propose tonight. As far as anyone else is concerned this is an average evening for us."

"Right, you're right," Emma said trying to convince herself.

"Of course I'm right," Hook replied his smirk back in place.

"Careful pirate," Emma warned teasingly. She took a steadying breath and marched into Granny's. Everyone inside stopped what they were doing and looked up at her like a colony of meerkats.

"Bloody hell," Hook muttered behind her. She tried to catch his eye but he walked by her as if everything was totally normal, plonked himself in the booth next to Henry and gave her parents an accusing glare. Snow held up her hands.

"I swear this time it wasn't me," she said.

"Charming told us," Leroy declared, not able to hold it in any longer. Emma just managed to catch her father with the edge of her glare as he dived behind Marco. "Did you accept him?" the dwarf demanded. Emma squinted at him in annoyance.

"I'm not saying," she said primly, then rolled her eyes as the whole diner turned as one to look questioningly at Hook.

"Would I have walked in here so calmly if she'd said no?"

The diner erupted into congratulations, smiles and back thumps.

….

 _Prompt: In the spoiler Killian comes back from New York with David and Snow and minus a ring couldn't you write a missing scene were the reason is because he with the help of her parents takes a shopping trip to Tiffany's and exchanges one of his rings for a little blue box?_

 **Author's Note:** I have given myself tooth decay now, the next one will have to be much more angst ridden to balance it out. The little scene with Belle is what happened to me, my cousin blabbed that my husband had asked my dad who had then told the entire family. (I was only slightly cruel when he tried to propose, saying we should leave the venue early etc) Sorry for the slightly strange combination of Belle, Emma and Regina, it kinda works though right?

Please leave a review, as you can see they brighten my day and get the creative juices flowing.


	23. Chapter 23: Love is weakness

**Author's Note:** Well I'm not sure what this one is. I nearly didn't post it, it's been sat on my computer for ages, but I love a couple of sections and I thought after last week's episode this was a good spot to put it up. Angst ahead and possible triggers. No spoilers.

…..

"You're going to bring him back to life? Just like that?"

"Didn't you hear? I've recently had a change of heart," Hades replied. Emma's lie detector wasn't working, whether it was because he was a god or because she was still dealing with her... devastation, she just couldn't get any sort of read on him.

"Really. I'm still the lord of the dead, even in this realm," he continued. "I can bring him home to you like that," he snapped his fingers and the sound echoed for eternity. "But."

"I knew it," David muttered next to Emma.

"I actually like the Captain, not many can hold up under the sort of pressure I put him through. There aren't many old school pirates left you know?" Hades remarked, his voice drawing each word out like a form of torture itself.

"Yes, I did," Emma snapped. Hades pouted.

"I'm concerned that if I send him back to you, you'll only get him killed after a couple of weeks...again, and then we'll all end up doing all this over and over," he replied. The heroes remained silent, waiting and dreading for him to get on with it and tell them what the catch would be.

"Nothing to say? Well that doesn't make me feel any better about it." Hades sighed.

"What are you suggesting Hades," Snow asked, forcing civility into her tone.

"Well, as far as I can tell the Captain _was_ doing swimmingly, I mean, over two hundred years living in some of the most deadly realms, going up against the Dark One, working for Pan? Impressive... Until he developed _feelings..._ for you, Emma. Then he's knocking on the underworld every other month." Hades laughed and looked surprised that no one was laughing with him. "The solution is simplicity itself. I will send him back, alive and well to live out his days in happiness and peace, but Killian Jones will no longer love you."

"What?" Emma's mind actually froze.

"You can't do that," David exclaimed fiercely.

"Oh but I can," Hades replied. "Don't worry, he'll have all his memories apart from the ones related to his feelings for you, can't have the past influencing the present, and just to be clear... If he ever does love you, he'll be back down to the underworld, deal broken, contract void."

"You cruel bastard," Regina growled.

"Coming from you Majesty, that's quite the compliment."

"OK," Emma's lips barely moved but everyone heard her.

"Emma, wait," Regina warned.

"Ah, ah Emma, listen to Regina," Hades smirked. "Is that actually what you want? Could you be satisfied just seeing him every day and not having him? What was the point of all this really?"

"He deserves a happy ending. I took that from him, so yes," her voice was so much stronger than she felt. Her insides were churning and the urge to somehow run and leave all this pain and confusion behind was almost overwhelming. But she'd promised him she wouldn't be like that anymore, the last thing she'd ever promised him.

"Ah be still his heart. Then sign on the dotted line." With a flourish a scroll unfurled in his hand and a quill was clutched in Emma's. There was a sting in the tips of her fingers as she signed.

"Then, to borrow the parlance, we have an accord," Hades smiled and disappeared in a burst of blue flame, the air around them turning cold in response, like he'd sucked away the warmth from where they were standing. "After all you know what they say, love is weakness," his voice floated out of thin air.

"Bloody hell."

"Hook!"

Emma heard his voice, heard her father shout his name in a mixture of disbelief and happiness. She felt like her feet had sunk into the ground as she turned and saw him. He was in his old pirate outfit, the one he'd been in when she first met him, all heavy black leather and shining metal. Her breath felt like it wouldn't enter her body. He was here.

"Well, I'm not sure what you did to get me up here your highnesses, though I'm sure there aren't adequate words for expressing my thanks," Hook said. "But I hope you can consider this all our previous endeavours now repaid."

"What?" Snow asked confused.

"I think bringing a man back to life is more than equal to reuniting a family twice over and risking my skin to fight for you." His voice was so measured and calm.

Emma say something, she demanded of herself. But she remained frozen like a statue watching the scene in front of her play out.

"But you lot and your worthy causes have been a constant pain in my neck for longer than I can explain to myself," Hook continued with a wave of his hand. "So I think this is a good time to say adieu."

"You're leaving," David clarified. Emma didn't get her father's exasperated head shake, like he wasn't surprised by Hook's attitude.

"Ah I've only just risen from the dead mate, I haven't planned any courses yet," he gave them all one of his large aggravating smiles. "But should trouble arise...please don't call me." He gave a wink and sauntered away down the road, shoulders rolling and coat swaying like he knew they were all watching. All their eyes turned to Emma. Emma didn't say anything.

…..

Everything strangely returned to normal. David and Emma at the sheriff's station, Regina in the Mayor's office, it took a little convincing to get Henry back into school but Mary Margaret managed it after some pretty hefty guilt tripping and Captain Hook was back on the Jolly Roger.

Emma saw him around town, gambling at the docks, drinking at the rabbit hole, laughing as he strolled down the street with some bimbo on his arm in the middle of the night. Storybrooke was too small to avoid him for long, but just like all the other pain in her life she got used to feeling it. She pushed it down and out, using it to fuel her through the day rather than drag her down.

….

Hook just saw the flash of gold and red at the edge of his vision, but by the time he looked up she was gone. Hiding. Avoiding him. As funny as it was to know the town's favourite princess was enamoured with him, he was beginning to feel a spark of annoyance.

It was understandable, he was dashingly handsome and they had spent a lot of time together over the last couple of years. Even she couldn't resist being attracted to him, and he had certainly capitalised on that attraction in the past, although he must have drunk a lot of rum during that time as his memory was always cloudy and disjointed when he tried to remember it. His one conclusion was that he must have ruined her for other men, but then sometimes the look on her face as she stared at him wasn't one of lust or admiration, sometimes it was a deep pain he recognised from his own countenance on lonely nights on his ship. That just wouldn't do, if the beautiful saviour had any sort of feelings deep inside herself for him, he'd be a poor excuse for a pirate if he didn't take advantage and put a smile on her face in the bargain.

….

A band of princes and princesses had decided it was long past time to bring justice to the villains of Storybrooke, whose crimes were seemingly forgotten now everyone had Google and coffee makers. It was a difficult and frightening situation, everyone had at least one good point and feelings were high. Worst of all, being one of said villains, Killian had been around her all day, as he claimed he needed to be _under protection_.

Emma looked across the sheriff's station and Hook caught her eye with smirk and patted the bench next to him, his eyebrow up in invitation. She forced her eyes closed even though that made her memories sharper.

 _I don't intend to let you down._

The underworld hadn't been a hell of eternal torment. This was hell. Emma could practically hear Hades' laughter.

They found a way to settle the town, somehow, old pain not forgotten, not forgiven but dampened for now. Emma couldn't really ask for more than that, especially considering her situation. She was bone tired and strung out but she had one last task to get through then she could go home, collapse and pretend she didn't have to deal with it all again tomorrow.

"Okay Hook," she said, marvelling at how she managed to make her voice sound unemotional and commanding. "Crisis is over, you can go back to your ship and do whatever it is you do all day."

"That your way of asking if I have any free time for you Swan?"

"What? No, why would I-" she snapped her mouth shut as he leered knowingly at her and made no move to leave the station at all. She wanted to be angry with him, she wanted to hate him, but some things were impossible even if you wished for it.

"Fine if you won't go, I will," she snapped and turned to do just that.

"Ah, I love to watch you leave," he called out. Only three words filtered into Emma's brain.

"Don't say that," she snapped harshly, her eyes wide.

"What?" he asked confused. "Leave? You don't need to worry about me Swan. I don't grudge your past abandonment of me." He thought he was being his usual irritating self, that she'd throw him a glare and roll her eyes before stomping away, but she didn't, she started crying.

"Gods, Emma what's wrong?" he stepped forward reaching out to her, horrified by her reaction. She jerked away as if his presence scalded her. What the devil was happening? What had he done?

"What's going on here?" The prince's voice rang out. Emma turned and walked away leaving Hook standing in shock.

"What did you do pirate?" David demanded.

"I have no bloody idea mate," Hook replied. Did he imagine it or did the prince actually look sympathetic for a moment?

….

He couldn't stand it, over and over again his mind conjured the image of her, her eyes flaring with anger, spots of pink highlighting her cheekbones, her perfect mouth wide preparing to yell at him and then the horrible crumble as her eyes welled with tears and she turned and fled.

They'd had their dalliance in the past and in the foggy cloud of memories he caught glimpses of that same pain on her face, caused by him? For him? It made no sense and he would be damned to hell before he would let it go.

So he found her, around town, when she was working to calm a disturbance or just relaxing with her boy and he made himself a nuisance, but Swan had seemingly hardened her heart giving only sighs and exasperation to all of his advances. Enough was enough, he could think of only one way to be rid of such frustration, to both their satisfaction.

…..

"You have no idea what I need," she said.

"Oh but we both know that's not true," he said, his voice like a cat's purr.

She froze. There was that smug purposefully aggravating tone she'd not heard for so long. The vocal suggestion of _I know something you don't want me to know_ that used to make her grind her teeth and now made her shiver in fear. Or was it anticipation? He slid closer to her.

"We used to have fun together, and I know you enjoyed it so don't go trying to hurt my feelings by claiming you didn't." Enjoyed it was an understatement, what they'd shared had gone beyond the physical. Once again she found herself unable to fathom how he made sense of his past. Was he just ignoring the holes in his motivation? Had he just decided to shrug his shoulders and get on with life? Maybe she hadn't factored into his thoughts as much as she'd thought. He took her stunned silence to mean she was considering his suggestion and leaned closer still.

The familiarity of the action triggered her own memories and a fire lit inside her chest making her swallow. His eyes darted to her long slim neck before ghosting back up to her eyes. "Why did we stop?" he asked, his voice soft and husky.

"Because I became the Dark One," she replied. She wanted to sound angry but she could barely take a steady breath.

"That's right," he said feigning thoughtfulness tapping his long fingers against his chin before slinking them under hers to tilt her face up towards him. Their lips barely centimetres apart. "But you're not the Dark One anymore."

Cruel, selfish, ridiculously sexy pirate, that she loved and missed with all her heart, for one night she could pretend nothing had happened, that they were the people they had been when they'd first met. Just once wouldn't hurt anyone, would it. Just a one time thing.

…..

Every time they came together she'd have a new rule. They had a rule about not talking town business, about not talking about her family, about not talking about feelings, about not talking much at all.

He'd had a terrible day, the Crocodile had appeared at every turn, seemingly only to goad him, especially with snide comments about Emma. Smee had continued to be maddeningly evasive and Emma's son Henry had outright refused to speak to him.

Then she had appeared, strolling onto his ship like she owned it, half heartedly flirting like she was only putting the minimum effort in for his ego's sake. She might as well pay him for services rendered. It was the last straw, or maybe it was always coming, this strange arrangement between them never quite feeling correct. Before he knew it they were shouting and then he was taking her roughly as she screamed at him to do more, to go harder. Being trapped in this town, forced into supplication to the damn crocodile, being thought of as the royals pet pirate. He let out his frustration into her willing flesh.

He was sure this time he'd hurt her. She was moving so stiffly as she pulled on her clothes he was up out of his bunk and turning her to face him in an instant, demanding to know why she hadn't stopped him and did she need a physician? Silent tears had tracked down her face even as she'd shrugged off his concern and replied that she wasn't his usual wilting delicate princess and to stow his ego. She categorically was not crying about anything he had done and she was perfectly capable of making herself miserable. She refused to elaborate on her pain, throwing their rules in his face until he wanted to scream and tear his hair out.

Whatever it was one thing was clear, he was making it worse. A gentleman, without a doubt, did not reduce women they admired to angry tears. He might be a pirate but he wasn't quite so selfish as to ignore a friend's anguish just to slake his lust. So, he kept his distance from her, focusing on finding employment instead. It was good for him, he accomplished work he could actually be proud of, forged some new relationships with local trades people and other ships and boats in the harbour. Found a place for himself in this new world. If he looked over his shoulder hoping for a glimpse of blonde hair, it was only because he'd got used to seeing her around town.

She returned after a long cold week but the smirk on her lips reassured him that his suffering had been the right thing to do.

…

Emma knew she was acting squirrelly but she couldn't relax. She'd arranged to meet up with Hook at the loft but her parents had suddenly come home early and Hook wasn't answering his phone which meant he was about to appear at the door all smug and dripping sex, to be met by her father instead.

"'Ello Dave, Emma around?"

Emma flew to the door the scene before her almost exactly as she had predicted.

"What do you want Emma for?" her father asked suspiciously.

"It's what she wants me for mate," Hook answered, his grin splitting his face. Emma surged forward grabbing her coat and half spluttering that she needed to check something out in the bay.

"Aye," Hook added in casually. "Some hysteric is claiming there's a sea monster." They both stared at him not sure if he was joking or not.

"Should I come along?" David asked.

"No, no," Emma replied hurriedly. "I'm sure it's nothing, it doesn't take two of us to stare at the sea waiting for nothing to happen."

"Sure," David said slowly, but Emma was already forcing Hook down the outer stairs shouting that she'd be back for dinner. Snow walked up and watched them leave having witnessed her daughter's odd behaviour from the kitchen.

"Oh my God," Snow said. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed Charming by the lapels. "They're having sex."

"What? No. What? But wouldn't he be back in the underworld then?" Snow gave him a solid look that screamed _are you serious?_

"Not if he doesn't love her," she clarified, feeling like she was teaching in class. Now Charming's eyes were wide with realisation.

"I'm going to kill him," he stated flatly. Snow was frowning at the direction her daughter and the pirate had disappeared in.

"We have to say something. This isn't healthy," she said.

"Why? What do you think they're doing?" David asked even more horrified. Snow smacked him.

"Charming, stop it and concentrate. I mean for Emma, her state of mind. You saw them just now, she went willingly. He's just enjoying himself."

"I wish he was just enjoying himself."

"Charming!"

"I'm sorry alright, I find this really hard." Snow ignored his unintentional pun.

"I can't imagine what she must be feeling seeing him every day but now this? This is already messy. She needs to have a clean break. It's not really fair to him either is it, knowing what she knows, and sex is a relationship whether they acknowledge it or not. What if he does start loving her, then what? She loses him all over again."

"Those are all excellent points, I hope she listens to you."

"Charming,"

"No Snow, there are some things a father just can't discuss with his daughter and being _friends with benefits_ with her ex is one of them."

"OK, fair enough. Walk me there at least."

"What, you want to go now? What if they're…"

"The longer you wait, the further they'll -"

"Ah, OK, OK!"

….

"Why are you here?" Her question wasn't accusing or combative, her face looked up at his as they strolled along the dock, her eyebrows furrowed in honest confusion.

"You called _me_ darling-"

"No. Hook. Why are you _here,_ in Storybrooke? Gold's more powerful than ever so you won't be getting your revenge any time soon. Isn't this town too small for a legendary pirate? Shouldn't you be off sailing the open sea?" Where the bloody hell had this come from? What happened to all her rules and the walls between them? The impenetrable armour.

"Swan, I'm hurt," he brought his hand to his heart in mock pain and the image sent her spiralling into bad memories. "You have so little thought of me that you think I can't find a way to get my revenge?" Her brain froze and restarted, like a skipping CD.

"What are you planning?" She demanded. Hook laughed. He tilted his eyebrow at her as he smiled wide, throwing her a wink.

She honestly couldn't decide whether to punch him or kiss him senseless, thankfully her parents made the decision for her by running up to them and demanding she come back home immediately to _talk._ She nearly told them she had to stay, but she couldn't remember the excuse she'd given them for leaving and whatever it was was desperate enough that they physically dragged her away. As she glanced over her shoulder she was sure she imagined the look of sad disappointment on Hook's face.

…..

The next morning Emma was still reeling from the immensely awkward conversation she'd been forced to have with her parents. She had escaped the loft early, heading to the station to get a jump on the day.

"I have an interesting thought exercise for you," The Dark One remarked appearing at her shoulder and making Emma's skin crawl. "The power of true love. What do you think it does to people. I don't mean the people who wield it, I mean everyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Most powerful force in all the realms, powerful enough to break curses, maybe even break the unbreakable magic rules, not that they seem to matter as much as they used to. Can't bring back the dead? Done. Changing the past? Old news. Make someone fall in love with you? Hmm."

"I didn't _magic_ Killian into loving me," she said flatly. Why was he talking to her about this?

"Are you sure Dearie? I can't help but notice he's still here, above ground, despite being near you everyday. What's so different this time around?"

"Everything," she whispered. "Everything is different."

"Maybe," he smirked. "But a word to the wise Miss Swan. This time wishing for something, might be what takes it away from you."

….

Emma had pulled away again. She'd even made a show of going on a date with the wooden man child, for all to see at Granny's. Hook lay back on the upper deck of the Jolly Roger and gazed up at the stars. That woman was a force of nature. Some carpenter's desperate wish for a child wasn't going to satisfy her. He shifted his hand behind his head and remembered how it felt to run his fingers over her skin. All he had to do was wait. She'd be back. The thought alone calmed his mind and soul, allowing a warmth to fill the hollowness of his heart.

….

Emma was so embarrassed. She'd tried to be a good date, she'd really made an effort but when August had to get her attention for the fourth time after she'd let her eyes drift off towards the docks he'd called it a night. The worst part was he wasn't even angry, hadn't expected anything different. He'd taken her out because their parents had asked him to. No strings or expectations. _Just to_ _get her mind off things._ Emma had never felt so mortified.

Why was she always letting men affect her so severely. Why didn't she learn her lessons. Shouldn't she be gaining instead of feeling like she was always losing? Shouldn't she get to be happy? Where was _her_ bloody happy ever after?

The wood of the docks creaked under her impractical heels and the cold night breeze off the bay whistled through her dress making her pull her jacket tighter around her chest. She was concentrating on not catching her shoe in a crack and didn't even realise she'd reached his berth.

"Ahoy there Sheriff."

She looked up and there he was, leaning nonchalantly on the railing of his ship but the bright gleam in his eye showed how excited he was to see her. She hadn't made that much noise, he must have already been on deck waiting for her. Why would he have been waiting for her?

"You look stunning Swan," he called down, the awe in his voice a perfect echo of another time. No, no. She saw it happening before the words had finished forming on his lips. His expression faded into a frown and he stumbled back out of view. Emma kicked off her shoes and ran up the plank onto the Jolly Roger, her coat flapping behind her as she left the stairs and found Killian kneeling on the hard wood of the deck, his hand pressed over his heart.

"No, no, no," the word fell from Emma's lips over and over as she fell to her knees next to him. He looked up and his face told her everything she needed to know. He remembered. "No, no no," she kept repeating like a prayer, a chant to keep away the devil. She reached out to hold him, to keep him anchored to her, but he was gone.

Emma felt as cold and hollow as the wind as it blew the smouldering ashes of a paper contract in front of her and away into the darkness.

"Selfish girl," Hades said smiling from ear to ear.

….

 **Author's Note:** Sorry? Please leave a review anyway, the next one will be funny I promise.


End file.
